Giving Love a Bad Name
by PenMojo
Summary: Adrian is a female hunter who happens to cross Sam and Dean. She's had it hard and doesn't trust anyone. She's starting to fall for a certain Winchester brother though. Will she let him in and help him cope with what's coming next? Set in Season 3.Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sam sat in the Impala reading through a demon ritual, he glanced up to see Dean at the window giving him the thumbs up.

He rolled his eyes as he closed the curtains to their motel room.

A second later his phone rang with Bobby on the other end.

"Hey Bobby, "Sam said.

"Hey boys, "he said and then looked at Dean scarfing a quarter pounder, "So, we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?"'

"Well, I sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol."

"Let's go, "Bobby said rolling his eyes.

The horrible stench from the house was disgusting. The bodies were so degrade they had to have been there for at least a week. Bobby was outside getting EMF readers.

Just then a creak rang through the house.

"You hear that, "Sam said freezing in his spot.

"Yeah,"Dean signaled to Sam to go on either sides of the doorway.

Dean was about to signal Sam to jump out and aim their guns but Bobby's voice stopped them.

"Adrian is that you?"Bobby said.

"Bobby?"A female voice asked.

"Boys get out here, "Bobby screamed.

Sam and Dean popped from either side of the doorway.

"You were gona jump her?"Bobby asked raising his eyebrows.

"I would have kicked their asses anyways,"the girl said turning around smiling.

"Would have liked to see you try, "Dean said mockingly, checking her backside out while he was at it.

She turned around and Dean's smirk was wiped off his face.

She couldn't be a hunter. Hunters were not sexy personified. She had long curly black hair to her waist and chocolate skin. Her eyes were a light brown and her lips were so full and pink. She was tall though, at least 5'11. Of course running from monsters her whole life made her toned and gorgeous. Basically, she was the epitome of natural beauty.

At the same time, Adrian was surveying Sam and Dean. They were both very handsome. They were alike in a lot of ways too. They must be related. Dean was handsome with his sandy blonde hair and amazing green eyes but Sam was holding her interest. She always was into the tall, dark, and handsome type.

"Wanna go Blondie?"She said smirking at Dean and glancing at Sam.

"Depends on what you mean by that, "he said giving her a once over, his voice taking on a suggestive tone.

She smirked again and looked at Sam who had been silent while gawking at her.

"Hey Sasquatch," she said to him.

"Uh, he said extending his hand and offering her a nervous smile, "I'm Sam."

"Well you're definitely more polite than your partner, "she said taking his hand returning his gaze.

"That's Dean, "Bobby said cutting into the exchange.

Her face suddenly fell.

"Sam and Dean Winchester?"She asked accusingly.

They nodded.

"The bastards who opened the Devil's Gate and let out God knows how many demons, "she stated icily.

Handsome or not she'd heard things about these brothers. She knew the kind of trouble that followed them and she didn't need it following her by association.

"Hey,"Dean said defensively, "it wasn't us."

"Were you there?"She asked angrily.

"Yes, "he said sheepishly.

"Case solved, "She stated narrowing her eyes.

"Alright Adrian, "Bobby said sternly, "it wasn't the idjits fault."

She looked at Bobby with a frown and he gave her a slight nod. She didn't know the Winchester boys but she did know Bobby.

"Whatever, "she said, her opinion obviously having no change, "what you got here?"

"Uh we don't know, "Sam said ushering her into the room.

Dean signaled Bobby out of ear shot.

"Who is she?"Dean asked outside the door.

"Daughter of a friend of mine and one of the best damn hunters I know, "he said.

"She doesn't strike me as the nicest bimbo on the block, "Dean said sarcastically.

"Watch it boy," Bobby said backhanding Dean upside the head, "she ain't a hussy. She's had it rough and don't take crap from no one."

"I see that, "Dean replied rubbing his head.

"Give her chance, "Bobby said, "She's a real darling when you get to know her."

Dean nodded as Sam and Adrian walked out.

"Any ideas, "Bobby asked Adrian, giving Dean one last look.

"Honestly, "she said, "I don't know what the hell is going on."

Later Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Adrian were at a department store where apparently had killed another one over shoes.

Sam and Adrian were interviewing a store clerk while Dean was "talking" to a blond witness.

"What happened outside makes you realize how fragile life really is. You got to make every second count, "Dean said to the blond as Sam and Dean walked over to him.

Adrian cleared her throat loudly behind him.

He turned his attention to Sam and Arian as the blonde walked away.

"Dean, what are you doing?"Sam asked, obviously annoyed.

"I'm comforting the bereaved. What are you doing?"

"Thinking with our heads, "Adrian replied with an eye roll.

"I'm thinking with my head, "Dean replied to her.

"The one on your shoulder, "she stated.

Sam chuckled and looked at her with a smile which she returned.

Dean glanced between the two and said well, "I gotta have as much fun as I can."

"Why's that?"She asked suspiciously.

"Uh,"Dean began but Bobby came out of a dressing room in a suit with his hair slicked back, "Looking spiffy, Bobby. What were you, a g-man?"

"Attorney for the D.A.'s office. I just spoke to the suspect. "He said

"And?"Adrian asked.

"Yeah, possession or what?"Sam asked.

"Don't think so. There's none of the usual signs - no blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid. Just, she really wanted those shoes. Spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure; nothing. "He said loosening his tie.

"So we have nothing," she said rubbing her head.

"Well, maybe something, "he said nodding to a security camera in the ceiling and then turning to Adrian, "See? Head."

"So what's her story Bobby?"Dean said while they staked out a bar in Bobby's car.

"Who's?"Bobby asked watching the red headed man go into the bar through binoculars.

"I think he means Adrian, "Sam said a little too earnestly.

"Watch yourself boys, "Bobby said seriously, "she's not someone you wanna mess with, Dean."

"Why are you talking to me?"Dean said, "Sammy over there is the one making google eyes at her."

"I am not, "Sam said, his voice raising an octave.

A knock on the window startled the men and Adrian stood at the window laughing.

"Hey scaredy cats, 'Adrian getting in the car next to Sam in the backseat.

"Watcha find?"Bobby asked.

"John Doe's name is Walter Rosen. He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago, "she paused and leaned back in her seat, "he went missing about a week ago."

"About the time the Devil's Gate was opened, "Sam said looking at Dean.

"So what kinda demon just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark raving psycho?"Bobby asked staring at the bar.

"I don't know but it's not our normal everyday demon, "Sam said.

"Not psycho, "Adrian mumbled.

"Yes, "Dean said looking at her puzzeldly,"very psycho."

"That's not what I mean," She said, "the woman who murdered that lady. She was wanting something she couldn't have."

"Yeah,"Bobby said, "the shoes. So what?"

"She envied the shoes, "she said.

They all looked at her blankly.

"Seven Deadly Sins you idiots, "she said, "those people from the house. They died of dehydration because they were too lazy to leave the couch or in other words slothful."

"Oh my God, "Bobby said.

"That's brilliant, "Sam told her.

"I don't get it, "Dean said.

"In the Bible there are seven sins that God hates specifically," She began," wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony."

"Wow, "Dean said smirking, "don't I feel edumicated."

"Hey,"Adrain said ticked off, "maybe you can get lucky with lust."

Bobby and Sam laughed just as the windows shattered.

They were dragged inside and they all stood in the middle of the bar the demons crowded around them.

"Well, "the redheaded demon said stalking around them pausing in front of Adrian,"Looky what we have here."

His eyes scanned Adrian up and down, very slowly.

"You done?" Adrian asked sarcastically.

"Not even close, "he said taking a step closer to her.

"You done, Envy," Dean asked taking the heat off Adrian.

The demons enclosed closer around them, leering angrily.

"Hold on, "the redheaded demon said, grabbing Adrian by the wrist" I like the girl."

She struggled furiously against him.

"Let her go, "Sam said earning him a punch in the face from a blonde demon.

"Oh are you taken darling?"The redheaded demon asked Adrian turning her to face him by the wrist.

"I don't blame her. The Winchesters are dreamy, "the blonde demon approached Dean brushing his hair as he jerked away.

"Get your hands off me, "Adrian growled looking the demon directly in the eye, "or you'll regret it."

The demons laughed mockingly.

"Suit yourself, "she said and then kneed him where the sun don't shine.

The demon doubled over in pain and she kneed him the face knocking him out. The demons all ran towards her but she pulled something out of her boot and threw it down triggering holy water mist that filled the room.

"Run, "she screamed as the demons covered their faces and screeched.

Dean, Sam, Adrian, and Bobby had found an old abandoned house in the woods and were currently demon proofing it.

"Do you think they'll come?"Sam asked Dean in another room.

"They'll come, "Dean said frowning and watching through the boarded window.

Adrian came in carrying an empty can of spray paint.

"Anything?"She asked glancing at the brothers while rifling through her duffle back.

They shook their heads.

She came over to the window looked through and then glanced at Sam.

"Are you alright?"She asked him looking at the bruise forming on his jaw.

"Yeah,"he said smiling down at her with his puppy dog eyes, "you?"

She nodded, "Just making sure. That blonde decked you pretty hard."

Dean laughed at that, just as Bobby came in.

"You ready, "Bobby asked, "This'll be a hell of a rodeo."

"We're ready, Bobby, "Sam said.

Adrian landed hard on her back.

"Here's Johnny, "the demon said as Sam helped her up.

They advanced on them and stopped, right in front of the demon trap.

"Come on. You really think something like that is gonna fool someone like me? I mean me?"The demon in a suit said and then raised his hand splitting the ceiling in half and breaking their Devil's Trap.

"Let me guess, "Sam began holding Adrian behind him protectively," you're Pride."

"The root of all sin. And you... are Sam Winchester. That's right. I've heard of you. We've all heard of you. The prodigy. The boy king. Looking at you now, I got to tell you, don't believe the hype. You think I'm gonna bow to a cut-rate, piss-poor human like you?"The demon looked at Adrian's confused face and continued while his smile grew," I have my pride, after all. And now with your yellow-eyed friend dead, I guess I don't really have to do a damn thing, now do I? You're fair game now, boy, and it's open season."

Adrian looked at Sam curiously.

"I take it your girl friend doesn't know she's been shacking up with Anti-Christ prodigee,"pride said looking at Adrian.

Just then a demon screamed and his body flashed orange so you could see his skeletal system. He fell to the floor and behind him stood a blonde girl with a bloody knife poised to aim it again.

"You!"One of the demons exclaimed before decking her in the face and having a knife shoved into its skull.

Pride lunged at the girl but Adrian pulled him back and threw him in the path of the girl's knife.

"Who the hell are you?"Adrian asked.

"I'm the girl that just saved your ass,"she said looking at Adrian and then Sam.

"We just saved yours too," Sam said behind her.

"See you around, Sam, Adrian,"she said nodding her existence and then disappearing into the hallway.

"Wait, "Sam said running after her, but she had already disappeared.

The next morning Adrian stood over the whole Sam and Dean had dug opening a can of rock salt.

Bobby came out looking tired.

"Well, you look like hell warmed over, "Dean said to him.

"You try exorcising all night and see how you feel, "Bobby replied rubbing his head.

"Any survivors, Bobby?"Sam asked.

"Well, the pretty girl and the heavy guy, they'll make it. Lifetime of therapy bills ahead, but, still."

"That's more than we can say for them, "Adrian said looking down in the whole sadly.

"Bobby, that knife," Sam began cautiously "what kind of blade can kill a demon?"

Adrian looked at him expectantly.

"Yesterday, I would have said there was no such thing, "Bobby said shrugging.

"I'm just gonna ask it again. Who was that masked chick?"Dean asked looking from Adrian and then smiling wide at Sam," Actually, the more troubling question would be, how come a girl can fight better than you?"

"Three demons, Dean, "Sam said defending himself," At once."

"Whatever helps you through the night Sasquatch, "Adrian said and then winking at him.

Sam smiled and then Adrian looked down angrily, her sudden mood change confusing them.

"You know I think I've got a more troubling question, "Adrian said looking at Bobby, "what else got let out of the Devil's Gate?"

"That is troubling, "Dean said throwing a lit match into the hole.

"Well, "Adrian said while walking to her car and turning to face Sam, Dean, and Bobby, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Adrian, "Bobby began, "The world just got a lot scarier."

She raised an eyebrow, "It's always been scary, Bobby, "she said with a smirk.

"Your Daddy wouldn't want you to be alone, "Bobby said.

She looked down and sighed heavily avoiding their eyes.

"You should come with us, "Sam blurted out.

She snapped her head to him.

Dean looked curiously at him and then turned to Adrian, "Why not?"He said shrugging.

"I…"Adrian began but Bobby cut her off.

"Look, girl, "Bobby began, "I promised you parents to look after ya and I ain't been doin a bang up job lately. These boys will take care of you."

"I can take care of myself, Bobby,"she said looking at him sadly.

"I know,darling,"Booby said putting his hand on her shoulder, "but do it for me."

She sighed, mulling it over and then turned to the boys, "Fine, partners."

She walked to her car and got in waiting to drive off.

Dean and Sam looked at Bobby with raised eyebrows.

"She's like my daughter, boys, "He said looking at Adrian packing her trunk, "please keep her safe. She can be a bit distant, but she knows how to hunt."

"We'll take care of her Bobby, "Sam said nodding.

"I know he will, "Dean said suggestively looking at Sam.

Sam ignored him and talked to Bobby, "Wait, Bobby. We can win this war, right?"

Bobby didn't answer and instead got in his car, "See ya on the next one, boys,"he said driving off.

Adrian came back over, waving as Bobby drove off.

"So, "Dean asked looking at Adrian and Sam, "where to?

"Maybe Louisiana," Adrian suggested.

"Little early for Mardi Gras, darling, "Dean said smirking, "but I'm willing to party with you."

"No, "she said smiling, "but I know this hoodoo priestess outside of Shreveport that might be able to help you out. You know, with your - with your demon deal."

Dean blinked at her and then frowned turning to Sam.

"You told her, "Dean asked angrily.

"No, Dean,"she said grabbing his shoulder," you just did."

He looked at curiously and then smirked, "you clever little minx.

"Call me that again and I'll shoot you where the sun don't shine."

Dean shrugged and looked at Sam.

"Whatdya say Dean, "he asked.

"Nah,"Dean said

Adrian's jaw dropped.

"'Nah'? What does that mean,'nah'?" Sam asked frustradely.

"No hoodoo spell's gonna break this deal. It's a goose chase, "Dean said, "but thanks for the offer darling."

Adrian shook her head, "Are you serious?"she asked.

"Yes, forget it. She can't help. We're not going, and that's that. What about Reno, huh?"He asked casually.

"Dean, "Sam began angrily, "You need help. You need to get out of this deal. We have to do something. Don't you care?"

"We trap the crossroads demon, trick it, and try to welch our way out of the deal in any way? You die. Okay? You die. Those are the terms. There's no way out of it. If you try to find a way, so help me god, I'm gonna stop you."Dean said angrily showing down with his brother.

"Stop it, "Adrian said pushing herself between them, "both of you."

Sam sighed heavily," How could you make that deal, Dean?"

"'Cause I couldn't live with you dead."Dean said sadly.

Adrian looked between the two.

What had Bobby gotten her into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bad Day at Black Rock**

"You got anything?" Sam asked Adrian behind her laptop.

She sighed heavily, closed her laptop, and shook her head no.

It'd been almost a week since the changeling incident with Lisa and the other revelation of the happy helper demon, Ruby. They'd been driving on and off for two days while looking for a job. They were sitting in a diner not far from the outskirts of Ohio. Adrian was sitting in a booth across from Sam researching for any weirdness around their location. She was getting frustrated and to top it off Sam was a little too close for comfort.

"The Devil's Gate has just been cracked open, "she began angrily, "their should be a fiasco everywhere we turn."

She rubbed her eyes,"Damnit."

"What's wrong?"Sam asked.

"Nothing, it's just a headache," she said blinking rapidly.

"You should get glasses, "Sam said tilting his head.

She snorted, "I do."

"Why don't you wear them?"Sam asked laughing a little.

"My mother got them for me, "she said simply.

"It'll only get worse if you don't, "he said, "and they can't be that bad."

She shrugged and ruffled through her backpack. She pulled her glasses out of its case and pulled them on her face looking at Sam, "Be very careful what you say next, "she threatened. They were black and wide rimmed. Basic nerd glasses.

Sam began smiling at her embarrassment, "it looks good."

She smiled a little at him and held his gaze.

"The bathroom here sucks, "Dean said scooting next to his brother.

They both looked down, caught in the act.

"Oh I get it, "Dean said looking at Adrian to Sam and smiling suggestively, "your doing that whole student teacher fantasy thing."

"Asshat,"Adrian mumbled under her breath.

Dean chuckled, "Seriously you two bring down the sexual tension."

"Dean, "Sam said threateningly.

Dean held up his hands defensively, "Call em like I see em."

Adrian rolled her eyes and reopened her laptop.

What was bothering her the most was that Dean was right. Sam was getting under her skin. She caught herself fantasizing about him more than once, and not just sexually. Sometimes he would just lay his hands out on a table and all she wanted him to do was hold her hands. The feelings were just so confusing to her. It didn't help that Sam most likely felt something for her too.

"So watcha got?"Dean asked lightening the tension.

"Nothing, "Sam answered taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, "Dean began but didn't finish because his phone rang in his jacket.

He pulled his phone out then frowned putting it back. He reached in his other pocket and pulled out another phone.

"Is that Dad's?"Sam asked.

"Yes, I keep it charged up in case any of his old contacts call, "he said flipping it open.

"Hello?"Dean answered" Yes. This is Edgar Cayce."

Dean continued the conversation and wrote down an address on a napkin.

"Dad ever tell you he kept a container at a storage place outside of Buffalo?"Dean asked Sam.

"No, "he replied, with a confused look.

"Well someone just broke into it, "he said.

Adrian looked at the two brothers curiously. She'd heard about the legendary John Winchester and his boys, but she knew the real story from Bobby. After Sam and Dean fought over the elder brother's deal and started on the road, she'd called Bobby.

"_Addy, I just left you ten minutes ago, "he'd begun._

"_Bobby, what the hell have you set me up with?"She yelled into the phone._

"_I take it they told you, "Bobby answered calmly._

"_No ,"she yelled back, "I had to figure out that one of the Winchesters sold his soul to bring the other back from the dead and to top it off, he has a year to live."_

"_Addy-"Bobby began but she cut him off._

"_And who the hell is yellow eyes and why is Sam the boy king?"Adrian continued angrily picking up speed in her car._

"_Addy,"Bobby yelled sternly, "calm it down."_

"_Not until you answer every one of my questions, Bobby, "she'd replied, "Now!"_

Looking back now, she desperately wished she'd kept her mouth shut. She hadn't said anything to Sam about what she knew and she knew a lot. Bobby had not skimped on the details of the brothers lives. She knew almost everything. She still had questions but she knew it was eye for eye. If she asked them questions, they'd ask her questions. No one knew about her past except Bobby, and she was hoping to keep it that way. Opening up about the past meant letting people in.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The storage container was dark and dingy. Adrian turned on her flashlight and shined it on the floor to see a devil's trap.

"No demons allowed," she said shining it to the right and seeing a dark spot on the floor, "and blood."

Dean pulled out a tripwire attached to a gun hidden in a large animal skull, "Someone got hit, "he stated.

"Whoever broke in here got tagged, "Sam said.

"Dear old Dad, "Dean said with fake affection," I got two sets of boot treads here, looks like it was a two-man job. And our friend with the buckshot in him looks like he kept walking."

Adrian intentionally drowned out the rest of the conversation and ventured further into the storage container. She shined her flashlight on a desk and something shiny caught her eye. Picking it up and blowing away the dust, she saw it was a soccer trophy. "Sam Winchester, 1995"it said.

She smiled a little, thinking of a young Sam earning "Top Player."

"I remember that, "Sam said behind her.

She spun around to see Sam was much closer to her than she thought. In fact, he was inches away from her.

"Sorry, "he said, making no move to back away, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Uh, it's, um, fine, "she stuttered out backing away a little and putting the trophy down.

They stared at each other until Dean rounded a corner,"Hey look what I found," he said with a mediocre shotgun in his hand.

He looked between Sam and Adrian who had jumped away from each other, both looking sheepishly to the ground.

"Did I interrupt something?"He asked with a grin.

"Hey,"Adrian said, changing the subject and shining her flashlight on a shelf, "Pandora Boxes."

"Way to go, Sammy, "Dean said patting his brother on the back

Sam started to say something.

"I think I know what they stole, "she said from the side of the room.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean, Sam, and Adrian pulled up in the Impala into the parking lot of the apartment.

"There it is, "Adrian said pointing to an old blue car,"Conneticut license and last three digits 880."

**SUPERNATURAL**

They barged into the apartment guns pointed.

"Don't move, "Sam yelled at the two men.

Adrian stared at the two thieves. They looked like they'd been living like crap their whole lives and one had a bandage over his shoulder, fresh blood starting to seep through. He was obviously the one hit by the trigger gun.

"Are you guys cops?"One yelled.

Dean shoved the uninjured one against a wall," All right, give us the box. And please tell me that you didn't-"

"They did, "Adrian said interrupting him and pointing to their missing Pandora's Box.

"You opened it, "Dean yelled at the one he was currently restraining.

"What was in the box?"Sam asked the other man who directed his gaze to the table.

Adrian looked to the dingy coffee table and saw a rabbit's foot.

Suddenly, Dean's gun got knocked from his hand and landed on the floor where it fired and hit Adrian's gun then ricochet and hit Sam's gun, finally bursting a light bulb from a lamp and lodging itself in the wall.

Adrian stared at her gun which had landed across the floor in shock. Sam and one of the men both dove for his gun and Sam got pushed back into Dean. They hit the coffee table and the rabbit's foot flies in the air, landing directly in Adrian's hand.

"Crap,"she said looking down at her hand.

"Adrian, "Sam yelled and she turned to him to see a gun in her face.

"Sorry, sweetheart," the one called Wayne said holding the gun to her face, and then pulled the trigger to see it was stuck.

"Ha,"Adrian said, kicked him the balls, grabbed her gun, and turned around to see both men unconscious with a book shelf on top of them.

Sam and Dean stared at her.

"That was lucky break, "Dean said.

"Is that a rabbit's foot, Addy?"Sam asked.

She held it up higher,"Yeah, I think it is."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Adrian stared at the rabbit's foot in her hand while Sam flipped through his Dad's hunting journal. Dean came in the Impala, holding a brown paper bag.

"Anything?"Sam asked them.

"It's cursed, "Adrian said from the backseat.

"Hey, that was my gun he was aiming at your head, and my gun don't jam so that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out, also a lucky break, "Dean said opening the paper bag and taking out several scratch cards," Here, scratch one. C'mon, scratch and win!"

He waved them in front of Adrian and she snatched them, throwing them in the seat next to her," Seriously, Dean, This stuff has some dark mojo to it, I can feel it."

"What do you mean you can feel it?"Sam asked turning around.

"People have lost their lives to this thing, "Adrian said holding it up and staring at it intently.

"How do you know that?"Dean asked, zapping her out of her trance.

"Just a feeling, "she said quickly putting it in her pocket and grabbing a scratch card, "one of you got a quarter?'

**SUPERNATURAL**

They were leaning on the Impala outside a diner. Dean had all the scratch card laid out on the hood of the Impala, while calculating their values. He was laughing happily while Sam put Bobby on speaker.

"She didn't touch it on purpose, Bobby, "Sam said.

"Damn it, Addy,"Bobby said on the phone, "You know what Pandora boxes can hold."

"I know, Bobby, "Adrian replied, feeling like a scolded child.

"Can you help her, Bobby?"Sam asked, "I mean Dad never told us about this thing. Did you know about this storage place at Black Rock?"

"Yeah,"he said on the other end," Adrian's mom and I built those boxes for him."

Sam and Dean looked at Adrian. Her eyes widened at the mention of her mother then her face was wiped of emotion. Sam took note of it.

"Listen," Bobby began," Addy your cursed."

"Really, "Dean said jumping into the coversation,"because she seems pretty damn lucky to me."

"Yeah, I bet she's real lucky," Bobby said,"until she loses it."

"Then I won't lose it,"Adrian said.

"It's real Hoodoo, Old World stuff. Made by a Baton Rouge conjurorwoman about a hundred years loses it,"Bobby said.

"One hell of a good luck charm," Sam said.

"It's not a luck charm, she made it to kill people, Sam!"Bobby replied, "And now that curse is on Adrian."

"Would it still apply to me, Bobby?"Adrian asked cautiously, "she was a witch after all."

"I don't think it discriminates, "Bobby sais sighing, "you touch it, you own it, you lose it, and then you're dead."

"How do we save her?"Sam asked with a determined look on her face.

"Lemme look through my library and make some calls, "he said, "Be careful, Addy."

"I will, Bobby," she said and then ended the call before he could say anything else.

She sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead.

"Why wouldn't the curse apply to you?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't matter, "she stated.

"Look I think you can answer at least one of my questions Addy, "Sam said timidly.

She turned to look at him, internally smiling at the use of her nickname," My mother was a very powerful witch and if a curse is made for a specific person, it doesn't work on witches."

"You're a witch, "Dean almost yelled.

"Not the sell your soul, sleazy, slutty, animal parts, rotting things everywhere witch, "she said defending herself in one breath.

"Then what kind of witch?"Sam asked.

She sighed," I come from a long line of witches that swear themselves to protect and defend nature. I don't draw my power from demons, I draw my power from the earth."

"What does that mean?"Dean asked looking to his brother and then back at her.

"It means I can manipulate elements and the supernatural by my will, "she said, "it's hard to explain."

"Really?"Sam said sarcastically, hurt that she hadn't shared the crucial information with him.

She sighed, "I haven't used it in a long time."

"Well," Dean said, "from the way it sounds you should be."

"I never had the best control over it," she stated shrugging her shoulders.

"Over what exactly?"Sam asked.

"I'll show you, "she said and started mumbling in Latin.

"Praecipio tibi numine terras iubes elementum aeris,"She said.

The wind picked up immensely and the trees around them rustled heavily.

"Is that you?"Sam asked over the sound of the wind.

Adrian continued to stare down blinking rapidly.

"Adrian, "Sam yelled, shaking her a little.

The wind stopped and Adrian looked at the two brothers.

"Sweet, "Dean said smiling, "that'll come in handy."

"No, "she said rapidly," That is the first and last time I'm gonna use it."

Sam noticed something in Adrian's eyes, fear.

"It's okay, Addy,"Sam assured her," we won't ask you to."

She exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"So what about your mother?" Dean asked.

"You got an answer, "she said coldly, "don't expect another."

"Fair enough," Sam said.

There was silence between the three and no one said anything.

"Let's go eat, "Dean said, ending the awkwardness.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Adrian was sitting in yet another diner, in another booth, researching another supernatural topic on her laptop. There were only two differences to her any other day. She had hunter companionship and her Chimme Chonga Chicken Salad was free because she was the "lucky" one millionth customer of the diner.

"Whoopee for me, "she thought to herself.

Sam sat down next to Adrian and leaned closer to her to see her research.

"Anything?"He asked.

"Bobby's right. Its lore goes way back. Pure Hoodoo. You can't just cut one off any rabbit. Has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon, on a Friday the thirteenth. "She said taking another bite of her salad.

"Well that's specific," Dean said a spoonful of ice cream currently in his mouth, "Aren't you gonna order something Sammy?"

"I'm sharing with Addy,"he stated, shoving his fork into the salad.

"Addy, huh?"Dean asked with a wide smile, "nicknames, food sharing, keep it PG you two."

She looked up from her laptop, staring directly at Dean," Everyone calls me, Addy."

"Yeah but you can just hear the sexual undertones, "Dean said shoving another spoon of ice cream in his mouth nonchalantly.

She closed her laptop, leaned back in her seat, and crossed her arms.

"Hey Dean, "she began with a mischievous smirk on her face, "what would you do if I had hot sex with your brother in the back of the Impala."

Dean choked on his ice cream, coughed, and looked at her with a death stare.

"What?"She smiled sweetly and hooked her arm through Sam's,"Gotta relieve that sexual tension somewhere."

Sam looked happily shocked and Adrian continued to stare Dean down with an innocent smile.

"Can I freshen your coffee?"A waitress asked, interrupting the moment.

"Sure, "Sam said, but she knocked it over and the coffee landed directly in his lap.

Sam shot up and the waitress apologized several times while wiping the table and the seat, she left and Adrian looked at Dean check her out.

"Nice, "Adrian said getting up and crashing into a waiter with a tray causing everything to spill over and glass to break.

"I am so sorry, "she said raising her hand and hitting Sam directly in the face.

"Ouch," Dean said while Sam rubbed his nose, "that wasn't lucky."

Adrian's eyes widened and she checked her pocket, "The rabbit's foot is gone."

Sam and Dean looked at her wide eyed.

"Son of a bitch,"she said.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They rushed out of the diner looking for the waitress. Adrian tripped and fell face first.

"Ow,"she said propping herself up. Sam came over to help her up.

"So what, now your luck turns bad?"Dean asked.

Adrian looked down at her jeans to see they were torn at both knees which were raw and bloody.

"No shit Sherlock, "Adrian said angrily putting a hand to her knee and pulling it back to see blood.

Sam was holding her up by her arm.

"Can you walk?"Sam asked.

She nodded and took a step, limping obviously.

Sam picked her up and held her bridal style.

"Thanks, "Adrian mumbled.

"Cute, "Dean said, looking at the two of them.

Sam rolled his eyes and carried her to the Impala.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Adrian sat on the hood of the Impala while Dean called Bobby.

"Yeah,"Dean said into the phone, "she lost it."

Sam poured a little bit of whiskey on each knee and Adrian hissed at the pain.

"All better,"Sam said dabbing the alcohol off with a towel.

She smiled at him, "Thanks, Sasquatch."

He chuckled, "Even in the face of imminent doom, you're hilarious."

"Please calm him down, "Dean said handing Adrian his cell phone.

Adrian got off the hood of the car and took the phone.

"Hey, Bobby, "she began.

Dean leaned next to Sam on the car, watching him, watching her.

"Dude, you got it bad," Dean said to him.

"What are you talking about?"Sam asked, taking his attention from Adrian and looking at Dean.

"You know what?"Dean said smiling, "you like her."

"She's a good hunter, "Sam said shrugging and hiding his face.

"No, I mean you like her like her, "he replied, "like hanky panky like her."

"I don't just look at her for sex, Dean, "Sam told his brother while glancing at Adrian pacing back and forth and nodding at whatever Bobby had just said.

"I know, "Dean said seriously then lightened the mood by adding, "but if you deflower Bobby's little girl over there, I'm pretty sure he'll take a shotgun to you."

Sam wrinkled his nose at his brother and shook his head, "I'm pretty sure she's not a virgin, Dean."

"For your sake, I hope not."

Adrian closed the phone and leaned back against the fence.

Sam and Dean walked towards her seeing she was finished.

"What he say?"Sam asked her.

"Bela Talbot is who stole it. And now she is probably reselling it for God knows how much to God knows who, "she told them closing her eyes and sighing frustratedly.

"Any good news, "Dean asked sarcastically.

Adrian was obviously not amused," He knows someone who might be able to find her."

"Well, that's a start, "Sam said giving her a reassuring smile.

She returned it weakly and tried removing her head from the fence only to have it snap back.

"Damnit,"she yelled.

"What's wrong?"Sam asked urgently.

She sighed, "My hair is stuck to the damn fence."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Adrian walked into the hotel room and sat criss cross on the bed. Sam sat on the other bed and Dean went to leave.

"Wait, "she said starting to get up, "where are we going now?"

"You and Sam are going nowhere," he said pointing a finger at her, "you are just gonna sit right on that bed and not even move."

"What, you can't be-"she started angrily while rising off the bed, but losing her footing and falling on the floor.

Sam started to help her off but she got up quickly.

"My point exactly," Dean said and then left.

She sat on the bed again, fell back into the pillows, and stared at the ceiling.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They sat in complete silence. Adrian hadn't moved a muscle since Dean left and Sam didn't know what to do with the silence.

"How you holding up?"Sam asked and then mentally slapping himself for asking such a dumb question.

"I'm holding like a hunter," she said sitting up cautiously.

"That's good right?"He asked jokingly.

She laughed and swung her legs over the bed so she was directly parallel with Sam.

"So you asked me a question this morning, "she began seriously, "but I never got to hear a piece of your back-story.

Sam looked down and Adrian wondered if the past was too painful.

"I tried being normal once, "he began moving to sit next to her on the bed, "went to college, got a girlfriend, the whole shebang."

"What happened?"She asked almost in a whisper.

"A demon killed her and I went back on the road with Dean to find it and get revenge," he said.

"Did you?"

He nodded, "Did you ever do the whole normal thing."

"My Mom was a witch and my Dad was a hunter. My Mom had me most of the time and I went with my Dad on long holidays and weekends, "she looked down and Sam thought she wasn't going to continue," I went to high school full time and hunted with my Dad as much as I could. Don't get me wrong I loved my mother but she wanted me to be something I wasn't. She helped me with my powers and wanted me to be a normal teenage girl, but I loved hunting with my Dad."

"You went to high school?"

She nodded.

"What was it like?"

"I was a loner cheerleader, "she said.

"You were a cheerleader, "he said his eyes widening.

"Mhmmm,"she said with a smile, "head cheerleader."

"What happened? You just gave it up to be a hunter." Sam asked astonished.

"My Mom died. "She stated simply and turning to Sam to see him staring at her.

He leaned in closer to her and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. She leaned in even closer and just when she thought they would kiss she heard a rattling noise.

They both turned to see the AC unit leaking a thick heavy smoke.

"Seriously, "Adrian yelled at no one in particular as Sam got up to check it out. Suddenly, the AC burst into flames.

She removed a blanket from a bed and threw it to Sam while he tried to stamp it out.

She finally put it out and looked at her jacket sleeve to see it on fire.

Sam grabbed the curtain instead of the blanket and patted it on her harm. The curtain fell and the rod hit Adrian on the head. Sam slipped and got knocked out as well, but not before seeing a man at the window staring in.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Adrian opened her eyes, her vision blurring and refocusing to see herself duct taped to a chair.

"Sam, "she said snapping her head up.

"Lookey,"an unfamiliar voice said, "Your girlfriends awake."

Adrian snapped her head to the left to see a very familiar face.

"Kubrik,"she said in shock, "what the hell are you doing?"

Kubrik looked at her sadly and shook his head with pity.

Adrian looked to her right to see Sam tied to a chair, his face bloody. He caught her eye and smiled reassuringly.

"Little Addy Turner,"Kubrik said regaining her and Sam's attention," what are you doing with the likes of Sam Winchesters?"

"What are you doing beating him to death?"She yelled back angrily.

He crouched down in front of her so they were eye level," Are you pregnant, Adrian?"

Adrian's jaw dropped, "What?"She said oddly calm.

"That is the only reason I could think of for you to be with this monster," he rising to strike Sam in the face.

She jumped in her seat and momentarily panicked.

"No, "she yelled, "I am not pregnant. Leave him alone."

"You poor, misleaded woman,"Kubrik began patting her head and then looked at Sam," I used to think your friend Gordon sent me."

Sam sighed loudly," Oh come on!"

"Not Gordon Walker?" Adrian asked, turning to Sam.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, he sent me to track you down, and put a bullet in your brain," Kubrick said pointing his finger at Sam.

"Why?"Adrian asked rolling his eyes.

"I used to think it was because Gordon sent me, "he continued and the grabbed Adrian's face in both his hands, "but now I know it's too free you from this abomination."

He let go of her and decked Sam hard in the face.

"Stop hitting him, "Adrian yelled angrily looking at Sam.

He pulled a piece of duct tape, pressed it over Adrian's mouth and continued," You were part of that Demon plan to open the gate weren't you?"

"We did everything we could to stop it, "Sam replied.

"Lie lie! You were in on it. You know what their next move is too, don't you?"Kubrick continued to interrogate him while Adrian looked on in horror.

"No, I don't, OK? You're wrong about all of this, "Sam said.

Adrian nodded enthusiastically trying to back him up.

"Where are they gonna hit us next?"Kubrick yelled.

Sam just sighed and hung his head. Kubrick got angry and punched Sam square in the jaw.

"Where?"He yelled," Gordon told me about you, Sam. About your powers. You're some kinda weirdo psychic freak?"

Adrian frowned and tried to say, "What's he talking about?" but it came out muffled and illegible.

"No, not any more I- no powers, no visions, nothing, it just-"Sam tried to defend himself but Kubrick cut him off with a punch.

"I saw what happened. Why am I here? Because I saw your picture on the web? Because I chose this Motel instead of another? Luck like that doesn't just happen,"Kubrik yelled at him.

"It was a rabbit's foot, "Adrian tried to say.

"Shut up!"He yelled at her," It's God. He led me here for one reason. To do His work. This is destiny."

Kubrick pulled out a gun from his waist and aimed it directly at Sam's head. Adrian struggled furiously against her restraints.

The sound of a gun being cocked directed everyone's attention to the door. Dean was standing in the doorway and overly confident smile on his face.

"Nope,"he said smugly," No destiny, just a rabbit's foot."

Kubrick turned towards Dean and kept his gun aimed at Sam," Put the gun down son, or you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall."

"What this thing?"Dean asked mockingly.

"Yeah, that thing,"Kubrik replied agitation in his voice.

"OK. But you see there's something about me that you don't know. "He said, putting his gun down and picking up a pen. Adrian would have called him a dumbass for that but she was hindered by the duct tape.

"Yeah? What would that be?"Kubrick replied losing his patience.

"It's my lucky day, "he said and then threw the pen so it landed right in the barrel of Kubrick's gun.

Dean laughed and raised his arms," Oh my God, did you see that shot!"

Kubrick just stared at his gun and tried to the dislodge the pen. Dean just picked up the TV remote and threw it. It landed right between Kubrick's eyes and he dropped out cold.

Dean smiled wide then looked at Sam and Adrian.

"I'm Batman, "he said suavely.

"Yeah, you're Batman, "Sam replied sarcastically.

Adrian just rolled her eyes.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Adrian sprinkled the last of the pepper on the embers of the small fire.

"Alright,"she said rising from her crouching position, "that should do it."

"One second, "Dean said leaning on a gravestone and scratching on a lottery ticket.

"Dean, we gotta burn it," Sam said from behind her.

Adrian started to walk over to Dean but he held up his hands, "Back off, Jinx."

Adrian rolled her eyes and snatched the rabbit's foot from Dean's hand. He started to bitch about it but she gave him the death stare. She was about to throw it into the fire but she heard a gun cocked and turned.

There stood a woman in her late 20s with blonde hair, blue eyes, and an annoying smirk on her face. This must have been Bela Talbot. She also had a gun in her hand but that's not what was making her angry. She'd had a crappy day because of the damn rabbit's foot and all she wanted to do was get rid of the damn thing.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me. Or, you know, whatever. Put the foot down, honey. "She said to Adrian, her gun pointed at Dean.

"Don't honey me, bitch,"Adrian said angrily. Sam and Dean both turned to look at her with wide eyes. At this point she couldn't have cared any less. She'd was at her breaking point.

"Look I've had it. Now you listen to me, Bela. I've had a long damn day and no hoity toitey stick up her ass Brit is gonna stop me from throwing this damn thing up in flames. Now put down the damn gun and let me do my job," she yelled, borderline of hysterically angry.

"I like you,"Bela said simply and then fired a shot at Sam.

"Son of a bitch,"Dean screamed out as Sam clutched his arm in pain

"Now,"Bela said calmly talking to Adrian," I can't shoot Dean and you I'd probably kill, but I know how to aim, so give me the rabbit's foot and I don't kill Sam."

Adrian started to yell out something but she just smiled and threw the thing at Bela with a, "Think fast."

Bela caught it and cursed while Adrian just smiled.

"Now, "Dean said smugly," What do you say we destroy that ugly-ass piece of dead thing?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

Bela threw the rabbit's foot into the flames and Adrian exhaled in relief as it burned.

"Thanks very much. I'm out one and a half million, and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer,"Bela whined.

"Wow. I really don't feel bad about that. Sam? Adrian?"Dean asked them.

" even a little, "Sam said clutching his arm.

"Not at all," Adrian agreed.

"Hmm,"she said walking over to a gravestone and leaning on it casually," Maybe next time I'll hang you out to dry."

"Oh don't go away angry, just go away, "Dean said sarcastically.

She smirked," Have a nice night." She said then left.

Adrian turned to Sam, "Are you alright."

"I'll live," he said, "Are you?"

She laughed, "I'm not the one who got shot."

"Yeah," Dean said, "but you are the one who had a psychotic break."

"Oh shut up," she replied and Sam laughed.

"I almost forgot," Dean said searching his jacket pocket," We're up $46000."

He continued to search his jacket pockets but came up empty. A car roared in the distance and they all knew exactly what had happened to their scratch tickets.

"Son of a Bitch,"Dean yelled.

After everything that happened today all Adrian did was laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is not an episode of supernatural. I made it up myself.**

**P.S.I got my first reviewer! **

**THANK YOU ANON! I feel the same way, Sammy almost never gets the girl on TV or in fanfiction and that totally sucks cuz he's amazing. It's interesting that you mentioned a girlie friend for Dean though. I won't promise anything because I mainly wanted to focus on Sam and Adrian, but maybe I'll put it into my planned sequel.**

**Chapter 3**

Adrian cruised down the road in her 1968 Camaro. The windows were down, her hair was wiping around and for the first time in a long time she felt a genuine pang of happiness. It was 12 in the afternoon and the early fall air was a bit warm. She pushed her aviator sunglasses higher on the bridge of her nose and shrugged off her leather jacket with one hand on the wheel. Leaning back in her seat, she contemplated her current situation.

She was following behind Sam and Dean in the Impala to Bobby's. Apparently, Ruby had been a busy gal and had helped Bobby rebuild the legendary Colt while they dealed with a not so lucky rabbit's foot. She still didn't trust the demon yet but she would tolerate her for now.

Dean still had a demon deal though and his year was slowly shrinking. They hadn't mentioned it all since the Seven Sins incident, but Adrian had a feeling it'd come up soon. She'd caught Sam researching it on several occasions and it was only matter of time before he said something to his stubborn brother.

Although, Sam wasn't much better in retrospect. The run in with Kubrick had shaken her up a bit. She knew Gordon Walker was a psychotic hunting enthusiast and Kubrick was a Jesus freak, but she doubted they'd make up something as insane as Sam being a psychic leader of the demons. Bobby had neglected to mention anything like that.

She hadn't been honest with them either though. She'd told them about her powers but she wasn't ready to tell them the real story. She doubted she would even ever tell them anything besides what she'd already said.

Her phones ring interrupted her train of thought. She reached for her cell phone in her pocket and saw it was Sam.

She flipped it open and answered,"Hey Sasquatch."

"Hey sugar, "Dean's voice said on the other end.

"Hey, Dean, "she said rolling her eyes.

"You sound disappointed, "Dean said so she could almost hear the smile in his voice," Sammy can't come to the phone right now, he's having a dirty dream about you."

All the heat rushed straight to her face and she thanked her mother for her darker complexion.

"I'd love a play by play when he gets up," she replied keeping herself unphased.

"Gross," Dean said.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Dean?"

"Sam found a possible job, "he said.

"I thought we were gonna see Bobby."

"It's in our path."

She sighed a little and thought,"Ok."

"Alright, just follow me then."

"Ok see you when we get there, "she said and then hung up.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They hit the town about two hours later and Sam shot her a text saying Dean was hungry and they were going to get some food so they were pulling into a diner.

Her engine roared and she pulled in the parking space across from theirs. She killed the car and opened her car door stepping out. Sam couldn't help but stare. She extended her long leg out in her skinny jeans and bare feet. Then she got all the way out in her brown tank top and her hair flowed around her bare arms from the wind.

They walked over to her.

"Hey, Sasquatch, "she said walking to the back of her car and opening the trunk," get enough sleep?"

"I wasn't sleeping, "he said simply.

She turned around and looked at Dean with a smirk.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So what's going on in this town?" Adrian asked and took a sip of her coffee.

"Chick, Veronica Atley, goes psycho and kills her fiancé with a high heel," Dean said simply.

She frowned," That sounds exactly like what it is. Psychotic break."

"But she kept repeating Toby made me do it, "Sam said.

"Okay so she watched Paranormal Activity one too many times, "she said raising her eyebrows.

"As in Toby Tades,"Sam said quietly, "her boyfriend who killed himself back in high school."

"Well you could have started with that, "she said sarcastically.

"She says he came to her in dreams and kept telling her that they could be together again, "Sam said.

"And all she had to do was kill her current love of the life to be with the one who got away," she finished for him.

"Yeah," Dean said looking at her funny, "How'd you know that?"

"You said Toby came to her in a dream right?" she asked.

They nodded.

"Easy, incubus."

"You mean the guy sex demon," Dean said with a disgusted look on his face.

"It's more than that," she replied,"They come to woman in their sleep and well I guess you can figure out the rest."

"EEEW!"Dean exclaimed.

"They exploit the sexual nature of woman to a point where they either kill someone, die of overload, or go crazy and kill themselves."

"What do you mean die of overload?"Sam asked.

"That is something I really don't want to explain to you, "she said awkwardly.

"Well, Addy Turner, I never took you for a prude," Dean said smugly.

"Yeah, well, even I have my limits," she replied avoiding both their eyes.

"Really- "Dean began but Sam cut him off.

"Cut it out, Dean," Sam said coming to her aid.

She turned to him and thanked him with a smile.

Dean looked back and forth between the two. Both had a small innocent smile on their faces and neither looked away from the other. Sam was falling hard and fast for Addy and Dean was sure a girl like her would tear out his heart and break it into tiny pieces. Adrian was a girl hunter and girl hunters were usually very damaged, very untrusting, and very unwilling to love. He didn't know how Sam would deal with Adrian breaking his heart and Dean going to hell.

"The first step would be talking to Veronica Atley," Adrian said, breaking his train of thought.

"Sounds good, "Dean said, "but we need to find a place to crash."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Adrian pulled her duffel bag from her trunk and shut her car.

"You need help," Sam asked behind her.

"I'll manage without superhuman strength, Sasquatch," she winked at him.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" he asked with a laugh.

"Don't pretend you don't like it, "she replied walking towards the hotel lobby with him.

"Not my ideal of dirty talk," he said smugly.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said as coolly as she could, but the thought of Sam talking dirty to her made an ache go to her nether regions.

Dean came out of the hotel lobby.

"What room are you guys in?" she asked when he got close enough.

"Well, "he began almost timidly," I could only get one room with two beds and a pull out couch."

She shrugged.

"You're cool with that?"Sam asked.

"Yeah," she said then turned to Dean," unless you got a problem with a girl in your room."

"It's usually the opposite problem," Sam muttered under his breath.

"Lighten up Sammy," Dean said," he's such a prude."

"Yeah, you bring a girl, I tell her you've got the clap," she said.

"That's cold, "he replied.

"Like ice, darling," she said and then started sauntering towards the rooms.

They both stared as her hips swayed and her hair bounced.

Dean spoke up while they followed behind her, "That girl is gonna be the death of us."

**SUPERNATURAL**

They'd set up in the room. Dean and Addy took beds and Sam took the pull out couch.

Addy suggested that she go undercover as a criminal psychologist and talk to Veronica Atley. She was in the bathroom getting dressed while Sam and Dean researched.

"This thing is sick," Dean said, reading a lore book.

"The incubus?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. He messes with girls for fun. What kind of sick bastard does that?"

Sam started to answer, but Adrian came out answering for him, "They feed off the chaos energy they create in the female psyche."

"Like I said, sick," Dean said as Sam turned around to look at her.

If all psychiatrists looked like she did, he might just go to one. She wore a black pencil skirt that came mid-thigh and a white long sleeve button down shirt. Every curve she had was emphasized and Sam was sure he felt his jeans tighten in the crotch.

"You ready?" he asked hurriedly.

"One second," she said sitting on her bed and pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She pulled on a pair of black pumps and gestured to Sam that she was done.

Sam took a deep breath and followed her out the door.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They pulled into the parking lot of Royalty Memorial Psychiatric Center.

"You gona be okay?" Sam asked pulling into the drop off area.

"This isn't my first hunt, Sam," she said ruffling through her bag for something.

"I know," he said as she pulled on her glasses, "just be careful."

"Okay, Mom," she said sarcastically with a smile.

She uncrossed her legs and adjusted her skirt causing Sam to stare. When she turned to him she snapped his eyes up.

"I'll be back," she said getting out of the car and closing the door behind her.

"Addy," Sam said through the open window. She spun around to look at him.

"Be careful," he repeated and then drove off to get a parking space. She watched him drive off until she turned around and walked into the building.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Her heels clicked along the tile floor with each step she took.

Click. Click. Click.

The hallway seemed to never end. She just wanted to find Veronica in room 242 and get this over with. The place was creepy. Everything was white. The hallway, the walls, the ceiling, the door, even the guards were dressed in all white.

.

Adrian stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. She swiped her card and the door made a slight click sound as it opened. She pushed the door open further and stepped in, closing it behind her.

The room was dark, except for the light shining in through the window. There was only one chair, a desk, and a bed, with a girl on it, staring at the floor. She was pretty. She had long dark hair and green eyes. She wore hospital gown that hung loosely around her too skinny frame.

Adrian never liked scary movies because she was living in one. This was a scene straight out of a scary movie.

"Hi, Veronica, "she said taking the chair at the desk and flipping it around to face her," I'm Shelly and I'm here to help you."

"That's what they all say, but all they do is give me meds," Veronica finally said something and looked up at Adrian.

She almost gasped at how sad she looked. It was like the personification of despair.

"Well, I'm here to hear what you have to say and nothing more," she replied giving her a weak smile.

She snorted at that as Adrian sat down.

"What do you think happened to you?"

"I was tricked into killing the man I love," she said and put her hands over her eyes, trying desperately not to cry.

Adrian gave her time to compose before she asked her next question.

"Who tricked you?" she asked slowly.

"Toby, the bastard, "she said, "He promised me we could be together. He said I wouldn't really hurt him. He said he just needed to test me."

"Test you?" she asked with sympathy.

"He said he wanted to make sure I really loved him," her voice broke at the word loved.

"How did he talk to you?"

"He came in my dreams," she blushed heavily.

"Why are blushing, Veronica?"Adrian asked her knowing fully the answer.

Veronica didn't answer and instead began biting her fingernails.

"What were the dreams like, Veronica?" she rephrased the question.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Bad."

"Bad?"She repeated questioningly.

Veronica nodded.

"Bad how?"She asked, "Bad like nightmares or bad like something different."

"Something different, "Veronica then started looking around the room, making sure not to meet Adrian's eyes.

"Sexual different?" she asked slowly.

Veronica looked at her and her eyes widened, "You believe me."

She stated it. She knew that she believed her.

Adrian didn't answer and instead just stared at Veronica with a genuine smile.

"It wasn't really Toby, you know?" Veronica said to her fiddling with her fingers furiously.

"Who was it then?"She leaned forward earnestly.

"He wants you. He always wants woman like you, "Veronica got up from the bed and started pacing back and forth," He likes you. You have to go. You have to save yourself."

Veronica stopped right in front of Adrian and leaned very close, "No matter how good it feels. No matter how much you want him or need him. No matter the pleasure you feel you can't give in."

"To what?" she asked standing up to match her.

Veronica grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently.

"You can't give in," she yelled, continuing to shake her.

Several guards came in and started restraining Veronica.

"You can't give in. You can't give in. You can't give in. You can't give in. You can't give in," she screeched it over and over again while the guards restrained her to the bed. She was kicking furiously and still screaming the same words. She glanced in the corner of the room to see a dark figure looming in the shadows and then it vanished as soon as it appeared. When Adrian turned and ran out of the room, Veronica was still screaming the same thing.

**SUPERNATURAL**

She ran as fast as she could in the damn heels she was wearing. She came through the exit and searched for her car in the small parking lot. She spotted it and walked down the steps swiftly.

Sam was staring off into the distance when she knocked furiously on the window. He unlocked and she slid in, breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Sam asked turning to her with a worried look

She shook her head, trying to regain clarity.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Or an incubus, "she replied, finally turning to him with wide eyes.

"You saw it?" Sam yelled, before turning her ignition on and speeding away from the hospital.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam burst through the door of the hotel room with Adrian not far behind him.

"What happened?" Dean asked with a frown.

"She saw it?"Sam said pointing to Addy.

"You saw it?" Dean asked with shock.

"No, "she said and sat on her bed to pull of her shoes, glasses, and undo her hair," I've been trying to tell Sam I thought I saw it."

Sam sat in a chair and bounced his leg nervously, "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Did you learn anything?" Dean asked.

"Nothing we didn't know, "she said and pulled out her tape recorder she had hidden in her skirt pocket.

She played back the conversation and paused it at the part Veronica had warned her.

"Is that it?" Sam asked frowning.

"She wasn't much help, after that she just started freaking out," she lied perfectly.

"Well, I visited Veronica's apartment," Dean spoke up," the place stunk of sulfur."

"It's official we're dealing with an incubus," Adrian said.

They spent the rest of the evening researching.

It was well after 2 am when Adrian finally calmed down and fell asleep, but she woke up soon after.

She woke up to the sounds of moaning and her first thought was, "How in the hell could Dean have sex with two other people in the room?" But then she actually opened her eyes.

The room was so bright and she sat straight up in the bed, but it was definitely not the bed fell asleep in. This one was a huge circular bed covered in blood red satin sheets.

"What the hell, "she whispered to herself.

She heard the moans continue and she pushed the covers off her to go investigate. She gasped as soon as she saw what she was wearing, a very short and very black night gown with a horribly low neckline.

"What the hell, "she repeated louder.

She heard the moans again and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She looked at the floor and thought she'd fall through. The ground looked like it was made of clouds but when she cautiously put her foot down she realized it was just fog over a very cold floor. She stood up and heard the moans crystal clear, almost like they were right behind her.

She spun around and gasped at what she saw.

In the bed was Sam and herself tangled together in the sheets making love. She turned around and she was going to run but she slammed into a hard body. She looked up to see it was Sam.

He smiled and looked up and down her body appreciatively. She stepped back from him and covered her chest, "Sam."

"You should watch, Adriana," he said using her full name and pulling her flush against him.

She gasped at the contact at the same time her other self gasped in the bed. The Sam that was holding her smiled and turned her around still keeping her body against his.

She wanted to look away, close her eyes, anything, but she couldn't. It was almost hypnotizing watching the other her and Sam. The sheet covered them from the waist down and she had her legs wrapped around his torso. One of his hands was holding one of her legs up and the other was under her head acting as elevation so they were face to face. Her hands were fisted in his hair and she scrunched, making sounds of appreciation every time he thrusted.

The Sam behind her began whispering in her ear," Do you like what you see Adriana?" His hand was on her shoulder but it looped down tracing the edge of her nightgown's bust. She shivered at his touch at the same time the other her groaned.

An ache settled between her legs.

"Do you want that Adriana?" Sam asked running his fingers down the front of her body all the way down to her inner thigh.

She gasped as he began to message her leg. The other her moaned loudly.

"Do you want that?" Sam asked again dragging his fingers up until they were right below her heat.

She shook her head, desperate to contain any sense of dignity.

"Silly girl, "he whispered into her neck," you're a bad liar."

He kissed her neck as he dragged his hand to her hip to the edge of her underwear that held together by two ribbons tied into a bow at both sides of her hip.

Sam pulled at the ribbon and her underwear fell to the ground at her ankle. She could feel Sam smiling on her neck before his fingers ran along her slit. She gasped and threw her arm back to hold Sam's arm to keep from falling. Suddenly, the other her and Sam disappeared and the bed was empty.

"Do you want me?" he asked his voice taking on a seductive tone.

She kept silent until he plunged his fingers into her wet heat and she cried out, "Yes!"

He pulled his fingers out of her and she whimpered in protest.

Instead of it ending like she expected it to, Sam turned her around and lifted her legs around his waist. With a wicked smile he kissed her aggressively and they fell back onto the bed.

His lips left hers and he kissed down her neck to her breast. He nipped at the soft flesh and she moaned.

"Adrian," Sam whispered into her ear while messaging her breast.

"Adrian, Adrian, Adrian," Sam's voice got louder and louder until she opened her eyes.

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam let go of Adrian as she sat up straight in the bed and gasped. She turned to Sam sitting next her with a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright?"He asked.

She looked into his eyes and her dreamed flooded right back into her head. Had she said something in her sleep? His name or worse? Did she moan and scream out "Yes," like she had in her dream. She looked away from him, utterly mortified.

"Yeah," she said her voice cracking.

"I couldn't wake you up," he said, looking at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"I'm fine," she said, unable to meet his eyes.

Sam noticed she was sweating, stray strands of hair from her ponytail sticking to her forehead. He raised his hand to check her temperature but she flinched away. What had she dreamed about to make her act this way?

"What are you doing?"She asked as he tried again and pressed the back of his hand to her head. She was burning up.

"You have a fever," he said to her, his voice laced with concern.

No, she didn't. She had a fiery lust burning through her, but no way was she going to tell Sam that.

"I just need a shower, "she said, swinging the covers off the bed.

She hustled to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Sam still sat on her bed staring at the bathroom door when she closed it.

Adrian looked at herself in the mirror and saw hell. Her eyes were tired and her hair was a mess. She felt an immense wetness between her legs.

"It was just a dream, "she thought to herself and repeated it over and over in her head.

A knock on the door had her jumping out of her skin." Addy are you sure your okay?"Sam asked on the other side of the door.

"Yes," she called out and splashed more water on her face.

"Please," Sam said almost too quiet for her to hear over the running water," I need you tell me what's wrong.

She shut off the water and leaned her back against the door.

"I just had a-" she stopped mid-sentence and contemplated how to explain," Vivid dream."

"We're hunters, Adrian," he said comfortingly, "Our nightmares can get pretty bad."

"It wasn't nightmares," she whispered.

"No it wasn't," a deep voice behind her.

She spun around and came face to face with a man.

"Adrian, "Sam yelled, banging on the door," Who is that?"

In retrospect, he was very intimidating. Like too good to be true intimidating. He was way too tall and way too muscular. His dirty blonde hair was slightly tousled and his eyes were impossibly green. He was wearing dark jeans and a red untucked button down shirt. The thing that struck her the most was that he was bare foot. Of course you wouldn't need shoes when running around woman's dreams all night.

"Sam, the incubus is in here," she screamed and frantically tried to turn the knob.

"Stand back," he yelled," I'm breaking down the door."

She turned around and went for the gun they had hidden under the toilet. He held out his hand and she flew towards the wall opposite the door, his power keeping her pinned. She could hear Sam kicking the door and screaming her name.

"Hello, Adriana, I'm Caiden" he said stepping closer and closer to her," last night was divine."

"Go to hell," she said through gritted teeth.

"Been there, done that," Caiden said with a smirk and then he traced his finger down her jaw.

"I'm gonna send you back you son of a bitch," she said and desperately tried to jerk her face from his hand.

He smiled and she finally saw the pure evil in him .His eyes were so dark, so dark and full of evil,"You are so magnificent and sensual and beautiful. A real woman. I can't remember the last time I had a fighter, a woman who isn't going to give in so easily. You've got quite a spirit. A spirit I'll enjoy breaking."

"Adrian, move I'm shooting the door," Sam yelled.

"I wonder if he'd be willing to die for you," Caiden said and then the door flew open.

Sam stood in front of the doorway with his gun raised as the Caiden grabbed Adrian jaws in his hand and kissed her. He disappeared as soon as he came and left Sam staring at Adrian in shock.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"We're leaving, now," Sam yelled, throwing their belongings into their bags.

Adrian was chugging a cup of coffee, "No," she said," We can't leave the woman here to fend for themselves."

"It's after you, Adrian," Sam yelled at her, finally turning to look at her," It's only after you."

"Fine, then let's stay here and fight him," she yelled back," he wants me, let him come and get me."

"Are you insane?" he asked astonished," he'll kill you."

"I'm not some random victim, Sam," she came face to face with him," I'm a hunter."

"Doesn't matter," he replied, "We're getting out of here."

She got angry them," You go then, I'll stay."

"No," he said simply and turned his back to her.

"Sam," she yelled out and he turned to look at her," I'm not some helpless little girl. I got by on my own just fine before you came along and I'll do it again. I saw what that incubus did to Veronica and you can't expect me to let him torture her further. I don't care whether you protect me or not but either way I'm not leaving."

Sam sighed heavily and rubbed his hand over his face," It's the best way."

"How?"she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We take you out of this town and the incubus goes with you," he said quietly.

Sam looked at her sadly, "You know he has an infatuation with you."

"Fine, "she said angrily looking down at the floor," we'll leave."

The door to the hotel room opened and Dean came in with two fast food bags and a drink tray. He took one look at the scene and said, "What I miss?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam had insisted driving with Adrian, and then had insisted driving himself. She had grudgingly said yes, although he hadn't given her much of a choice. They'd agreed on going straight to Bobby's and had called him in advance so he could get a head start on research.

Adrian now sat in the passenger seat of her own car, chugging another cup of coffee.

"You might wanna go easy on the caffeine, Addy," Sam said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I gotta stay wake and if I stay awake then he can't get to me and if he can't get to me then I don't die. A to Z logic. I just need to stay awake," she said all of this one breath and then took another swig of coffee.

Sam could have sworn he saw her twitch as they pulled into the parking lot of Bobby's house.

Bobby was waiting in the doorway and opened Adrian's car door for her.

"How you doin Addy?" he asked, as she jumped out of the car and started walking towards the house.

"You still have the shooting range out back?"She yelled over her shoulder.

"Yeah," he yelled back.

Dean parked out of the Impala and got out," She ok?"he and Bobby asked at the same time.

"She's running on four cups of coffee, six hours of sleep, and a healthy dose of fear denial," Sam said in a frustrated voice.

"Addy doesn't get afraid, boys," Bobby said," She gets angry."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Adrian cocked her gun again putting more bullets in. She aimed for a second before shooting the first bottle, then the second, then third, hitting and shattering all eight of them.

"Your one hell of a shot," Sam said walking out from the house. He'd been watching her ever since she went out three hours before. She'd had to have shot at least forty bottles and cans.

She spun around, gun aimed at him.

"It's me," he said quickly, holding up his hands in defense.

She lowered the gun and set it on a wooden table.

"Are you alright," Sam asked.

She stared straight out at nothing in particular and shook her head, "No."

"We'll get him," he said with confidence. Confidence that she desperately wished she had, "You're not alone."

"I know," she said back.

"Then don't act like you are," he said casually.

"I'm not-"she began but Sam cut her off.

"I know that you're used to being on your own but you're not. I get that you know how to defend yourself, but I want to protect you. I-"this time she cut him off.

"I'm afraid, Sam" she said, finally tuning to look him in the eye.

He looked at her to see the same thing he'd seen when she'd told them about her powers, fear. He put his hand on her face and she caressed her cheek.

"Even hunters don't have to be fearless," he told her softly.

She leaned into his touch," How do you fight someone who uses something like attraction against you?"

Sam frowned, "You're attracted to him?"

"No," she said quickly and then pulled away ending the moment, "he was in a different form."

As soon as she said it she regretted it. Sam looked at her, the same frown on his face. She looked everywhere but his eyes and instantly Sam knew.

"He made you dream about me," he stated.

She turned away from him and went to get more bottles, but Sam caught her arm.

"Sam," she said her back still to him, "Do not go there."

"Why not?" he asked, "Why can't we go there?"

He put extra emphasis on the word we and she yanked her arm from his hand, turning to face him.

"You know why," she almost yelled, "We're hunters, Sam. We don't get happy endings. We get maybe one night together tops."

"What if I don't just want sex?" he yelled back, "I actually care."

"That's it. That's it right there. We don't get what you want from me. We don't get relationships and all that. We get long nights and brutal days. We get things we care about and love ripped away."

"It doesn't have to be like that," he said, trying to make her understand.

"What are we gonna do? Huh. Fall in love, get married on a whim one day at a drive in chapel, and leave the job because I accidentally get pregnant? Can you see that? Can you see us like that?"

Sam lowered his eyes," Yes," he whispered.

She looked at him, absolutely stunned. Had she said what she thought he'd said?

"I know we don't exactly know each other that well or anything, but I felt like I actually had hope to love again when I first saw you."

Adrian's heart broke in two at those words and she knew of only one way to put it together. She stepped right in front of him, grabbed his face in bother hands, and kissed him.

Sam was caught off guard, but she felt him give in when she looped his arm arms around her waist. She held him around his neck and leaned into him. She pulled away and they stood there face to face, eye to eye, in each other's embrace.

"I won't promise anything," she said.

"I don't need you to," he said in a daze.

"Good," she said.

He just smiled and shook his head, pulling her in for another kiss.

Dean looked on from the house with a smile. He'd just looked out the window to see them arguing and kept an eye on it to see if he needed to intervene.

"What you doin spyin on them ya idjits?" Bobby asked coming into the room with a couple of beers.

"Just making sure they don't kill each other, "he said, caught in the act and quickly looking away from the window.

"Yeah, that's it," Bobby said.

"You think they'll make it, Bobby?" Dean asked, sadly.

Bobby looked up and then ignored the question," What you got on this thing?"

"Exactly what we know, we can only exorcise it like any other demon," Dean said, "You?"

Bobby hesitated and looked away.

"Bobby, what did you find?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"There is only one way to summon it," he began," but we have to draw him from one of its victims."

"As in Adrian," Dean said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"No," Sam said," there has to be another way."

"It's the best option," Adrian said back.

Bobby had told them the idea and Sam had straight out denied it. Adrian was willing, even though she was the one in danger. The spell involved her getting in the Devil's Trap and falling asleep. Bobby would then speak the incantation that draws the demon from her dreams and into the trap where he can exorcise it.

"It's simple," she said," I'll just fall asleep and then Bobby'll say the spell and bippity boppity boo we're free."

"Unless he kills you in your sleep first," Sam said back.

Bobby and Dean were watching the exchange from the sidelines.

"It'll take maybe five minutes,"Addy said.

"Guys, "Dean said

"Yeah five minutes till you die," Sam said.

"Guys," Dean said again.

"So I'll just drink sixteen cups of coffee for the rest of my life, "she said back, "I'm exhausted."

"Guys," Dean said louder, still not getting their attention.

"I know, Addy," Sam said,"but you just have to hold out a little longer."

"Sam I can protect myself, inside or outside a dream."

"Shut up ya lovebird idjits," Bobby yelled and they both turned to him, "yall sound like an old married couple after two hours together."

Adrian took a deep breath and Sam sat down, putting his head in his hand.

"Sam," Adrian said calmer," I have to do this. I promise I'll be fine."

"Can you really promise that?" Sam asked quietly.

"We're doing it, Bobby," she told him.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam used the last of the paint to close the Devil's Trap around the makeshift bed. Adrian sat on it sitting cross legged. She watched Sam closely and when he looked up at her she almost ran into his arms and cry.

"You can still back out," he said, sitting in front of her.

"But I won't," she said and then put her hand over his," I can do this."

"I know you can, Addy," he said," I just wished you didn't have to do it alone."

"I don't think you wanna be in my warped mind," she said trying to lighten the mood.

He laughed weakly.

"Have Bobby start the ritual as soon as you're sure I'm asleep."

Sam nodded and she lied down on the bed and shut her eyes. Within a minute she was asleep.

"Bobby," Sam called out quietly, "we gotta get started now."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy opened her eyes and saw no light, just darkness. Then her eyes adjusted to see the night sky and many stars. She sat up slowly, looking around to make sure Caiden wasn't looming in the shadows. She sat up and looked down at her newest outfit. A white silk nightgown with lace edging the bust that came down to her thigh and nothing else. Specifically, no shoes.

"Can you get dream splinters?"she thought to herself.

She stood up and really took in her surroundings. She knew this forest. She walked through it, going through the trees and weaving through the bushes until she hit a dirt path. She walked along it slowly, staring straight ahead. Her movements were almost not her own. She hit the end of the path and saw the one place she never thought she'd see again.

She stepped up the porch, turned the knob to the front door, and walked inside slowly. It was completely empty except for Caiden standing right in the middle of the living room.

"You made it, Adriana," he said smiling wickedly. His eyes scanned her body slowly and she stood tall and proud.

"Like what you see," she said her voice hard.

"So much more than any other woman," he said, his voice hinting with a challenge, "to think I was wasting my time on tramps like Veronica."

He watched her face for a reaction and she offered none. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing him getting to her. Staying silent, she stared him down.

"Your childhood home is quite nice," he said walking around the empty structure," I find it refreshing to know you were once just a young child here."

"So I can add pedophile to your rap sheet," she said disgustingly.

The room changed and suddenly she was in her old bedroom. Her bedroom before she redecorated in her older years. The pink walls, stuffed animals, and giant pink sheeted bed made her anger rise. How dare he take her happy memories and make them into nightmares.

He laughed darkly and ran his hand along the bed, "It is so rare to find a woman of such innocence without her virginity."

"Why me?"she said stalling the conversation.

He smiled wildly and his white teeth repulsed her," You're a challenge and I like challenges. I want you to make sure that you know your place as a woman."

He continued to look at her with the same smile and she lost her cool," Your nothing but a chauvinist, sick, perverted, pathetic bastard."

"And you my dear Adriana are my mistress?" he said and threw her against the wall.

She cried out in pain as her back hit the wall and he appeared right in front of her. His eyes were black and in that moment she wasn't afraid because she knew Sam was going to save her. He raised her face and kissed her roughly. She could feel him sucking the energy from her.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy seized in her sleep and Sam held her hand tight. Bobby read the spell and Adrian's eyes snapped opened.

"Move her now, Sam," Bobby told him.

Sam lifted her up and carried her outside of the Devil's Trap, a split second after the incubus appeared inside of it.

His features were outraged as he looked around the room and up at the Devil's Trap. Adrian stirred in Sam's arms, blinking her eye slowly. She seemed to be in a daze and she tried desperately to say something or move, but she only lay limp in Sam's arms.

"She's a clever little thing, isn't she?" Caiden said looking directly at Sam.

"Do it, Bobby," Dean said.

He began reading the Latin incantation and Caiden seized and strained in pain.

"I'll just come back for you, Adrianna," he yelled making Bobby silent," when I crawl out of hell you will be the first I come for."

Her energy regained and she motioned for Sam to put her down. She stood tall when she walked to the Devil's Trap and stood directly in front of Caiden.

Her voice was ice cold when she spoke," I'm a witch, Caiden."

His eyes widened in fear, "You can't."

"Oh I can and I will," she held out her hand and began whispering in Latin.

Caiden fell down to the floor and black smoke flooded from his nose and mouth.

She crouched right in front of him, eye to eye.

"You picked the wrong woman to mess with," she said.

His body became dust and the ashes burned through the floor until nothing was left. It was as if he was never there.

She stood up and then faltered. Sam raced over to her and she passed out in his arms.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam sat in the chair next to the couch Addy was sleeping on. She'd been sleeping for almost the whole day. She'd earned it all things considering. He had dosed off once or twice and had gotten up for basic things, but other than that he'd stayed by her side.

Dean came in the room with two beers. He handed one two Sam and took a long sip from the other.

"Thanks," Sam said and took a short swig.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at Adrian's sleeping form and then turned to his brothers," I think I'm good."

"You gotta be careful with this one, Sammy," Dean said cautiously.

Sam turned to his brother with a frown," What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't wanna see you hurt, Sammy," he said defensively," Maybe you're falling too hard too fast."

"Dean, you may be content with bar girls and one night stands, but I'm not. I'm not expecting a happy ending, but I am expecting chance. Can you respect that?" Sam said all this, never taking his eyes from Addy.

"Yeah," Dean said simply and then Addy stirred in her sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open to see Sam and she smiled. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Well, hello sleeping bad ass," Dean said ending the moment once more.

Adrian sat up and gave him an eye roll," Well, how did I earn that title?"

"You exorcised an incubus on your own," he said," It's usually a multiple man job."

It was supposed to be a compliment but Addy heard the accusations and suspicion.

"Witches have the ability to exorcise any demon to hell," she paused and looked down at the ground, "permanently."

"So tell me why you don't use your powers again," Dean asked. Sam looked at her expectantly and looked down at the ground. She saw Bobby standing in the doorway and she looked at him, silently begging him to keep her secret.

"It's mentally exhausting," she said, only telling the half truth.

Bobby spoke up," Alright stop hounding the girl."

"I wasn't," Dean said childishly.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, discreetly changing the subject.

"About a day," Bobby said walking to the kitchen.

She rubbed her head, feeling an upcoming headache.

"You should go back to sleep," Sam said.

"I'm good," she said, standing up, "where's the Colt, Bobby?"

Bobby went out of the room and went for his safe. He came back a minute later with the Colt in his hand. He handed it to Dean.

"Use it right," he said.

They nodded.

"Let's go pack up the car, Sammy," Dean said, walking ahead.

"You gonna be okay?" Sam asked Adrian.

She nodded," Go."

Sam went off and followed Dean, leaving Addy and Bobby alone.

Bobby handed a black leather journal to her.

"Your daddy left this here the last time I saw him," he said as she too it in her hand," said I should give it to her if I ever saw you. It's your Mother's journal."

"I don't want it, Bobby," she said trying to hand it back," it's just all our problems in writing."

"You can't keep secrets forever, Adrian," Bobby told her.

"If they don't know, it can't hurt them," she said.

"You don't think Sam would wanna know?" he asked raising his eyebrow," If anyone understands what you're going through it's him."

"Oh, you mean the boy king, psychic demon leader thing?" she said sarcastically," he has a choice to use it. I don't."

"That's not what I mean," he said, "Sam and you got something between each other and it ain't gonna get anywhere by lies."

"I'll tell him if he ever needs to know," she turned her back to him,clutching the journal in her hand" but if not it stays between us."

**So Adrian's got a secret, huh? Well, review, you know you want to. Review even if you don't have an account. Click the button. CLICK IT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! Thank you to my reviewers. You're all so nice to me. Since there is only a couple of you I'd like to mention you by name.**

**hotbobo- Sammy'll GETt some soon, if Dean can stop coming in at the wrong time. LOL. Promise I won't make it a habit of having him interrupt moment but come on it's funny.**

**xMidnightLilliex- You have no idea how flattered I am to read your review. Thank you thank you.**

**dramione-twilight/anon(INSIDE JOKE)- No favoratism(Did i spell that right?) but come on your my first reviewer! Keep it up with the ideas and what not! I always like hearing what you have to say or rather write.**

**Chapter 5: Bedtime Stories**

She could see Sam and Dean in the Impala. They were arguing. Even in her side view mirrors that was obvious. Addy knew what it was about, Dean's demon deal. Sam had mentioned it while he'd helped her pack up her car.

_Addy and Sam leaned against her car with beers, waiting for Dean. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see a frown on Sam's face._

_ "What's on your mind?" she asked him, taking another swig of beer._

_ "Dean," he said, putting down his bottle, "and the deal."_

_ "What are you thinking we do?" she asked quietly, in case Dean came back._

_ "Go after the crossroads demon with the Colt," he said and looked at her, anticipating her answer._

_ "Her life for Dean's soul." she said," does it even work like that?"_

_ He shrugged and sighed," Anything's worth a shot, right?"_

_ "I don't think Dean will go for it. You know how he is about this."_

_ "I'll talk to him," Sam said, the same sad look she saw on his face from time to time appeared," It's like he doesn't care."_

_ "He does," she put her hand on his arm, consoling him," he just doesn't know how to react to all of this."_

_ "I can't lose him," he said so quietly she almost didn't hear it._

_ She pulled him in for a hug and held him as Dean came out._

_ They pulled away from each other when they saw him._

_ "I swear if I catch you two in bed I'm gonna off myself," he said._

_ Adrian playfully punched him in the arm and gave Sam one last look before heading off to her car for the next hunt. _

As they hit the town's welcome sign, Addy saw a bullfrog. Its face inflated and she frowned. She glanced over at the passenger seat to see her mother's journal. It's black, leather cover illuminated as she passed a street light. She hadn't even unlocked the clasp. She was afraid of what she'd read. How far did it go back?

It had to be at least 2 or more inches thick. How many years did her mother document? Was it spells and potions and other witch things in there or her mother's personal life. She could see other things paper clipped inside, but she hadn't even bothered to look at those. She had a feeling she wouldn't like what was hidden on those pages.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They flashed their badges to the victim. A slightly chubby man, Kyle, who had watched his two brothers die, possibly at the hands of a werewolf. The lunar cycle was right, but there was no mention of razor claws and teeth in the newspaper.

They guy looked at all of their badges and then nodded.

"I'm Detective Plant, this is Detective Page, we're with the County Sheriff's Department," Dean said, forgetting about Adrian.

"What about her?" Kyle asked suspiciously.

She smiled wide and batted her eyelashes," Detective Delmar, but you can call me Kathy."

"Okay," he said, in a flustered voice.

Sam and Dean looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah, uh, I've been expecting you," Kyle said, redirecting their attention back to him.

"You have?"Dean asked a bit dumbly.

"All morning," Kyle said and then looked at Sam," You are the sketch artist, right?"

"Uh…" Sam started to say something, but Dean cut him off.

"Yeah. That is exactly who my partner is. The things he can do with a pen," he said with a laugh.

Sam glared at his brother,"Yeah, that's me."

Adrian knew this would be a train wreck so she spoke up," Before we get started on that I wanted to ask you, how'd you get away?" She gave him another flirtatious smile and he was all too eager to speak.

"I have no idea. I was hiding, and he found me. He was coming right for me and then he just stopped. Staring at me with this blank look. And after that he just took off running," Kyle said, obviously recalling the event with fear.

"Kay," Sam began, pulling a notepad from his suit packet," Um, I'm going to need as much physical detail as you can remember."

Kyle went on to tell them that other than his "wild murder filled eyes" he had no werewolf characteristics whatsoever. Sam furiously drew away with a funny look on his face. Kyle did seem to pick up on their weird questions and became agitated.

"Those were my brothers. This guy, he-" Kyle paused and Addy could of sworn he was going to cry," he killed my brothers. How would you feel?"

"I can't imagine anything worse," Sam said.

She and Dean both glanced at him.

Addy spoke up and gave Kyle another smile," I know this isn't easy but if you could remember any more details."

"Th-there was one more thing he had a- a tattoo on his arm of a cartoon character. It's, uh, it's the guy who's chasing the Roadrunner-"Kyle tried to recall but Dean cut him off.

"Wile E. Coyote!" he said way too excitedly.

Kyle nodded just as a doctor came in.

" ," Kyle exclaimed.

"Kyle," the doctor said, acknowledging all three of them with a nod," How you holding up?"

Kyle looked at Addy with a lopsided smile before answering," OK, considering."

"You're Kyle's Doctor?" Dean asked.

"Yes," he said.

Dean held up his badge," Can I just ask you a few questions?"

The doctor nodded and left the room with Dean.

Kyle pointed at Sam's notebook," Can I see it?"

Sam tensed up," Uh, yeah. Yeah, yeah, uhm yeah it's a, you know…work in progress."

He handed him the notebook. Kyle and Addy both looked at it in horror. One thing was for sure, Sam had no future as an artist.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean held Sam's drawing in his hand," Boy, this is a piece of uh, art. Really."

Adrian took it from Dean and laughed," I knew you had an inner child somewhere," she said.

Sam snatched it back from her, "Like you could have done any better."

"A three year old could have done btter,"Dean said laughing along with Addy.

"Alright," Sam said," So what did the Doc have to say about Kyle's brothers?"

"Not much, they were D.O.A. at the scene. He did give me the lowdown on the Coroner's report," he said.

"Lemme guess, heart missing." Addy asked.

"Nope," Dean said.

"No," Sam repeated in confusion.

"But chunks of their kidneys, lungs and intestines," Dean said.

"That's gross," she said, "and definitely not werewolf behavior."

"So, what? Demon? Attacker could've been possessed." Sam said.

"Demons don't give mercy halfway through an attack," Addy said.

"True," Dean said," Did Kyle say anything else?"

"Besides ask Addy for her number, no" Sam said with a smirk.

"Not cool," she said and punched Sam in the arm.

"Who can blame him?" Dean said," You laid it on thick."

"To cover your ass," she said.

"I had it under control," he said.

She rolled her eyes and started walking to the Impala.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Adrian sat in her hotel room alone. She was changing out of her detective get up and into her normal clothes. It was getting considerably colder outside so she pulled on a black long sleeve cotton shirt, dark wash skinny jeans with her brown combat boots, and a green knit beanie. She instantly felt warmer as she heard a knock at the door.

"No room service needed," she yelled out.

"That's too bad," Sam's teasing voice said on the other side of the door.

She smiled wide and went to open the door.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said back.

"I thought we were past one syllable words," he said with a smile.

She laughed and pulled him into her room. He closed the door behind him as she sat on the bed.

"So what brings you here, Sasquatch," she said with a smirk," anything else on the case?"

"No," he said taking a seat next to her," just came to see how you were doing."

"Well," she said mischievously before she threw her legs over Sam's lap and laced her fingers through his hair," I've got a fairly attractive man in my room, all alone. How do you think I'm doing?"

"Pretty good," Sam said and then ran his hand up her thigh.

"No," she said and then pulled him by his collar until their faces were inches apart," Amazing."

Sam made the next move and closed the space between them with a kiss. She laced her arms around his neck and pulled him back with her onto the bed. As he laid on top her, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He broke the kiss and trailed down her neck with his lips. He nipped at the skin right below her collarbone and she gasped.

"Sam," she said breathily.

Sam trailed his hand down her stomach to her jeans. He quickly unbuttoned them and moved her underwear aside before rubbing his finger on her clit.

She let out a cry of surprise and pleasure.

"Do you like that?" Sam whispered into her ear.

"Yes," she cried out.

He rubbed his finger quicker on her sensitive nub and she could feel the pressure building in her body. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, searching for some sort of support. She whimpered and moaned, desperate for release.

"Come for me," Sam said into her neck before giving it another bite.

Just then, a furious knock banged on the door.

"Sammy, you in there," Dean yelled obnoxiously on the other side.

Sam raised his head from her neck with an incredibly annoyed look on her face. The buzz left her body and she sighed heavily, removing her arms from around his neck.

"Sorry," he said, removing his finger and raising off her.

"It's fine," she said getting up with him and fixing her clothes.

"Sammy," Dean yelled again, banging hard on the door.

Sam looked back to make sure Addy was fully dressed and then opened the door.

"Hey," Dean said, waltzing into her room.

He looked between Sam and Addy," Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes," they both said at the same time.

"Remember safe sex you two," he said with a lopsided grin.

"I can't remember the last time I wanted to slap someone so badly," she said to him.

Sam gave her another apologetic smile as Dean sat down at the small table in her room. His eye caught something and Addy looked to his line of vision. He was staring at her mother's journal.

He pulled it out from underneath her research papers.

"So you've got a diary," he said waving it around mockingly.

"You're begging me to backhand you," she said," and that's my mothers."

Dean carefully put it down," Sorry," he mumbled.

"What's in it?" Sam asked.

She averted her eyes to the ground," I haven't looked yet."

"How long have you had it?"Dean asked with a frown.

She shrugged," Not long." She said slightly agitated.

"It could have some helpful stuff," Dean offered.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself, "Or I could be reading about my mother's sex life and I'm not dying to find out in what sexual position I was conceived in."

"That's...just gross," Dean said.

Then Sam saw it. It was a like a wall was put up. Her face was the same mask he'd seen when they'd first met. The sarcasm and the jokes, it was what she hid behind. It was what she used to keep from letting people in.

"So you can see why I'm not all too eager to crack it open," she said with a smirk.

"So anything on the case?"Sam asked eager to change the subject.

"No, but-"Dean was cut off by the ring of Addy's cell phone.

She pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?"she listened to the voice on the other line, "Yes, this is Kathy Delmar."

Her face became more and more distraught with each word on the other end.

"Okay, we'll be there soon," she said and then hung up the phone.

"We got another one," she said grabbing her jacket off the chair and opening the door.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Please, please," the woman begged.

She was struggling with Dr. Garrison, furiously trying to get out of bed.

Dr. Garrison consoled her and then walked out of the room. He turned his attention to Sam, Dean, and Addy.

"What the hell is going on here? My whole town is going insane," he said in confusion.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do," Sam said and Dr. Garrison walked off, his shoulders tense.

Dean turned to Addy," Maybe you should take this one."

"Why?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked.

"Well, she's-"he started to trail off.

"What is it with men and tears?" Addy asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Will you?" Dean asked.

"I'm just as bad with emotions as any other man, you know?" she said.

"I'll do it," Sam said, rolling his eyes and entering the room.

Addy and Dean stood outside the door, waiting for Sam.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Dean asked her randomly.

She turned to him abruptly. His face was set in a hard frown.

"No," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"I get a feeling that you're not telling us everything," he said in an accusing tone," Look, I like you, but if you hurt my brother in any way-"

She cut him off, "Don't you dare talk to me like I'm something we hunt. Now I don't give a damn whether you like me or not, but I would never hurt Sam. You on the other hand might wanna look at yourself before you point fingers at me. That demon deal you have is killing your brother and you won't be bothered to care."

Dean chuckled darkly," You don't know us."

"Maybe not, but I know if you'd pull your head out of your ass for five minutes you'd see that I'm not the one you need to worry about, "she paused and Dean could see her fist clenching," at least not yet."

"Is that a threat?" he asked, daring her to fight back.

She stepped right up to him," Not a threat, a promise."

"Alright," Sam began, but he stopped once he saw Dean and Addy face to face, daring the other to make a move," Did I miss something?"

"Nothing at all," Addy said, daring Dean to say otherwise.

Dean backed down and turned to his brother," What she say, Sam?"

Addy looked away from Dean and looked at Sam," You got anything up our Ally?"

Sam looked between the two, making a mental note to ask Dean what had happened later.

"Yeah, I think we've got a vengeful spirit," Sam said.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Well, there's no sulphur anywhere," Dean said and then looked to Sam by the window Julie had described earlier," How about the EMF?"

"Yeah, it's going nuts right where Julie said she saw the little girl," Sam said shutting the EMF off and shoving it into his pocket.

"There's definitely a spirit here,"Addy said, walking out of the old lady's kitchen.

"Who stood outside the crime scene and watched," Dean said.

"Looks like it," Addy replied in a hard tone.

If Dean picked up on her severity it, he didn't address it. Sam, however, did notice it.

"What the hell do you make of that?" Dean asked rubbing his head.

"Actually I do have a theory," Sam said,"Uh, sorta."

"Hit me," Dean said while they walked outside.

"Well, thinking about fairtales," Sam said sheepishly.

"Oh that's- that's nice. You think about fairy tales often?" Dean asked mocking his brother once again.

"No," Addy said speaking up," that makes sense."

"How?"Dean asked with a baffled look on his face.

"The murders. A guy and a girl? Hiking through the woods, an old lady tries to eat 'em? That's Hansel and Gretel. Then we got three brothers arguing over how to build houses, attacked by the Big Bad Wolf," Sam told his brother slowly.

"Those guys were a little chubby. Well wait I thought those things ended with uh, everyone living happily ever after?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Not the originals," Addy began," See the Grimm brothers stuff was kinda the folklore of it's day, full of sex, violence, cannibalism. Now, it got sanitized over the years, turned into Disney flicks and bedtime stories."

"So you think the murders are uh, what? A re-enactment? That's a little crazy," Dean said skeptically.

Adrian snorted.

"What?" Dean asked harshly.

"Crazy as what? Every day of our lives?" she said with an indifferent shrug.

"Touché. How's the creepy ghost girl involved?" Dean asked.

"Uhm, well, she must've been here for a reason. I'm willing to bet you top dollar she was at the construction site too," Sam said.

"We have to do research now, don't' we?" Dean asked in a whiny tone.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy walked along the dirt path with her books in hand. She'd left Sam and Dean to do some research on her own. She had a few child death newspaper articles, a Grimm's Fairy Tales she'd bought from the local bookstore, and her mother's journal. She found a bench and sat down leafing through the articles. Finding no children that fit the description that Julie had given them, she leafed through Grimm's Fairy Tales.

Looking through, she had a memory of her mother reading her Hansel and Gretel. Next, she remembered her mother laughing and telling her that a real witch would never waist there time eating kids.

_"Mommy," 4 year old Addy asked in her bed," What are real witches like?_

_ "They're fierce, strong, smart, and beautiful," her mother had replied," the best of female kind."_

_ "Are they good people?" she had asked._

_ "Go to sleep," her mother had said, then tucked her into bed._

Looking back now, Addy couldn't believe she'd been so naïve. Of course, she was four years old, but that didn't stop her for the next thirteen years.

Try as she could, she couldn't push the memory away like she usually did. She looked at her mother's journal and picked it up in her hands. Carefully, she unsnapped the clasp and opened to the first page.

_January 23, 1980_

_My mother is driving me crazy. She keeps saying I need to be responsible and live up to my power. Blah blah blah and so on and so forth. What if I just want to be normal? What if I just want a normal life? No magic, no hunters, no nothing. And get this, she says that I need to make sure I continue our line. As in she wants grandkids. I'm 25. I have hopes and dreams and all that. I want to travel and see the world. I can't do that with a baby on board, not to mention a husband. But when I do have a kid, I'll make sure they stay as far away from this as possible. I'm going to take them away from this and make sure they never have anything to do with the supernatural._

Addy quickly closed the book. 1980, two years before she was born. Two years before she had the utter disappointment of having a child born with the biggest hunter complex ever. Two years before Kitten Adriana Turner was born. Yes, her first name was Kitten. She loathed it with a passion. Around her mother and all through school it was either Kitty or Kit. The hunting world knew her as Addy.

Her phone rang and she checked the caller ID to see it was Sam.

She answered it with a sigh.

"Addy, where are you?" Sam asked frantically into the phone.

"I'm researching," she half-lied, getting up from the bench and walking in the general direction of the Impala.

"Well, we just ran into Cinderella and her psychotic stepmother," he said.

"What happened?" she asked," Are you okay?"

"We're fine," he said," Saved the girl. Dean saw the spirit."

"Where are you guys?" she asked, hustling faster.

"Back at the car," he said.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," she hung up.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy saw the Impala with Dean leaning against it on the other side of the road. The wind blew heavily and she shivered. She pulled her green hat out of her pocket and over her ears. Looking both ways, she crossed the road in a sprint.

"Well, looky who it is?' Dean said as she approached the car, "Nice hat."

'Not now, Dean," she said and then noticed the apple in his hand," Why do you have that?"

"The little girl was just staring at me and then she just disappeared," he tossed the apple to her," she left that behind."

Adrian turned the apple in her hand.

"You were right," Dean said.

She looked up with an arched eyebrow.

"I mean earlier," Dean said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly," when you said I should worry about myself."

"You were right too," she began," but what I'm hiding, believe in me when I say it's nothing that'll hurt you or Sam."

"Does it hurt you?" Dean asked. She looked at him sadly.

"That's enough share and care, Dean," she said, just as Sam came.

"Paramedics picked up Cinderella," he said and then looked at the apple in Addy's hand.

"So... Little girl, shiny red apple. I'm guessing that means something to you, fairy tale boy?" Dean asked.

Adrian smiled at Dean's joke and Sam frowned.

"Dude, come on," Sam said," enough with the jokes."

"Don't worry Sasquatch I think it's sexy," Addy said with a wink.

Sam smiled and Dean made an over exaggerated disgusted sound.

'The apple people," Dean said loudly.

"Snow White," Sam and Addy said at the same time.

"Snow White? Ah I saw that movie. Oh the porn version anyway. There was this wicked Stepmother? Woo, she was wicked," Dean said with a grin.

Addy just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"There is a wicked Stepmother. And she tries to kill Snow White with a poison apple," Sam said.

"But the apple doesn't actually kill the girl, right?" Dean asked.

"No. Puts her into a deep sleep, so deep it's almost like she's dead," Adrian said then her eyes widened," We have to go back to the hospital."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"No," the nurse said apologetically," We don't have any comatose little girls."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Totally," the nurse said in a slightly ignorant tone," It's mostly old guys. And well...Callie. She's been around since before I started here."

"Callie?" Addy asked.

"Yeah, it's so sad. And poor Dr. Garrison he just won't give up on her," the nurse said.

"Is Callie one of his patients?" Dean asked.

She shook her head, "His daughter."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Adrian, Sam, and Dean stood outside the doorway as they watched Dr. Garrison read Red Riding Hood to his daughter. He looked up and stopped when he saw them in the doorway.

He cleared his throat and got up from his chair," Detectives. Can I help you?"

"We just...heard that Callie is your daughter," Dean spoke up.

"And we wanted to say how very sorry we are," Sam chimed in.

Addy looked into the hospital room. Callie was lying in the hospital bed. Her very first thought was that how can someone dormant for so long look that beautiful. She'd didn't understand, what was the point of keeping someone brain dead, alive. Gone is gone. There isn't any way to bring them back.

Dr. Garrison nodded," Well, uh. Thank you. If you'll excuse me."

Dr. Garrison started walking away and they followed after him.

"We don't mean to intrude, we can't possibly understand how hard it must be for you seeing her like this," Sam said in his sympathy tone.

"It's not easy. She's uh, been here since she was eight years old," he said, his voice strained.

"That's when she was poisoned?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Swallowed bleach. Never figured out how she got her hands on the bottle. My wife found her, uh, brought her to the ER here and I was on call."

"You're wife was uh, was that Callie's stepmother?" Dean asked.

Dr. Garrison stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"Actually, yes. How'd you know that?" he asked curiously.

Dean shrugged," Lucky guess."

"Well, Julie was the only mother that uh, Callie ever knew. My wife passed away last year and uh, it's just my daughter and me now. She's all I got left," he paused," Uhm, excuse me I gotta get back to work."

He walked off and they all exchanged looks.

"Well you're right. It's Snow White in spades," Dean said.

"Yep. Step-mom poisons the girl, puts her into a deep sleep. What's the motive you think?" Sam asked.

They both looked at Addy. She'd been quiet the entire time. She was staring at nowhere in particular with a frown on her face.

"Addy," Sam said again and she turned to look at them.

"Sorry," she said.

"You, alright. You zoned out for a while." Dean said.

"I'm fine," she said brushing them off," What were you asking?"

"The stepmom's motive." Dean said," What do you think it is?"

"Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy. The kid gets sick so you get all the attention," she answered distantly.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked, impressed at her.

She shrugged, "Movie?"

"Anyways," Dean said," So say all these years Callie's been suffering silently because nobody knows the truth about what mommy dearest did?"

"And after all this time her spirit just gets angrier and angrier, until it finally just starts lashing out," Sam said.

"And of course she has to listen to dad's deranged fairytales," Addy chimed in

"OK, but how are we gonna stop her, I mean Callie's stuck here, her father's keeping her body alive," Sam said.

"It does make it a bit hard to burn the bones," Dean said insensitively.

"You don't say," Addy said sarcastically.

Just then, the emergency doors flew open and a stretcher was wheeled in.

"Coming in!" an EMT yelled.

They watched as they put an elderly woman on a stretcher and ran frantically around her.

"Seventy-two year old female, sustained multiple lacerations and puncture wounds. BP is eighty over forty and falling. Sinus tachycardia," another EMT said to the head doctor.

"Is that a bite?" the doctor asked.

"Looks like she was mauled by a mad dog or, maybe a wolf?" the EMT said.

"What was the last story Dr. Garrison was reading Callie?" Addy asked, not taking her eyes off the dying grandmother.

"Little Red Riding Hood." Sam said.

She sighed in frustration and watched as they put a cover over the elderly woman. They walked over to an EMT and flashed them there badge.

"Was she the only victim?" Sam asked.

"She was found by the side of the road, barely alive. Alone," the EMT said sadly.

"We need to find her next of kin," Dean said.

The EMT checked a chart and said," Yeah, she has a granddaughter."

"Do you have an address?" Addy asked.

The EMT quickly pulled a piece of paper from his clipboard and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said and they hustled off.

"You two find a way to stop Callie, all right?" Dean said.

She and Sam paused at the hospital corridor and Dean continued on.

"What about you?" Sam called after him.

"I'm gonna go stop the Big Bad Wolf," he said and then paused," Which is the weirdest thing I've ever said."

They stared at him as he walked off.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam and Addy jogged down the hospital hallways searching for .

Addy spotted him and grabbed Sam's hand pulling him in the direction she'd seen him. In any other situation, Sam would have gripped her hand tighter and smiled.

"Dr. Garrison," Addy called out, breaking Sam's thought.

They reached him and Addy continued to hold onto Sam's hand.

"Detectives. What can I do for you?" he said and lingered a little long on their intertwined hands.

She quickly let go and said," It's about Callie."

Dr. Garrison's voice hardened," My daughter? What about her?"

"You know maybe, maybe could sit down for a minute?" Sam said gesturing to a waiting room chair.

"No," he said, his voice rising with annoyance," What about her?"

"'Kay. Well um," Addy began timidly," All right Doctor, this isn't gonna be easy. What happened to Callie was not an accident."

"Excuse me?" he said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but it's true," Sam said in a sympathetic tone.

"You have no idea what happened to my daughter," he said angrily.

Dr. Garrison started to walk away and they followed him.

"There are things you don't know Doctor, about your wife," Addy called after him.

"My wife?" he asked angrily.

"Doctor," Sam said slowly, no doubt bracing for what he'd say next," your wife poisoned Callie."

Dr. Garrison stopped and turned to look at them," Why would you say something so horrible to me?"

The pure hurt registered on his face. They both felt pangs of guilt, but this sort of stuff came with the job.

"Because we need your help," Addy said.

"You stay away from me, and my daughter, you understand?" he yelled and then ran into Callie's room and shut the door.

Sam sighed and opened the door.

They walked in to see Dr. Garrison frantically grabbing the phone.

"I'm calling Security," he said just as Sam clamped his hand over the phone to stop him.

"Listen. I don't have time to do this gently. If you don't listen to me more people are going to get hurt, because Callie is going to hurt them," Addy told him frustratedly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the doctor asked angrily.

Dr. Garrison looked over at Callie sadly. He sat at the end of her bed, and turned back to look at them.

"So you've seen her too," he said.

They looked at him in shock.

"I sensed her, Callie. Her presence, her scent. I even saw her standing at foot of my bed but I never... "He paused," believed it, I thought I was dreaming, I-"

Sam cut him off," It wasn't a dream. She looks like she did when she was eight. White dress. Red ribbon in her hair. She's been trying to talk to you."

The doctor sighed," You're not a cop are you?"

Addy shook her head," No."

"Then who are you?" he asked.

"Someone who knows a little bit about this kind of thing," Sam said sadly.

"But what you said about my wife poisoning Callie, that's-"

Sam cut him off," Sir. Callie told us."

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Not in so many words, but in her own way. She told us," Addy explained.

Dr. Garrison shook his head in denial," My wife loved Callie. So how is- how is that possible?"

"I don't know. But it is," Sam said.

"No. No I- I don't believe you," he said.

"Look," Allie said, losing her patience," Callie is killing people. She's angry. She's desperate, because nobody will listen to her. So you have to listen to her. Please, listen to your daughter."

Dr. Garrison slowly turned to look at Callie," It's me, Daddy. Is it true? Mommy do that to you? I know I wasn't listening before, but I'm listening now. Daddy's here. Please honey, is there something you wanna tell me?"

Callie appeared beside the bed, staring at her father.

"Doctor," Sam said, pointing her out to him.

Dr. Garrison tuned to look at him and she gestured to the Callie.

"Is it true?"

Callie nodded.

Dr. Garrison began to cry," I'm so sorry, baby. But listen to me. You gotta stop what you're doing, OK? You're hurting people. I know everything now. I know the truth. It's time for you to let go. It's time for me to let you go."

He turned back to Callie's body and pulled out her IV tube. The monitor beeped and went silent. He leaned over Callie's body and began to sob.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam, Dean, and Addy stood with Dr. Garrison in the waiting room.

"And the girl's OK?" the doctor asked.

Dean nodded.

Dr. Garrison sighed," So, it's really over."

"All thanks to you," Addy said.

"Callie was the most important thing in my life. But I should've let her go a long time ago," he looked down at the floor and Addy thought about what a void victory this was. After all, a man lost his daughter.

"See ya round, Doc?" Dean said.

The doctor laughed and said," I sure hope not." He gave Dean a pat on the shoulder and walked away. They watched him go.

"You know what he said?" Dean began," Some good advice."

Addy looked at the two brothers, already seeing where this was going.

"Is that what you want me to do Dean?" Sam asked in disbelief," Just let you go?"

Dean didn't answer and just began to walk down the hallway alone. Addy looked at him and grabbed his hand in her own. He looked at her sadly.

"We'll go after the crossroads demon tonight," she said, gripping his hand tighter.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sat in her hotel room, waiting for Sam. She bit on her thumbnail, nervously. Had she made the right decision? Dean had said something about messing with the deal and Sam dying. Could she really have Sam's blood on her hands?

A light knock at the door startled her. She went to the door and opened to see Sam with the Colt in his hand.

"You ready?"He asked quietly.

"I saw a crossroads not far from here," she said, grabbing her car keys, "Let's go."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam buried the summoning box in the ground and stood up. He walked to her and gave his hand a quick squeeze. He gave her a weak smile and they began looking around cautiously. She noticed Sam stepping in front of her protectively.

"Well. Little Sammy Winchester. I'm touched. I mean...your brother's been to see me twice, but you? I never had the pleasure," a sultry female voice said.

They both spun around to see a pretty woman in a skintight black dress. Her eyes flashed red and they instantly knew who it was.

She smiled slowly and Addy had the same urge to protect Sam. He stepped beside Addy and they stared each other down.

"And who's this lovely young lady you're damning with you?" the demon asked.

"None of your-"Sam began but Addy cut him off.

"Adriana Turner," she said, not even flinching.

You're a pretty one," she said and then turned to Sam," What can I do for you, Sam?"

Sam drew the Colt and pointed it at the demon," You can beg for your life."

"We were having such a nice conversation, then you had to go and ruin the mood," the demon said unphased.

"If I were you I'd drop the wisecracks and start acting scared," Addy said in a hard voice.

"You two make such a good team, "the demon mocked," but that's not the original Colt. Where did you get that?"

Neither of them answered.

"Ruby. Had to be. She is such a pain in my ass. She'll get what's coming to her," she paused and looked Adrian up and down," you can count on it."

"That's enough," Sam said, his voice losing his cool a bit," I came here to make you an offer."

The demon looked amused," You're gonna make me an offer? That's adorable."

"You can let Dean out of his deal right now. He lives, I live," he paused and cocked the Colt for emphasis," You live. Everyone goes home happy or you stop breathing. Permanently."

The demon laughed and Addy couldn't help but think that the girl had a lot of balls. If she wasn't a demon, they probably could have been friends. She was a lot like her. Never fear the situation, laugh at it.

"All this tough talk. I have to tell you, it's not very convincing. I mean, come on Sam. Do you even wanna break the deal?" she asked.

Addy glanced at Sam and knew where this was going.

"What do you think?" he asked, holding the gun steady.

"I don't know. Aren't you tired of cleaning up Dean's messes? Of dealing with that broken psyche of his? Aren't you tired of being bossed around like a snot-nosed little brother? You're stronger than Dean. You're better than him."

The demon was playing with Sam and God so help Adriana Turner she would not let that happen.

"Watch your mouth," she said.

The demon momentarily looked at her with a smirk," Ooh you got it bad honey, but you gotta be careful. Trouble follows the Winchester boys like a magnet."

"Shut up," Sam said.

"Oh, she doesn't know," she smiled evilly and changed subject," Admit it. You're here, going through the motions. But truth is…you'll be a tiny bit relieved when he's gone."

"He told you to stop talking," Addy said loudly.

"Huh. Doth protest too much if you ask me," she said with a smile.

"All right, enough of your crap," Sam said his patience wearing thin," You let Dean out of his deal right now."

"Sorry sweetheart, but your brother's an adult. He made that deal of his own free will, fair and square. It's iron clad," she said.

"Every deal can be broken," Addy challenged her.

"Not this one," the demon said.

"Fine," Sam said, raising the gun, "Then I'll kill you. If you're gone, so's the deal."

She laughed," Guess again."

Addy's heart fell. The crossroads demon wasn't the key. She didn't hold Dean's deal.

"She doesn't hold the deal," she told Sam.

"That's right, I'm just a sales woman. I got a boss like everybody. He holds the contract, not me. He wants Dean's soul, bad. And believe me. He's not going to let it go," she said, her voice taking on a different note every time she mentioned her boss.

"You're bluffing," Sam said in disbelief, but Addy knew very well that she was telling the truth.

"Am I? Shoot me, if it'll get you off, but the deal still holds, and when Dean's time is up," she paused and smiled," he's getting dragged into the pit."

"Who's you boss then?" Addy asked her," Who holds the contract?"

"He's not as cuddly as me I can tell you that," she said.

"Who is it?" Sam asked again.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry Sam. There's no way outta this one. Not this time," her voice sounded sympathetic and her face looked it too. But being hunters, they both knew it was all an act.

Addy looked at Sam to see his face looking torn. He sighed, lowering the gun. Then, with precision, he raised it again and shot the demon square in the head.

She watched as she teetered on her legs, her eyes wide. She fell in a motionless heap on the ground. Looking at Sam's face, she saw a glimpse of what he would become without his brother. She saw the killer who'd stop at nothing to kill every monster he could get his hands on. She saw and chose to ignore it.

**Yeeey! Another chapter done in 2 days. Don't wanna toot my own horN, but TOOT TOOT! **

**Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I know yall have opinions and I really wanna hear them! So pretty pretty please click that button and tell me whatcha think! Not too harsh though, my little heart couldn't take jk. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8: Red Sky at Morning**

Addy watched as Gertrude Case held the picture of their dead victim. The poor old woman's niece was missing and here they were lying through their teeth. It was times like these that made her doubt her career path, but Sam caught her eye and gave her small smile. She returned it almost shyly and completely forgot her previous doubts.

"But I don't understand. I already went over all this with the other detectives," Mrs. Case said, taking a seat in the throne like chair.

"Right, yes. But, see, we're with the Sheriff's Department, not the police department -," Dean said, trying to pick his mess off, "different departments."

"So, Mrs. Case... "Sam began, giving his brother a look.

"Please. Ms. Case.," she corrected him with a tone that Addy picked up on.

"Ms. Case," Addy continued for Sam,"you were the one who found your niece, correct?"

"I came home," she said, giving Addy a less than friendly look," she was in the shower."

"Drowned," Sam said puzzled.

"So the coroner says," she scoffed," Now, you tell me, how can someone drown in the shower?"

"How would you describe Sheila's behavior in the days before her death? I mean, did she seem frightened? Maybe she said something out of the ordinary? "Sam asked as discreetly as possible.

"Wait a minute. You're working with Alex, aren't you? "The woman said with recognition.

They looked at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"Yep. Absolutely. That's," Dean laughed nervously," Alex and us, we're like this. "

He twisted two of his finger together and Addy silently prayed this didn't backfire on them.

"Why didn't you say so?" she said, giving Addy a bit of relief," Alex has been such a comfort. But I'm sorry. I thought the case was solved. "

"Well, no. No, not yet." Sam said.

"I see, "she said, looking Sam up and down slowly.

"I bet you do see you old cougar," Addy thought to herself," Forget about poor old woman."

"So, anyways, we were talking about your niece," Addy interjected with a stern tone.

"Well, yes. Sheila mentioned something quite strange before she died. She said she saw a boat. One minute it was there, and then it was gone. It just disappeared right before her eyes. You think it could be a ghost ship? Alex thinks it could be a ghost ship. "

"Uh, Could be," Sam said.

"You let me know if there's anything else I can do for you. Anything at all." Gertrude said and started tracing one of her fingers on Sam's hand. Addy's jaw hit the floor and Dean tried desperately not to laugh.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They walked along the docks to where they had parked their cars. Addy had long since taken off her black pumps that went with her skirt suit and held them in her left hand while Sam held her right hand.

"What a crazy, old broad," Dean said with a laugh.

"Agreed," Addy said under her breath.

"Why? Because she believes in ghosts? "Sam asked picking up on the irony.

"Look at you. Sticking up for your girlfriend. You cougar hound," Dean mocked.

"I've already got a girlfriend," Sam said and squeezed Addy's hand.

She smiled, "Tell that," she said, mocking Gertrude's early statement.

"Is someone jealous?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows mischievously.

She let out a half hearted laugh," I don't think I need to feel threatened by a woman four times my age, right Sam?"

"Bite me," he replied.

"Not if she bites you first," Dean said and then thankfully changed subjects," So, who's this Alex? We got another player in town?"

"Maybe, Maybe not. Doesn't change our job." Sam said.

"Don't forget a ghost ship," Addy added," and it's not the first one around here, either."

"Really?"Dean asked.

"Yeah. Every 37 years, like clockwork, reports of a vanishing three-mast clipper ship out in the bay. And every 37 years, a rash of weirdo, dry-land drowning, which means that what's going on is just starting," she replied uneasily.

"What's the lore? " Sam asked.

"Well, there are apparitions of old wrecks sighted all over the world. The S.S. Violet, the Griffin, the Flying Dutchman -almost all of them are death omens, "she continued," and before you say all we have to do is ID a ship that crashed here, there are over 150."

"Wow," Sam said.

"I'll say," Dean said," your girlfriends a straight up nerd."

"No," she replied with an eye roll," his girlfriend can do research, which wouldn't kill you to do every once in a while."

Dean started to say something back, but stopped when he saw the empty parking space that they all could have sworn had the Impala parked in it. They looked around confusedly.

"This is where we parked the car, right?" Dean asked with wide eyes.

"I thought so," Sam said looking around as well.

"Where's my car? " Dean asked, starting to panic.

"Did you feed the meter? " Sam asked, offering some logic.

"Yes, I fed the meter. Sam, where's my car? Somebody stole my car!" he yelled out.

"Calm down, "Sam said, futilely trying to calm him.

"I am calmed down! Somebody stole my ca-"he stopped and doubled over, hyperventilating loudly.

Addy ran over to him," Whoa. Dean. Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy," she said, putting her hand down on back and awkwardly trying to comfort him.

"The '67 Impala? Was that yours?" a sickeningly familiar voice asked.

They all directed their attention to see Bela standing in front of them with a happy smile on her face.

"Bela," Sam said, no doubt thinking about her shooting him the last time they went.

"I'm sorry. I had that car towed," she said, the smile never faulting from her face.

"You what? " Dean yelled.

"Well, it was in a tow-away zone," she said with a shrug.

"No, it wasn't! "He argued angrily.

"It was when I finished with it.," she replied, taking obvious joy in the situation.

"What the hell are you even doing here? "Addy asked with a heavy sigh.

"A little yachting," she said flippantly.

"You're Alex. You're working with that old lady," Addy realized.

"Gert's a dear old friend."

"Yeah right," Addy said," What's your angle?"

"There's no angle. There's a lot of lovely old women like Gert up and down the eastern seaboard. I sell them charms, perform seances so they can commune with their dead cats," she said with no remorse whatsoever.

"That's one sick con," Addy replied in disgust of Bela.

"The comfort I provide them is very real," she replied in a sympathetic tone.

"How do you sleep at night? " Sam asked.

"On silk sheets, rolling naked in money," Addy wrinkled her nose at the mental image," Really, Sam. I'd expect the attitude from him, but you?"

"You shot me!" he said angrily.

"I barely grazed you," she replied and then turned to Dean," Cute. But a bit of a drama queen, yeah?"

Dean looked like he agreed and Sam looked offended.

"You do know what's going on around here. This ghost-ship thing, it is real," Addy told Bela, her patience wearing thin.

"I'm aware. Thanks for telling Gert the case wasn't solved, by the way," Bela said sarcastically.

"It isn't," she said simply, knowing that she knew that.

"She didn't know that. Now the old bag's stopped payment and she's demanding some real answers. Look... just stay out of my way before you cause any more trouble. I'd get to that car if I were you... before they find the arsenal in the trunk. Ciao," she turned and sauntered away.

"Can I shoot her?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed," Not in public."

"Gotta give me a better reason than that,"Addy replied, itching to get her gun and put an end to Bela Talbot.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy spotted Bela impersonating a reporter and talking to the reporter.

"Bitch," she mumbled under breath. She walked ahead of them, towards Bela.

"Well meow," Dean said with a cocky smirk," I think your girlfriends about to start a cat fight, Sammy. "

Sam picked up his pace and watched as Bela turned back around and gave them a glare.

"Sorry you had to deal with that,"Addy said to the victim's brother and raised her voice loud so Bela could hear," They're like roaches."

"So," Sam began," we heard you say your brother saw a ship."

"Yeah, that's right," he replied.

"Did he tell you what it looked like?" Dean asked.

"It was, uh... like the old Yankee clippers. A smuggling vessel. The rakish topsail, a barkentine rigging. Angel figurehead on the bow."

"That's a lot of detail for a ship your brother saw," Sam said suspiciously.

"My brother and I were night diving," he explained," I saw the ship, too."

"Damnit," Addy thought and turned to see Bela pointing in their direction.

"Well, we'll be in touch," she said, ending the conversation and gesturing to Bela and the cop to Sam and Dean.

They noticed and Sam promptly thanked the man before they swiftly began to walk away.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They loaded shotguns in the back of the Impala trunk

"I see you got your car back," Bela's voice said behind them.

Addy turned around to look Bela in the eye," Well if it isn't the wicked bitch of the west."

"You might want to stay on my good side Adriana," Bela said with a small, haughty smile.

"This is your good side?" she asked sarcastically.

Addy could tell she was getting on Bela's nerves," You really wouldn't like me in a fight."

She laughed a bit darkly," I'd wipe the floor with you, bitch."

"Put the claws away, ladies," Dean said, which earned him a death glare from both woman.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, closing the trunk and putting a hand on Addy's shoulder. She shrugged it off, obviously still pissed.

"Why are you even still here? You have enough to I.D. the boat," she asked.

"That guy back there saw the ship," Sam told her.

"Yeah? And?" she asked with genuine cluelessness as they started to get in the car.

"Unbelievable," Addy mumbled under her breath," We have to save him."

"How sweet," she said with a laugh.

"She thinks this is funny." Dean stated, and started to open his door.

"He can't be saved in time, and you know it," she called out, desperate for their attention.

Addy had had enough. She walked straight up to Bela and looked her in the eye.

"You see, Bela," she began, her fist clenched," the difference between you and us is that we have souls and we help people. Not rip them off. Now do yourself a favor and get the hell out of our way before I push you out of the path and believe in me when I say you won't like me in a fight."

"You know you seemed so familiar and I just couldn't put my finger on it. But now I know who you are," she smiled widely," your Zayda's daughter aren't you?"

Addy played it off and smiled," How'd you become so vile, Bela? Daddy didn't give you enough hugs?"

Bela's smile faltered and Addy knew she hit home.

"At least I know who my Daddy is," she replied.

"You little," Addy began, raising her fist and advancing to her, but Sam was quick and grabbed her arm holding her back.

Dean stepped between them and Sam continued to hold Addy.

"Bela, why don't you just leave? We've got work to do," Dean said.

"Yeah. You're 0 for 2. Bang-up job so far," she said and walked off, but not before giving Addy one last glare.

When she was gone a safe distance Sam loosened his grip on Addy and she jerked her arm away.

"Good job, Sam," Dean said seriously," you just might have broken up the hottest cat fight known to man."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam sat in the Impala behind Addy's car. She'd insisted on staking out the place in her own car, alone.

"What was Bela talking about?" Dean asked, while looking through binoculars and Sam gave him a puzzled look.

"I mean when she said Addy didn't know who her Dad was," Dean said and turned to Sam for an answer.

Sam sighed," I really don't know, she said she used to hunt with her Dad."

"So she lied to you," Dean stated and turned to his brother.

"Dean-" Sam began but he cut him off.

"I'm not trying to start a fight, Sammy, but what if she's not telling us the truth?"Dean asked, trying to keep the peace.

"Bobby trusts her and he's known her since she was born," Sam replied.

"Bobby hasn't seen her since God knows how long?" Dean argued," A lot can change in a person, in a very short time."

"Cut to the chase, Dean," Sam said, clearly angry at him," What are you getting at?"

"She's a witch, more powerful than any witch we've come across. What if her earth mojo isn't as good as she makes it out to be."

"She's not evil, Dean."

"I'm not saying she's evil, but maybe her power is."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Even she's afraid to use it, Sam."

"So evil power that she won't use because of her own morals makes her a threat to us?"

"Pretty much."

"Does that sound right to you, Dean?"

"Is anything really right in our lives?"

"Having something evil inside you doesn't make you evil," Sam said, and looked out the window, his jaw set.

"Now I get it," Dean said.

"Get what?" Sam asked, playing dumb.

"You can relate, with the whole yellow eyes thing psychic thing. That's what it is, isn't it Sammy?"

Sam looked at his brother and nodded," She may have some evil power, but she's not evil."

Dean decided it wasn't worth it anymore and turned back to the window, just as the brother of their victim spotted them.

"Hey, you!"He yelled out angrily.

"I think we've been made, "Dean said, opening the car door. Addy got out of her car too and followed the boys to the front gate of the house.

"What are you guys doing?" he yelled at the angrily," You watching me? "

"Sir, calm down. Please," Sam said trying to calm the man.

"Yes we are watching you because whatever went after your brother is coming for you next," Addy said, with no patience whatsoever. Sam and Dean gave her looks and she shrugged.

He ignored her and continued ranting," You guys aren't cops! Not dressed like that. Not in that crappy car."

"Whoa, hey. No need to get nasty," Dean said, slightly offended.

"We are cops, okay? We're undercoverWe're here because we think you're in danger," Sam told him.

"From who?"He asked, clearly still disbelieving.

"If you just settle down, we'll talk about it," Sam said, still trying to make peace.

"Look, you guys just stay away from me!" he said and then ran off to his car.

"We're trying to help you, moron," Addy yelled after him.

He ran into his car and started to drive off when the engine sputtered and died.

"That can't be good," Dean stated obviously.

Dean ran to the Impala for a salt gun and Sam and Addy ran to help. They arrived at the car on either side. Peter was slumped over on the steering wheel, his shirt wet and in the passenger seat was the spirit. Addy stared it through the glass and it turned to her. Her eyes widened as she took in his wet, stringy hair, blood shot eyes, and green tinted skin.

"Move," she heard Dean scream from behind her and she turned to her side, covering her ears as he fired and the windows shattered.

She turned back as Sam yanked open the door and felt for Peter's pulse. His shoulder slumped and he shook his head.

"Damnit," Addy said in frustration as Dean kicked the door in frustration.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Red Sky at Morning**

Addy sat on the couch, frowning into her laptop. She had absolutely nothing and it looked like nothing was what she was gona have for a lot longer. She looked at Sam, making the same frustrated face she was into a book and Dean on the phone with Bobby most likely.

A knock sounded at the door and they stopped what they were doing. Dean picked up his gun and Addy pulled her knife out of her boot. Dean cautiously walked over and opened the door window. He looked back at them and then opened the door. Then in walked Bela. Addy sighed and sat back down with her laptop.

"Dear God, are you actually squatting?"She asked snobbishly," So how'd things go last night with Peter?"

Addy still ignored her but she could sense the embarrassment and depression.

"That well, huh?"She asked sarcastically.

"If you say 'I told you so', I swear to God I'll start swinging," Dean said angrily and Addy gripped the knife she still held tighter and restrained herself from doing something she may or may not regret later.

"Look, I think the four of us should have a heart to heart, "she said and Addy couldn't help but give a laugh.

"That's assuming that you have a heart," she said sarcastically.

"Look," she said, glancing at knife in Addy's hand," I'm sorry about what I said about your mother. Zayda was a nice gal."

"Shows how much you know," she replied," but I'm not buying this and I stand by my earlier statement. You get in my way and I'll kick your ass."

"I have no doubt, but I come bearing gifts," she said.

"Such as?" Sam asked, getting up and standing next to Addy.

"I've ID'd the ship," she said, unzipping the binder she held," It's the Espirito Santo a merchant sailing vessel, quite a colorful history. In 1859 a sailor was accused of treason. He was tried aboard a ship in a kangaroo court and hanged. He was 37."

She stood next to Bela over the table, looking through the pictures. She ignored how much she was itching to shove her out the door, but they needed the information.

"That explains the thirty seven year cycle," he said, looking up at Addy and giving her a reassuring small smile that either said," I know you hate her but I'm here for you." Or "Please refrain from shooting her until we get what we need."

Either way it was just what she needed and she returned it.

"Aren't you a sharp tack?"Bela interrupted and then started shifting through the photos," I have a photo of his somewhere."

She handed Addy a photo with the sailor who committed treason and she instantly recognized him as the spirit she'd seen last night.

"That's him," she said aloud.

"You saw him?" Bela asked.

"Yeah, but he was missing hand," she said running her fingers back through her hair.

"His right hand?"Bela asked.

Addy nodded.

"The sailor's body was cremated, but not before they cut off his hand to make a hand of glory," she said.

"A hand of glory, I think I got one of those at the end of my Thai massage last week," Dean said with a laugh.

An awkward silence followed and they all rolled their eyes.

"Dean, the right hand of a hanged man is a serious cult object and is very powerful," Sam explained.

"So they say," Bela added skeptically.

"Well I think it's safe to say we've got remains," Addy said, "but we still don't know how he's choosing his victims."

"I'll tell you why," Bela said, and they all looked at her expecting an answer," who cares. Find the hand, burn it and stop the bloody thing."

"We care," Addy said, careful to keep some of her calm," Why are you even telling us this?"

"Because I know exactly where the hand is," Bela responded with a smug smile.

"Where?"Dean asked eagerly.

"At the Sea Pines Museum, it's a carp bit of maritime history, "she paused cautiously," But I need help."

"What kind of help?" Sam and Addy asked at the same time.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I'm gonna be a little late," Addy said to Sam on the other line, getting into the cab she had called earlier. She clutched the phone between her shoulder and ear while holding the binder Bela had let her borrow. She became frustrated and yanked her gown's train into her car and slammed the car door.

"What!"He said a little too loudly and Gertrude looked at him with a frown. He gave her an awkward smile, "You cannot leave me on my own here."

"She's an old lady, Sam and you're a hunter," she said sarcastically" You've dealt with much scarier things." The cab driver gave her a funny look and she flashed him a smile.

Sam sighed," You would think so. What are you doing anyway?"

"I think I found a connection to the victims but I just want to be sure."

"Just be careful and try and get here as soon as you can."

"Are Bela and Dean there yet?"She asked just as they walked in.

"Yeah," he replied.

"This'll get their tongues wagging, hey my Adonis," she heard Gertrude's voice in the background.

Addy giggled," I'll be there soon Adonis." She hung up.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Exactly how long do you expect me to entertain my date?"Sam asked Dean and Bela who were clearly amused by the situation.

"As long as it takes," Bela replied, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Look, there's security all over this place, alright, this is an uncrashable party without Gert's invitation, so..."Dean lagged off and held back a laugh.

"We can crash anything, Dean," Sam replied with agitation.

"Yeah, I know, but this is easier," he paused and smiled," and it's a lot more entertaining."

"You know there are limits to what I'll do, right?" Sam said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh I forgot you've got a girlfriend now," Dean replied with a smile, just as Addy entered," A very hot girlfriend."

Sam turned to the direction Dean was staring at and saw her. His breath caught in his throat as she sauntered through the crowd that seemed to part for her.

Her dress was floor length and strapless with a sweetheart neckline and cinched waist. The maroon color was perfect for her brown skin tone and her black curls were more defined then usual and half pinned up with the rest of her hair flowing down her back.

Sam saw every man at the very least glance in her direction. He suddenly had the urge to run right up to her and scream," She's mine."

She spotted them and walked in their direction," You got the hand yet?"

Sam and Dean continued to stare at her.

"No," Bela said, yanking on Dean's arm," but we're going. Now."

She pulled him along and Sam and Addy were alone. He smiled sheepishly.

"What?"She asked obliviously.

"You really have no idea how amazing you look do you?"He asked.

"No," she said with a mischievous half smile, "I know. I like to think it's the dress."

"It's the woman in the dress," Sam said with a smile.

She stepped closer to him and whispered," Maybe later the dress can be on your floor and the woman underneath you."

"Or on top," he replied with a suggestive smile.

"Whatever you want," she whispered and then pulled away when she saw Gertrude walking towards them.

"To us," she said, handing Sam a glass of champagne.

Addy reluctantly walked away from them and went to a bar tender.

"What can I get for you, lovely?"He asked, giving her a look which she purposefully ignored.

"Scotch on the rocks," she said, just as Gertrude dragged Sam onto the dance floor and suggestively snaked her arms around his neck, "Make it a double."

"Work or lover?"The bar tender asked, setting her drink in front of her.

She took a long sip, "Both."

"Sounds complicated," he relied as she downed the rest of her drink.

A thought popped into her head," Not anymore it's not,' she said, getting up and walking through the dance floor with confidence.

She saw them and lightly tapped on Gertrude's shoulder. The old lady spun around and gave her a cold smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"May I cut in?"she asked with a sugar sweet smile.

"Of course," she said sourly and no doubt walked off for a drink.

Addy watched her walk off with a satisfied smile until Sam took her hand, spun her around, and pulled her to him with no space between them.

"Hey," he said, while they swayed gently back and forth to the music.

"I thought we were past one syllable words," she said quietly and took great satisfaction with his hand, lightly caressing her lower back and rubbing his thumb along her left hand.

"We are ,gorgeous," he said with a light smirk.

"After this case is done, I say we find a two star hotel and have some alone time," she said suggestively.

"I agree, "he said, and then remembered his and Dean's talk from earlier," Addy, what did Bela mean when she said you didn't know who your father was?"

Addy sighed, knowing this conversation would come up.

"Way to ruin a moment, Sasquatch," she smirked and then her face sobered," My mother was a bit on the wild side and everyone knew it. Let's just say there was more than one possibility as to who my father could've been. I never had any doubt, but a lot of other people did and they never let me forget it."

"I'm sorry I ask-"

"It's okay," she said and then gave him a weak smile," being an illegitimate child never really bothered me. Kind of sounds bad ass when you think about it."

Sam smiled at her, knowing she was again avoiding an emotional situation. Why did he let Dean put thoughts in his head? He hadn't felt this way since Jess and here he was pushing her away. She hadn't lied, she just didn't tell them all the nasty details.

"I think your date needs attention," she said as the song ended and another one started up.

She gave him a knowing smile and left to find Gertrude to tell him Sam was all hers. She went back to the bar and later noticed Gertrude's hands squeezing Sam's back end.

"Another Scotch," she called out to the bartender from earlier.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You got it right? Tell me I didn't get groped all night by Mrs. Havisham for nothing," Sam asked with a shudder, settling into the car with Addy in the back seat.

"I got it," he paused and turned to Sam," Mrs. Who?"

"Never mind, that," Addy interjected, leaning into the front," Let's see it."

Dean reached into his tux pocket and came out with nothing. He looked in his other pocket and still nothing.

"What?" Sam asked panicked.

"Bela," he stated simply," I'm gonna kill her."

"Can I shoot her now?" Addy yelled from the backseat.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So that's the connection?" Dean asked.

Addy nodded, relieved to have finished telling them her theory and happy to be in jeans and a black t-shirt.

"You know what, your right. I'm not gonna kill her, I think slow torture is the way to go," Dean said.

"Dean look, you gotta relax," Sam said, his voice showing traces of defeat.

"Relax, oh yeah, I'll relax," he grunted," I can't believe she got another one over on us."

"You," Sam corrected.

"What?" Dean asked angrily.

"I think what Sam means is," Addy said with a bit more anger than she wanted," Bela got another one over you, because she always seems to be able to trick YOU!"

"Really, if we're gonna play the blame game then you've got a slice to sweetheart," Dean replied.

"Dean," Sam said in a warning tone.

"How the hell is this my fault?"She asked in disbelief.

"You're the one who tried to deck her and pissed her off."

"I had good reason to."

"Oh, I forgot. You wanted to make sure she kept quiet about your dirty little secret."

"Stop it now," Sam said rising and putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. He shrugged him off and they both ignored him.

She kept silent," So tell me about Daddy, Adrian? Wait, that's right you don't know. Is Adriana even your real name? Or is that not it? See we don't even know anything about you and your evil witch powers so…"

She cut him off with a slap to the face," My mom was a bit of a slut and she slept with so many men at one time she had no fucking clue who my father was. I may not know who my biological father is, but I know the man who raised me and taught me everything I know about hunting. And as for my power, I could tear you apart from the inside out if I wanted to, because that's how powerful I really am. But I don't use my power because I like to think I'm a good person who doesn't accuse other people of being evil bitches. Like I said before Dean, you didn't have to worry about me," she paused and the papers on the table were blown around the room violently, "until now."

"Addy," Sam said, stepping in front of Dean and shaking her lightly.

"Get off," she yelled, pushing his hands off her and the papers flew around faster.

"Addy," he yelled louder and shook her much harder until the paper dropped and she calmed down.

She breathed heavily, looking down at the ground, tears streaming down her face.

"Addy," he whispered. She looked up at him, blinking rapidly.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around the room.

"You lost control," Sam said and tried to pull her into his embrace but she shoved him away and walked to the other side of the room.  
"What the hell was that?" Dean asked quietly.

She turned to look at them," A problem."

A furious knock sounded at the door," Hello, could you open up?" Bela's voice yelled anxiously through the door.

They all looked towards the door, except for Addy who walked over to the table and sat down.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy nervously stood over Sam, biting her thumb nail. Sam finished the sacrificial circle and stood up.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Bela asked with notes of fear in her voice.

"Almost definitely not," Dean said insensitively.

"Maybe," Addy said, just as the sounds of an angry storm started up and rain began to pour down.

"Sammy, you better start reading," Dean said, looking around cautiously.

He began reading the incantation. The candles blew out and they knew it was coming. The rain picked up more and Addy pulled her hood over head. The rain poured now and soaked them all.

"Stay close," she yelled out to Bela, but her attention went behind her and she turned and she was face to face with the spirit. It grabbed her by the collar and flung her to the side. She groaned and looked up to see Dean flung in the opposite direction and the spirit reaching out to touch Bela.

She fell to her knees as water began spurting out of her mouth. Dean crawled over to her and put his arm around her.

"Read faster," he called out to Sam.

Bela began to weep just as Sam finished the incantation. Addy groggily stood up as the rain stopped and another spirit appeared. There spirit's brother. There ghost turned to look at him.

"You... hanged me," the spirit growled.

"I'm sorry"

"Your own brother"

"I'm so sorry."

They all watched as he charged through him and became water. The screaming was horrible. It entranced them all as they both became water and there mist fell to the ground.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Bela had just left, giving then five grand each.

Addy zipped her duffel bag and turned to see Sam and Dean staring at her.

She looked between the two and rolled her eyes," Don't you think talking has done enough damage, Dean?"

"We didn't really talk," he said sheepishly," we yelled then you hit me."

"Don't expect me to apologize," she said, crossing her arms over her chest," you were being a dick. But I will say that was a prime example of me losing control and exactly why I never use my power."

"That much was obvious," Dean mumbled and Sam elbowed him," but I probably shouldn't of egged you on like that. Totally uncalled for."

"No shit," she said," but I can tell we're gonna have a problem so let me repeat what I said earlier without the yelling and what not. Bela saying I don't know who my father was was both wrong and right. I don't know who gave me life per say, but I do know who I think my father is. He always refused to do a paternity test and I never pushed it. As for my power well, let's just say it's not well controlled when I get angry."

"Also obvious," Dean said and Sam elbowed him again, only harder.

"Ow," he yelled," bottom line we trust you."

She sighed and slumped her shoulder, "I know."

"Oh and Adriana isn't really my name," she added casually, before she could change her mind.

"What!"Sam and Dean said at the same.

She shrugged, "What I mean is it's my middle name, "she said and turned to sling her duffel bag over her shoulder.

"So what is your first name?" Sam asked as casually as he could.

"Ruins the mystery," she said, walking out the door. They followed her and closed the house door behind them.

She threw her bag into her trunk and took a deep breath, closing her trunk. She walked over to the brothers and came up behind them

"I think this is where I need to get off," she said quietly.

Sam spun around and shook his head at her," Don't go."

"Look if this is about our fight-" Dean began.

"No, it's not," she said sadly," It's about you and your brother. You two need to have time to yourself and figure out this demon deal."

"It's already figured out," Dean said and Sam flinched a little," I'm going to hell."

She looked straight into Dean's eyes," Maybe, but you don't want to. Not really and Sam won't let you go without fight. I'm just getting in the way."

"Addy, please don't go," Sam said, grabbing her hand.

She smiled and put her hand to his cheek, "I'm not leaving permanently. I'll see you soon. I wanna do a little demon deal research on my own."

"You'll be back?" Sam asked.

She smiled reassuringly," I can't stay away from you."

"I'm out," Dean said and went to get in his car.

They laughed and looked at each other.

"You don't have to leave," Sam said quietly.

"Go save your brother, Sasquatch," she said and then added with a smile," I hear the more time lovers are apart, the better the sex."

"That means I'll have to devour you when you get back," he added, snaking his hands under her shirt.

She smiled wide and pulled him in to kiss her. For a second, while she was in his arms and their lips were mashed together hungrily, she couldn't bear to leave him, but she knew that she needed to go see her. She needed to go see her mother.

She pulled away from him reluctantly.

" Is it too early to tell you I love you?" Sam asked.

"A little, but I love you two," she gave him another quick kiss then walked to her car and drove off.

She looked in her rearview mirror and saw the Impala driving in the opposite direction. She felt a tear run down her cheek, but she wiped it away and drove along.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Addy looked around the room. Surveying every possible escape option and looking for anything deadly and sharp.

The asylum never failed to smell like hospital and crazy. She hated it her. It was so white. The bed, the sheets, the chair she currently squirmed in, it was all white and clean. Suddenly, Veronica popped into her head.

"Bobby gave me your journal," Addy said quietly.

"What was that old drunk bastard doing with my journal?"

"Dad gave it to him to give to me," she replied, her voice cool.

"You know he's not your father."

"You don't know who my father really is, but I do."

"Sure you do, my lovely Kitten," she mocked," now why are you here?"

"I haven't seen you in a year," Addy lied.

"Because you were too afraid to come back after what happened last time, "she said, teaching out to touch her cheek, but Addy pulled back and she dropped her hand.

"You tried to kill me again," she said quietly, trying not to cry while recalling the horrible event.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," she said," You know how it is."

She nodded," I need your help."

"On one condition," she said, wagging her finger in the air," How's your love life?"

"No one," she said, averting her eyes.

She smiled wide," Your lying, you're in love. You my lovely Kitten are in love."

She didn't even try to deny it.

"Who is he?"She asked eagerly.

"He's a hunter," Addy replied.

She scoffed loudly," I've told you time and time again, they always love the job more than you."

"I need your help," she said again, "You got your answer and now I have a question for you."

"All work and no play," she said and then her eyes glazed over as if she was in a far off place," Just like your real father."

She ignored her," What do you know about demon deals?"

"Oh my lovely little girl," she said, faking concern and agony," don't tell me you have one."

"I don't. It's a case I'm working on."

She sighed with relief," Ten years and then the hellhounds come for you. Deal is sealed with a kiss. Etcetera etcetera."

"Is there any way to get out of one?"

She laughed hysterically," Don't be naïve."

Addy sighed and kept her patience," No lore or spells?"

"No," she said with a sigh and then lay back on the bed," Now leave you've exhausted me and I haven't got anything to try and kill you with. "

"Mother please," she said," I need your help on stopping Lilith."

"Lilith can't be stopped," she said and then closed her eyes.

Addy took the hint and got up to leave.

"His name is Sam," she said when she reached the door and then opened it, eager to get back to her hotel and wash off the smell of crazy.

**SUPERNATURAL **

The clock read 10 pm when she walked out of the bathroom. She sat down on the edge of the hotel bed, absent mindedly towel drying her hair and braiding it. It had been almost two weeks since she left Sam and Dean. Two weeks of working up the courage to come back to her home town of Telma, Pennsylvania and back to her mother in the local asylum. Two weeks of demon deal research and still nothing.

Worst of all, she missed him. She missed Sam and she wanted to be with him again.

**SUPERNATURAL **

Sam sharpened the machete slowly, and usually this would have taken every ounce of his attention. Not even their whole Gordon situation could take his thoughts. No, all he could think of was her. Her big brown eyes, long, flowing black hair, full lips, and that beautiful smile she gave every once in a rare while.

God, why did he let her leave? He should have argued more. He should have told her they needed her. He should have made Dean say something. He used to be content with just having his brother with him, but not seeing her following behind them in that beloved car of hers was like a missing piece to the fucked up puzzle that was their lives.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Packing up her car, she couldn't help but feel someone was watching her. She spun around knife in hand, to come face to face with Ruby.

She exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding," A simple hey how's it going would suffice," she said returning to packing her things.

"What did your mother say?" she asked.

"Nothing we didn't know already," Addy replied," I told you she wouldn't be much help."

"It was worth a shot," Ruby said and then sighed," I still got nothing on the bitch."

"So we got nothing on who holds Dean's deal and nothing on the hiding bitch that's after Sam."

"Lilith doesn't hide," Ruby paused and looked at her," she schemes."

**SUPERNATURAL**

The lights were shut off and Sam was panicking, just a little, but there was panic. Gordon was taunting him as he felt around blindly with the machete in his free hand.

"I got to hand it to you, Sam. You got a lot of people fooled. Dean, Bobby," Gordon paused dramatically," Adrian."

Sam was silent with shock.

"That's right, Sammy. I know about her. It makes sense though. You're both monsters."

"You leave her out of this," Sam yelled out.

"I know about her too. I know how powerful and dangerous she is."

"Leave her alone, Gordon," Sam yelled, going careless with rage," she hasn't hurt anyone. She's harmless."

"Two monsters in love," Gordon taunted," But see, I know the truth. I know what it's like. We're the same now, you and me and pretty little Adrian. I know how it is walking around with something evil inside you. It's just too bad you won't do the right thing and kill yourselves. I'm gonna... as soon as I'm done with you. Three last good deeds. Killing you, then her and killing myself."

"Even if you kill me, she'll just kill you first."

"You won't be around to protect her, Sammy," Gordon taunted," but maybe I'll keep her alive long enough to have a little fun with her."

"Shut your mouth!"he yelled.

"Gladly," he charged to Sam and they flew through the wall.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Yeah, Bobby. It's all good," she said into the phone, smiling at the waiter as he set a menu in front of her," I'm meeting Mason."

"Going to see your homicidal mother and meeting up with your ex boyfriend in one day are we?" Bobby asked sarcastically, "Little much for you, don't you think?"

"I'm trying to get info, Bobby," she said," and Mason's one of the most knowledgeable hunters I know. Ex or not."

"And your mother?" he asked.

"As insane as ever, but she's also a witch and you know witches know the most about supernatural," she sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to pry," Bobby said," How are you doing?"

"I'm fi-"she began, but a familiar voice cut her off.

"Well if it isn't Kitty Turner," Mason said, sitting in the other side of the booth.

"Bobby I'll call you back," she said, hanging up the phone," I go by Adrian now or Addy for short."

"So you had to change your name to forget about me," he smiled," I'm flattered."

She tried to forget how that smile used to make her feel. With his green eyes, tan skin, and short, curly brown hair, she always found him playboy attractive. But now she preferred someone a bit taller.

"You know why I changed my name, Mason," she said, leaning back in her booth," I came here for information not to catch up."

"Fine you sour puss," he said with an eye roll," What do you need?"

"Two things," she said and then leaned forward to him" Do you know anything about stopping demon deals?"

"Tell me you didn't-"he began his eyes wide.

"Not me," she interrupted.

He exhaled heavily," There is no way to stop a demon deal. You make the deal, seal it with a kiss, and in ten short years, your stupid ass is hauled to hell by the doggies."

"Damnit," she said under her breath.

"Who is it?" he asked," your Dad, Bobby."

She shook her head," It doesn't matter."

"I'm sorry, "he said quietly.

"For what?" she asked with a shrug," No one's been able to tell me anything so far and your no exception."

"Not that," he began looking down," I miss you and I shouldn't of done-"

She cut him off," Four year I've been away from you. Plenty of time for you to get over me and more than enough time I needed to get over you."

"Is there any chance you'll forgive me?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

"I forgave, but I'll never forget. I don't care about you anymore. At least not in the way I used to. I've moved on and so should you. Now what do you know about the demon Lilith?"

He sighed," All I know is that she's the first demon Lucifer made. The seducer of men or destroyer of children. Why?"

"You know better than to ask me that question," she said with a smirk.

"God I miss that smirk of yours," he said, putting on a face she knew all too well.

She rolled her eyes," You miss my smirk, not my smile, my smirk. You see the problem."

"I miss it because you used to give me that same smirk while you rode me in bed," he smiled wide.

"Some things never change," she said and then left. Opening the glass door of the restaurant, she saw Mason following her in the reflective glass, but she was hoping he'd get the hint. She got to her car and hurriedly fished through her purse for keys.

"Still driving that old clunker I see," Mason said behind her.

"I don't exactly work in a glamorous profession," she replied, finally finding her keys and pulling them out to open her door, but Mason snatched them out of her hands from behind. She turned to him, hands on her hips.

"Damnit, Mason, I want to leave."

"Can we just talk?" Mason asked.

"Okay fine, let's talk. As cliché as this sounds, you broke my fucking heart and I'm over it and to an even bigger extent, over you," she said, never raising her voice and never faltering.

"Fine then can we just catch up?" he asked, surprised at her abruptness," How have you been?"

She sighed, knowing he wouldn't give her the keys until she gave in," I'm good. I have a boyfriend and I love him and he loves me and he would never hurt me like you did," she grabbed her keys from his hand," and now I'm going to be even better because I'm getting away from the bastard I dumped. I got what I needed from you and that's all I needed."

She unlocked her car and slammed the door behind her when she got in. Mason stood in the same spot, looking dejected as she drove off.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam handed Dean a beer as he sat down on the cooler.

"Figure out what's making that rattle? "Sam asked, taking a sip.

"Not yet?" Dean replied," talking a sip from his own drink," You heard from Addy?"

"Yeah she sends text every couple of hours," Sam sighed," and she calls every couple of days."

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"She conveniently changes the topic when that comes up," he said with a swig of beer.

"She's a hunter," Dean began," Give me a box wrench, would you?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers,**

**I'm back!I wanted to just thank you all and tell you that I switched something up. In my story, the episode Malleus Maleficarum is before A Very Supernatural Christmas. Thanks to all.**

**Thanks to all, PenMojo.**

**Chapter 10**

"It's about time you showed up ,girl," Bobby scolded," Three weeks ago was when you were supposed to show up."

"Watch the cholesterol, Bobby," she joked, stepping through the threshold with her duffel bag on her shoulder.

"Sorry to break up the reunion," a voice said behind them.

They turned and Ruby stood there with an eager look on her face.

"Ruby," Addy said, then noticed her face," what's wrong?"

"Sam and Dean," she began," They're tangling with a demon that'll rip them apart and they won't listen to me. I need your help."

She grabbed her duffel bag again and went for the door, "Sorry, Bobby. Let's go, we can get to them by sun up if we book it."

"They'll be dead by then," Ruby replied, grabbing Addy's arm," We gotta travel demon express."

**SUPERNATURAL**

The demon raised her hand and Sam slid up the wall. He groaned out in pain as she kept him pinned.

"Nothing personal, it's a P.R. thing, so, buh-bye," she mocked in a sugar sweet voice.

Sam could feel the wall collapsing and crushing behind him as her power pushed him. The door slammed open and Sam turned to see Dean walking in with a shotgun, but before he could do anything she flung him over the sofa and then onto the wall beside him.

"Two for one, lovely," she mocked again.

She raised her hand to finish them off, but a "Wait" from Ruby in the doorway stopped her.

Ruby raised her hands in surrender as she entered the house.

"Please, I just came to talk," she said.

"You made it out of the gate, impressive. That was a bitch of a fight wasn't it?" the demon asked then sneered mockingly at Sam and Dean," She was one of mine. I turned her out a long, long time ago. Ruby here was a witch. Of course that was when she was human. "

Ruby ignored that and continued, "I've been lost without you, take me back. That's why I led the Winchesters here."

Dean mouthed "I told you so," to Sam, but Sam didn't care right about now. All he cared about was getting out of this. All he cared about was getting out of this and seeing Addy.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Someone must have heard Sam's prayer because at that moment Addy was quietly trying to pick the lock of the back door to the house. She heard the lock give way with a soft click. Slowly, she opened the door and slid through.

"They're for you, as a gift," she heard Ruby say, flawlessly acting through their diversion.

She made her across the kitchen and slowly looked into the living room.

"Let me serve you again, I've wanted it, I've wanted you for so long," she heard Ruby say.

"You were one of my best," the demon contemplated.

Ruby momentarily glanced at her and Addy gave her a small nod of encouragement.

"I can even give you the location of Zayda's daughter," Ruby said, giving her the signal.

Addy slowly and quietly crept across the room. Sam and Dean saw her and she winked at them, raising Ruby's knife.

"Where is she?" the demon asked eagerly, oblivious to the death Addy would deliver her.

She pounced then and threw her arm around the demons neck, sinking the knife into her back.

"Right behind you bitch," she said and then turned the knife as her body flashed. She released her and she fell in a lifeless heap at her feet.

She turned to Sam and Dean who were slumped on the ground, relieved to be free of the demon's power.

"I turn my back on you two for five minutes…" she said with a smile and then turned back to Ruby," Thank you."

Ruby nodded," Go. I'll clean up."

Sam walked over to her and grabbed her hand as they walked to the door.

As they got to the Impala Sam spun her to him and kissed her, holding her in his arms.

When he finally pulled away, he said," You are never leaving me alone again."

"Damn straight you idiot," she said, trying to cover the euphoria he gave her.

"Can you two finish this back at the hotel?" Dean asked, with an eye roll," We've gotta go."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Yeah, Bobby, we're all okay," Addy said into the phone, crossing her legs on the edge of her hotel bed and smiling.

"Haven't heard that tone in awhile?"Bobby said, she could hear the teasing smile in his voice.

"What tone?"she asked.

"The tone with less smart ass and more happy," he replied.

She laughed quietly as Sam stepped out of her shower, in nothing but a towel wrapped low around his waist. He smirked as he caught her staring and walked to his duffle bag. He dropped his towel and she turned her head, heat flaming all through her body.

"Addy,"Bobby said on the other line," you still there?"

"Uh, yeah,"she stuttered," I'm here. I'm fine. We're fine. Uh, yeah."

She heard Sam laughing behind her and she flashed him the finger.

"You okay, Addy?" Bobby asked.

"No, I mean, yes. Bobby ,I'll call you back," and she hung up the phone before he could answer.

"I hate you," she said over her shoulder.

He laughed again," I love you too."

She felt the bed dip behind her and his hand brush her hair off her shoulder. She sighed when he lightly kissed her neck and lay his hands on her shoulders. Slowly, he pulled the straps of her chemise down and caressed her upper arms.

"I missed you, "he whispered in a husky voice into her neck.

"I missed you more," she said and turned around to face him on the bed," You've turned me into such a sap."

Sam smiled wide, grabbed her by the waist playfully and pulled her on top of him. She laughed and kissed him as they sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sam pulled away and they looked each other in the eye, both panting, nose to nose.

"I love you, Adrian Turner," he whispered to her.

Her breathing hitched and she pulled away slightly.

"Addy," he said quietly and put his finger under her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his, "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer and exhaled closing her eyes.

"If you're not ready for that," Sam began soothingly, brushing her hair out of her face, but she cut him off.

"No, "she said hurriedly," I love you. I love you so much and I can't keep lying to you."

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning

She took a deep breath, "There is a lot to know about me. Some of it good, some of it bad, and some of it down right hellish. Actually, most of it is hellish and I've kept it buried for a long, long time. There are things that I haven't told you and I don't know if I'll ever be ready to tell you, Sam. "

"Where are you saying to me?" Sam asked.

"People that I trust tend to let me down and I'm asking you to trust me. Trust that I have secrets and when I spent time away from you I realized that I couldn't keep them from you. Trust that I will tell you whatever you need to know about me when the time is right. Trust that I love you. Can you understand that?"

Sam searched her eyes and nodded slowly," I trust you Addy."

She smiled in relief," Thank you." She grabbed his face in both her hands and kissed him. He flipped them over and she clung to him, thrusting her hips upward earning a deep, guttural groan from Sam. She tried to flip them over and Sam held her hips down firmly.

"Are you sure you want this, Addy?" he whispered in her ear and caressed up her thigh, pulling her dress up and exposing her panties. He lightly nipped at her earlobe and kissed her sensitive pulse point.

"Yes," she said breathily, "now."

"Well aren't you demanding," Sam teased, pulling her nightgown over her head.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her to him," Then show me who's boss."

"Your mine tonight, "he said and kissed her with passion, love, and lust all at once. She raked her fingernails down his black t-shirt clad chest to the edge of his pajama pants and pulled at the hem.

"Off," she whispered. Sam chuckled and raised his arms as she pulled the material up and over his head. She looked down his gorgeous body and gave him a feather light kiss on his collarbone. She looked him straight in the eyes as she ran her hands all over him, his chest, abs, biceps, anywhere that was exposed. He shifted above her and she gasped, feeling the full length of his arousal against her already wet heat.

Sam liked her reaction and ground his hips into hers, making her cry out in pleasure and him groan. Losing her patience, she pulled down his pants and he kicked them off his as their legs intertwined. He cupped her through her panties and she cried out.

"Sam," she screamed out and she arched her back. Sam took the opportunity to unhook her bra. He forcefully hooked his finger through the front and pulled causing her arms to surge forward. He pushed her back down and latched his mouth onto her nipple. She gasped and fisted her hands in his hair. His warm mouth caused her sensitive pebble to harden. He bit down on her and she cried out.

"You're gorgeous," Sam whispered, looking up to meet her eyes as he slid her underwear down and she kicked them off.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said with a smirk and pulled his boxers down. He smiled wide at her and grabbed a foil packet from the desk next to her bed. He tore it open with his teeth and she grabbed the condom from him. He moaned as she rolled it onto his length.

He positioned himself at her wet entrance and leaned down to whisper in her ear," Are you ready?"

She nodded. He balanced himself on one arm and slowly pushed himself into her. She gasped out and dug her fingers into his shoulders.

"Addy you feel so good," Sam said into her ear. He felt so good to her too. He filled her completely and she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to accommodate to him. He pushed himself up to look at her. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted while she panted. Her hair was disheveled and her chest heaved.

"Open your eyes, baby," he said. She did and as they made eye contact he pulled out and thrust back in.

"Sam," she cried out and held onto him.

"I love it when you say my name, "he said continuing to move and letting out a deep groan as her hips rose to meet his. Pleasure coursed through their bodies as they moved completely in sync.

"Oh, God, Sam," she moaned as he nipped at her arched neck, "I'm gonna…"

Suddenly, Sam pulled out.

"No," she cried out in protest.

He gave her a wink, grabbed her legs, threw them over his shoulders and thrust home. She cried out as he hit her sweet spot. He thrust again and again, hitting the spot every time and she felt herself heat up and her groin tighten.

"I wanna hear you scream when you come, baby," he said and pinned her hands with his.

One more thrust and she came undone.

"Sam, "she screamed out. She tightened around him and that was enough to send him over the edge. They came together, holding each other and floating on cloud nine.

They looked each other in the eye and they kissed softly as Sam pulled out and lay next to her. She stared up at the ceiling as her breathing slowed.

She turned to look at him and he looked at her. He wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled her too him. As they spooned, he placed a light kiss on her neck and whisphered,"I love you."

"I love you too, Sam," she whispered back before she fell asleep in his arms.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam opened his eyes and smiled seeing Addy in his arms. He smiled even wider as last night came flooding back. He'd made love to the woman he loved. It didn't get any better than that. Except maybe watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. No smirk or mask, just her.

"Sam are you awake?"he hears her mumble.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispers.

"Morning," she mumbles back and yawns quietly.

"You still tired?"He asks as she turns to him.

"What can I say," she says, rolling on top of him and flashing him a wide smile" you wore me out."

Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist," Last night was amazing."

"Agreed," she says with a mischievous smile," we should do that again."

"That sounds good," he says and kisses her softly. They both jump when the door bangs wildly.

"Sammy you in there," they hear a very familiar voice scream obnoxiously.

"I think I hate your brother," she says rolling off him and grabbing her nightgown off the floor.

"I know I hate my brother," he says as she pulls on her dress and walks to the door.

Sam pulls on his pajama pants and she opens the door.

"Hey, "he says, barging in, "got a case."

She closes the door and bangs her head on it. Quickly, she composes herself and turns to them.

Sam shoots her an apologetic look and she mouths, "Its fine, "to him.

"So anyways psycho Santa," Dean begins but Addy cuts him off.

"It's almost Christmas," she interrupts.

"So what?" they both ask in unison.

She looks between them stunned," We could go back to Bobby's and celebrate."

"Why?"Dean ask, puzzled.

"Because it's Christmas," she says again.

Sam gives her look.

"I also got demon zapped here by Ruby and left my car with Bobby," she says with an eye roll.

"You can ride with us, sweetheart," he says with a smile.

She sighs," Forget it, what about the case?"

Dean starts to talk but he bends down and picks something up. A closer look shows it was her lace black panties from last night. He looks at Addy and she shrugs.

"Okay come see me when you two are," he pauses making for the door, "decent."

He leaves and they look at each other.

"You don't want to celebrate Christmas?" she ask.

Sam sits on the edge of the bed and she comes to sit next to him.

"I can't "he says after awhile, "not this year."

Suddenly, she gets it. How could he celebrate Christmas when next Christmas his brother would be gone?

"Sam," she says wrapping him in her arms, "I'm so sorry."

"No, "he says turning to her, "It's fine."

She sighs, "I tried, Sam, but everyone keeps telling me the same thing. Demon deals can't be revoked."

"It's okay," he said, pulling her closer to him.

She closed her eyes, "There's something else. Someone's after you, a demon. Her names Lilith."

He remains silent, "I know."

"You know, "she repeats, pulling out of his arms, "How?"

"That demon you killed told me," he says, then grabs her hand," please don't tell Dean."

She shakes her head," Fine."

"Addy," he begins, but she cuts him off.

"Dean is probably going to die Sam," she says softly," I hate to say that but it's true. You don't need to keep secrets from him, because believe me when I say that if he dies not knowing the truth you will always regret it."

"I can't put more on him than he already has," he says, looking at her with his sad, puppy eyes," I can't let him go."

She sighs and puts her hand on his cheek, caressing it. She gives him a soft kiss and leans her forehead against his.

"We'll find a way," she whispers," We'll find a way to save Dean."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys,**

**I lost my A Very Supernatural Christmas chapter. Damn! I made my own episode and this is right after that episode though! I'm not gonna do the Christmas chapter, but this is right after it. **

**This chapter is dedicated to draimone-twilight who gave me the idea! Thanks, Hope yall like!**

**Chapter 11**

The first thing Sam thought was "Since when were motel beds so comfy,"

He opened his eyes to a rotating ceiling fan and frowned. This was not the sleazy hotel room him and Addy fallen asleep in. Addy, he turned to his left to see her sleeping soundly beside him.

He sat up and surveyed the room. Green walls and nice furnisher, definitely not a motel room. He looked back to Addy and noticed something bulging heavily along her stomach area. No, that wasn't possible. Slowly, he pulled the covers back from her and revealed her swollen, pregnant stomach.

"Oh my God," Sam said a little too loudly and she stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, then frowned when he continued to gawk at her stomach. She looked down and her eyes bulged.

"Oh my God," she screamed and awkwardly started to sit up. She struggled and Sam snapped out of his trance, and helped her up. She clung to him and started to hyperventilate.

"Addy," Sam said sternly, "Calm down."

"I'm pregnant," she said in between heavy breaths," How the hell do you expect me to calm down?"

"Addy," Sam said, grabbing her face in his hands," Calm."

She nodded and slowly put her hand to her stomach.

Sam almost smiled at the sight of Addy. She looked so radiant pregnant. He just wished he knew what the fuck was going on.

"Where are we?" Addy asked quietly, looking around the room.

"Only one way to find out," he said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and getting up. Addy tried to do the same, but she waddled awkwardly and Sam came around to help her.

"This is not happening," she said quietly, as he helped her up. She grimaced briefly and squeezed his hand.

"What's wrong?"Sam asked urgently.

"I...I think it's kicking," she said and looked into his eyes. Slowly, she took his hand and placed it to her stomach. Sure enough, Sam felt a slight vibration under his hand and he smiled wide.

She smiled with him and let out a nervous laugh.

"We have a baby," he told her quietly, still smiling at her.

"We have a baby," she repeated with a nod, and her eyes landed on the nightstand. Sam followed her eyes to see a wedding picture. Their wedding picture of them kissing passionately in an embrace.

"We're married," she stated quietly. Sam nodded and smiled even wider.

Carefully, he put his hands on her stomach, "You're carrying my baby."

They looked each other in the eyes and forgot why they'd been so afraid a minute ago. This was their life.

"Of course," she said smiling mischievously," who else's would it be?"

He smiled and shook his head, then gave her a light kiss," I got get to work. Dean'll kill me if I'm late to the auto shop again."

"Well, Dean doesn't have a pregnant wife," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Good thing or Lisa wouldn't be able to coddle you," Sam replied playfully.

She smacked him on the arm," When you're carrying a watermelon on steroids in your body then you can make fun."

"A watermelon on steroids?"He repeated questioningly with an eyebrow raise.

"Yes," she replied her hands on her hips," he takes after his father's overgrown physique."

He smiled and kissed her," I can't wait to see our child born."

"Me neither," she replied with a smile of her own.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean stared down at his brother and Addy side by side on the motel bed, unmoving. The only thing separating them from the dead was Sam's heavy breathing and Addy's occasional hand to her stomach. That damn Djinn better hope he never got a hold of him or he would make him suffer hell for doing this to them.

He remembered his own run in with a Djinn. How real it'd been. How happy he'd felt. How perfect everything was and how he never wanted to leave his new reality.

He shuddered, remembering what had happened.

_Dean's head slowly turned away from the ceiling and to the clock. He watched as it clicked three am. He turned and groaned, sitting up. Sleep was futile. All he could think about was his deal. His year was coming to an end fast. _

_ He was leaving Sam alone soon. He looked to his left to see Sam with his arms wrapped around Addy, both of them sleeping soundly. No, he wouldn't be alone. _

_ Quietly, as not to disturb them, he got up and made his way to the door. He shivered as he came in contact with the cool winter air. He leaned his back on the wall and closed his eyes, trying to focus his mind on the job. Five people had gone missing from this town. One was found, dead with the blood drained from his body and a smile on his face. Dean knew it must have been a Djinn who fed off him. They'd even called in Bobby for back up._

_ "Dean," he heard Sam yell from inside their hotel room. He rushed back inside to see a Djinn standing over Addy's sleeping form on the floor. He ran for his gun under his pillow but the damn thing threw him aside and he his hit his head hard on the wall._

_ He watched helplessly as Sam lunged at the Djinn, knife in hand but it effortlessly grabbed his arm and smothered its hand over his face. He fell next to Addy unconscious as well. It set its sight on Dean, but a gunshot rang through the room and the thing disappeared with an angry shriek. Dean turned to see Bobby standing in the doorway, shotgun in hand. He passed out._

"Dean, I called in some help from a friend," Bobby said, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder," She should be here any minute now. If anyone can help them it's her."

Dean nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off them.

"I'm gonna save you guys," he thought to himself," I promise."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy laughed and took another bite of her salad. Ben was playing poker with Sam and Dean and currently kicking their asses, winning all the animal crackers.

"Should I be worried?" Lisa asks Addy in between hysterical laughs.

"No, "she said, laughing equally hard, "If I were you I'd take him to Vegas."

They laughed harder as Sam and Dean groaned and gave up all their "chips" to Ben.

"Read em and weep," he said as he pulled all the cookies to him.

They wiped their eyes as the boys came into the kitchen. Every Saturday Ben, Lisa, and Dean came over to her and Sam's house to hang out.

"For you and the baby," Ben said putting down all the animal crackers in front of Addy and smiling a wide innocent smile.

"Awww, you are just the sweetest little thing," Addy said, with a wide smile," why don't we split your wins?"

"Okay, Auntie Addy," he said with a feverish nod and hopped into the seat beside her.

"Enjoy getting your butts handed to you by an eight year old, boys," Addy said, beginning to much on an animal cracker.

Dean and Sam groaned in unison and they began to laugh again.

"Auntie Addy," Ben began happily, with animal cracker in his mouth," when's the baby coming?"

"Not soon enough, baby," she said rubbing the top of his head and giving it a kiss.

"Well, you're past your due date by only a few days," Lisa said," Ben was a whole month early so be happy."

"I know, "she began with sigh, rubbing her stomach" but I'm ready to have this baby already. He seems to think my insides are punching bags."

They all laughed and Sam put his arm around Addy. Dean did the same to Lisa and they both looked lovingly at their wives.

**SUPERNATURAL**

A knock sounded at the motel room door and Bobby got up to get it knowing Dean sure as hell wasn't moving. Opening the door, she stepped inside

"Dean Winchester, you get your ass out of that chair and come say hello to me," a familiar Louisiana drawl said impatiently.

Dean turned in his chair quickly," Missouri?" he asked in disbelief, although clearly seeing her standing there. He got up and approached her.

"Who else would it be?" she said, pulling him into a tight hug," Didn't I tell you not to be a stranger."

"Yes, maam," he said with a forced smile.

Her eyes landed on the bed and her eyes teared as she took in Addy's face," What did that damn Djinn do to Sam and my niece?"

"Your niece?" Dean asked in disbelief as he stared at her while she approached the bed.

Missouri put her hand to Addy's face and turned to them.

"She's grown up," she said, wiping her eyes," Last time I saw her she was fifteen. Not too long before the incident. How could her foolhardy father go and take her like that?"

"She needed to get away from it, Missouri," Bobby said from beside Dean.

"I know," she said with a sniffle," now let's say we get this bastard and save these two."

They nodded and Missouri set to work.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam walked into the living room to see Addy's hand on her stomach and her whispering soft words of love to their baby.

"I love you so much," he said with a wide grin as she noticed him standing there, flowers in hand. He walked over and kissed her. She laughed and smiled as he rubbed her belly.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her abdomen and liquid trickled down her leg.

"Addy, what's wrong?" Sam asked concerned, while she squeezed his hand.

She looked up at him," My water broke."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Once I'm in there make sure the Djinn doesn't attack me or they'll be asleep forever," Missouri said, grasping Sam and Addy's hands in her own.

Dean and Bobby nodded and they watched as she began to chant in Latin and fall into a meditative posture. They could only watch and wait as Missouri went into their minds to bring them back. They grasped there lambs blood covered knives and waited for the worst.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy screamed out in pain as another contraction hit her hard. Sam let her squeeze his hand as tight as necessary and placed a light kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him with worried eyes and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay, Adriana," the doctor said from between her legs," You're full dilated and ready to begin pushing. When I say three I want you to push. One, two, three."

Addy screamed and put a death grip on Sam's hand.

"You're doing well, Adrianna," the doctor said," Let's do this again. One, two, three."

She pushed again and screamed. She couldn't do it. It was so painful. It was like she was being ripped in half.

"Come on, baby," Sam said kissing the hand she held. Tears pricked the side of her eyes and she desperately wanted to quit, but she wanted her baby more. She pushed again, screaming out in agony. She kept pushing and it seemed to never end.

Sam wanted to do something to ease her pain, but right now all he was was a stress ball.

"The baby is almost there, Adriana," the doctor said," On the count of three give me one final big push. One, two, three."

She took a deep breath, pushed, and screamed loud, but another cry filled the room. A baby's cry.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Winchester," the doctor said above it all," you've given birth to a healthy baby boy."

Sam looked down at Addy to see her smiling up at him. He met her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Dad would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked.

Dad, he could get used to hearing that.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy cuddled Robert Jonathan Winchester in her arms and Sam sat down on the hospital bed beside her, looking at his wife and child together.

The baby awoke and she quietly shushed him. His small green eyes landed on Sam.

"That's your Daddy," Addy whispered to him," He loves us so much and he's gonna take care of us."

Sam couldn't stop smiling. This was his life.

"No, it's not," a voice said in the room. They snapped their heads up and saw Missouri standing there. It all came flooding back. This was not their life.

"Aunt Missy?" Addy asked her quietly," what's going on?"

"Missouri," Sam said as they both noticed the baby in Addy's arms for the first time.

"The Djinn," Sam realized as it all came back to him. Missouri nodded in sympathy.

Memories of hideous blue eyes and blue smoke filled their heads and she suddenly knew this wasn't real. The Djinn gave her her dream life and now she needed to take it away.

The baby stirred and let out a small yawn before falling asleep in her arms. Sam and Addy both looked at their son and then at each other. Addy looked heartbroken and Sam was too.

"What do we need to do?" Sam asked, tearing his eyes from Addy and their baby.

Addy looked to Missouri expectantly.

"Focus on your real life," she said quietly.

Addy closed her eyes and did just that. Hunting. Monsters. Witches. Fire. Pain. Sam. Bobby. Mom. Dad. Dean. Fire. Pain. Mom. Fire. Mom. .Fire. Mom!

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam gasped as he sat up straight in the bed. He looked to see Dean, Bobby, and Missouri all staring at him. He looked next to him to see Addy still asleep. Tears pricked his eyes as he realized she might not wake up. How could she with a baby in her arms.

Suddenly, she gasped and her eyes flew open. She sat up straight and Missouri was the first to embrace her.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Kitten Adriana Turner, do you hear me?" Missouri yelled clutching her close. Addy held her back, comforting her.

Dean embraced Sam and held his little brother tight. As Missouri let go Bobby hugged Addy tight. He kept expecting her to cry, sob, anything, but instead she gave him more comfort than he did her.

Sam and Addy turned to each other and he pulled her into his arms. It was then she allowed one silent tear to fall, but she quickly wiped it away before anyone saw, because she knew when everyone else around you was about to break, you had to be strong.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The Djinn had skipped town and they'd let it. No way were they going back down that road. They all currently had their cars parked on an abandoned road, sipping beers, except for Addy and Missouri. They stayed silent, until Dean spoke up.

"What was it like?"He asked.

Sam stayed silent, so Addy answered," It was perfect. Looking back now, too perfect."

"He was a beautiful baby," Missouri said, patting Addy's back.

"You two had a baby?" Dean asked with a ghost of smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes," More like I had one and all the pain of childbirth with it."

"I think you might have broken my hand," Sam said, putting his arm around her.

She snorted a laugh and the tension seemed to lift.

"What was his name?" Bobby asked.

Addy smiled," Robert Jonathan Winchester."

Bobby sniffed.

"Well, Bobby Singer, you old crab are you crying?" Missouri teased.

"Shut up and get in the car woman," Bobby said, getting ready to take Missouri home.

They laughed and Missouri pulled Addy into a tight hug. She grabbed her hand in both of hers.

"I am so proud of you. You went through hell and back and you didn't let it consume you. You found love and I think if your mother were in her right mind she'd be proud too. No matter what hardships come your way, and there will be many, I want you to remember who you are and the people that love you."

She nodded," Thanks Auntie Missy."

She hugged her tight again," Goodbye Kitten."

As Bobby and Missouri pulled off the three made their way to leave.

"Your real name is Kitten?" Dean asked with a huge smile on his face.

She turned to him rapidly and rolled her eyes. She sighed in defeat, "Yes."

He burst out laughing and she could tell Sam was holding back a laugh as well, failing miserably.

"Assholes,"she muttered under her breath, but joined in the laugh anyway because God knows she needed it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shame on me, total filler chapter, but I had this whole smutty idea in my head for days and I just had to post it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Addy leaned her head on the Impala window, bored out of her mind. Dean was rocking out to some Metallica and she desperately wanted to hit him. She wanted her own car back and she wanted it now. How the hell did Sam put up with Dean and his driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole" crap, and if he called her sweetheart one more time she was going to…

"Hey, Kitten, you okay back there?" Dean asked with a smile she could see through the rearview mirror.

"Peachy," she replied, not even noticing the use of her dreaded real name.

He laughed and she realized what he'd called her. Sam rolled his eyes and gave Addy his signature "I'm sorry my brother's a douche sometimes, but I love you" look.

"It's Addy, for the last damn time, Dean," she replied.

""I like Kitten better," he said with a shrug," bet guys loved you in school."

"Actually yeah, so much I could barely walk down the halls without some ass, much like yourself, calling me Sex Kitten or Pretty Kitty, so please cut it out with the Kitten or I'll castrate you in your sleep."

Sam snorted and Dean shot her a death glare through the rearview mirror. She smiled at him sweetly and gave him the finger.

She leaned her head back on the window and closed her eyes. Her phone vibrated and she took it out to see a text message from Sam. He continued to look ahead at the road and she flipped her phone open.

_Sex Kitten, huh? Well, you certainly live up to the nickname._

She smiled and sent him _I could say the same for you. Although, we haven't done much since our little reunion_

She saw Sam type away on his phone seconds later.

S-_Well that can change_

_ A-I sure hope so, let's see if you can still live up to our first time expectation…_

_ S-And how high are those expectations?_

_ A-__They're Ok_

_ S-Ok? I distinct__ly remember your reactions displaying more than Ok performance_

_ A- __My reactions?_

_ S-Yeah, like when you screamed my name loud enough to wake the dead._

_ A-I guess you were pretty good, think you can do it again?_

_ S-Is that challenge babe?_

_ A-__ Take it how you want it and yes that does have more than one meaning_

_ S- I can already picture how I'm going to take you babe._

_ A-Tell me_

_ S-I'm going to throw you on the bed, rip off all your clothes, and ravage you from head to toe. When you're finally begging me to take you, I'll do it nice and slow, with you on top and tell you everything I love about you and your gorgeous body. Finally, just when you're about to come, I'll flip on top and take you so hard you won't be able to think of anything but me._

Addy's entire body heated up and she felt her woman parts become wet. Dean stopped the car and she realized they'd arrived at the motel they were going to stay at until they found a job. Dean got out Sam turned to her, winked and got out as well. She took a deep breath and followed suit.

They pulled their bags out the trunk and Dean went to check in. Sam's hand landed on her hip from behind her and he whispered in her ear, "I intend to keep my promise."

"Please do," she said as he nibbled on her earlobe.

He chuckled and released her as Dean came over with four room keys.

"I get a whole motel room to myself, no more Sam snoring," Dean said happily as they headed to their rooms.

"I don't snore, Dean," Sam said defensively.

"Well, it's your girlfriend's problem now, "Dean said as they stopped at Sam and Addy's room," Get some shut eye."

He sauntered off and Addy opened the motel room door.

She barely had the door closed and her duffel bag on the floor before Sam had her pressed against the door and his lips on hers. She kissed him back with equal fever and he lifted her up by her backside. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them to the bed. He sat down on it and pulled himself against the headboard.

She moaned as she felt Sam's arousal against her own. She broke the kiss and began unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed his neck.

She finally got to the last button and pushed it off his shoulders. He pulled her shirt over her head and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. Unhooking her bra, he ran his hand down her bare back and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She pulled back from him and kept her eyes on him as she seductively pushed one strap of her bra down, then the other. Sam growled and pulled her back to him, pulling her bra off completely.

"Someone's impatient," she teased and gasped when he sucked on her breast.

"What can I say," he said, looking in her eyes, "you drive me crazy and all I want do is rock your world."

"You already do," she said, caressing his face," I love you."

"And I love you," he said and unbuttoned her jeans. He pulled them off her and she kicked them off. He flipped them over and she pulled off the remainder of his clothing, until they were naked against each other. He flipped her on top of him and sat up. He kept his eyes on hers as he lowered her onto him. She gasped.

"You're so tight, babe," he said strenuously. She moaned in return.

He put his hands on her hips," No stops. Let's see how hard I can make you come." He lifted her up and lowered her back down, hard.

She cried out and latched onto his arm. He began to bounce her up and down on him and they moaned and panted, holding onto each other for dear life. She grasped his hands in hers and she thrust her hips up and down on top of him.

"Addy," Sam groaned as she rode him," I love you so much. You're beautiful and amazing and I adore everything about you."

"Sam," she breathed out, his words deepening her pleasure.

Suddenly, Sam flipped them over and she was underneath him squirming and hot and begging him to take her. He grabbed her thighs in his hands and pulled them almost to his shoulders.

"Spread 'em wide babe, I'm just getting started," he said, then pulled out to the tip and thrust right at her sweet spot. She screamed out and he began to move fast. Hitting it again and again, making her see stars. She cried out loud with each thrust making Sam beam with pride. HE was doing this to her. HE had her love and HE was in her bed.

Suddenly, she tightened around him even more than he thought possible and she came. Her orgasm hit her like tsunami and she screamed her shaggy haired lovers name to the heavens. Sam came right behind her and his thrust gradually lost their rhythm as he lowered himself beside her and pulled out. She laid there, panting as if she'd run a marathon and her lower half amazingly soar.

Sam pulled her to him so her head was on his chest and one of her legs draped over his.

"I can't get enough of you," he said and kissed her slowly and passionately," Did I beat the expectation?"

"Most definitely," she said, smiling and looking up at him.

He kissed her again, harder this time and then began round two.

**Okay I really hate to do this, but I won't post again until I have three new reviews.**** I know people are reading. Member or not click the button and tell me what you think. I really do wanna know if I'm doing this right, so pretty pretty please. 3 Reviews=an update!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to my new reviewers ****weirdstar007 ,TrinityBelle40,MRobins, and Dean's wife. Yall totally earned this update. You rock!**

**-PenMojo**

**Chapter 13**

Sam had left their motel room almost half an hour ago and had not returned since. He'd said he was going to talk to his brother, but she'd known it was about his deal. She'd asked him if he'd really wanted to bring it up just yet and he'd just ignored her. So she'd stayed and absent mindedly looked through a few of her books on demons.

She was just about to call him when in walked Dean.

"Sam's not back yet?"He asked her questioningly.

"I thought he was with you," she replied with a frown.

"He was but we…"he trailed off and didn't meet her eyes.

"Had another argument," she finished for him," where did he say he was going?"

"For a drink at that bar not far from him," Dean said," Get your jacket, we're going to get him."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sat in the passenger seat of the Impala, messing with the ends of her high ponytail. Sam just up and left, not even a text to let her know he was okay.

She mentally slapped herself in the head for being so needy. She was never this dependent on anyone. Not since her mother.

"You alright?" Dean asked her, and she snapped her attention back to him. He glanced at her to the road.

"I'm fine," she replied quickly.

Dean backed off and continued to drive down the road. They finally came to the rundown bar and she frowned.

Why was Sam in a place like this? Dean, maybe, but Sam, no.

They entered and the scene was pitiful. Old wood chairs and tables, a very dirty bar, and people who weren't exactly up to par on, well, on anything really.

They spotted Sam and walked to him.

"There you are, "Dean said with a hint of relief in his voice," What are you doing? "

Sam turned to him and immediately she could tell he was wasted. She glanced at a clock on the wall, not even 3 pm yet.

"Having a drink," he replied to them and took another drink of what looked to be a very flat beverage.

"A little early for whiskey," she said with an eyebrow raise.

"I drink whiskey all the time," he replied nonchalantly.

"No, you don't.," Dean countered.

" What's the big deal? You get sloppy in bars, you hit on chicks all the time. Why can't I?" Sam asked, making Addy angry and upset at the same time. He would never say something like that.

Dean looked around the bar and his eyes landed on a middle aged woman with red dyed hair and a less than stellar figure.

"Well you're not giving Addy much competition," Dean said, and then turned back to Sam," What's going on with you? "

Addy knew the answer to that question. She'd known it for a while, but she kept her mouth shut. Instead, she sat down next to him and ignoring his earlier comment, laced her hand in his. Dean sat on the other side of him, waiting for an answer.

Sam looked lost and for a moment she thought he wouldn't answer.

"I tried, Dean," he said sadly.

"To do what? " Dean asked, confused.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly and he looked at her thankfully before speaking.

"To save you," Sam said somberly.

Dean kept his face emotionless as he called out for a double whiskey from the bartender.

Addy sighed and rolled her eyes. There was no getting through to this man. He was too damn stubborn.

"I'm serious, Dean," Sam said, and she let go of his hand to rub her forehead. She could feel an oncoming headache.

"No, you're drunk," Dean rebuffs.

"I mean, where you're going... what you're gonna become," Sam looked close to tears and then he scoffed," I can't stop it. I'm starting to think maybe even Ruby can't stop it.

"No one can save you, Dean," Addy replied, causing the two brothers to look at her in shock, "because you don't want to be saved. The only way we can help you is if you save yourself first."

Sam stared at her in amazement as she conveyed what he'd been trying to for months. Dean took it all in and looked as if he were going to say something but his phone rang.

"Hello…Yes, this is Mr. Sniderson…What?"he looked at the two of them," Where?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy stared down at Bobby in the hospital bed. What had happened? Why was he here? Who did this to him and how was she going to make them suffer?

Dean and Sam asked the doctor countless questions as she continued to look at Bobby. Willing him to wake up and call them idjits.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we don't know what's causing it... so we don't know how to treat it. He just... went to sleep, and didn't wake up," she heard the doctor say.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They searched Bobby's hotel room high and low. Addy walked over to the closet and swung the doors open. She separated his clothes down the middle and turned on the light.

"Bingo," she called out as Bobby's research came to view.

On the wall hangs news clippings, maps and pictures of roots, mushrooms, seeds and a map and in big letters Bobby had written "Pittsburgh" in big letters and underlined it. There were posts it's with addresses and numbers and in the middle of it all was a piece of paper about a plant.

Dean chuckled," Good old Bobby, always covering up his tracks. "

Sam continued to stare at it," You make heads or tails of any of this? "

Dean pulled the paper of the plant off the wall," "Silene capensis", which of course means absolutely nothing to me."

Addy grabbed a newspaper clipping from the wall and reads it aloud," "Dr. Walter Gregg, 64, university neurologist."

"How'd he bit it?"Dean asked.

She scanned the article and frowned," Um... actually, they don't know. They say he just went to sleep and didn't wake up. That sound familiar to you? "

"Alright, um... So let's say Bobby was looking into the doc's death. You know, hunting after something- ," Sam scenariorized.

"That started hunting him," Dean finished.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Sam, stay here. See if you can make heads or tails of this," Dean said and turned to Addy," You wanna stay or come with?"

"It depends," she replied," what are you gonna do?"

"To look into the good doctor myself," he relied and started for the door. She was still a bit frustrated with Sam and followed suit. She waved at Sam goodbye and was out the door.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy, Dean, and Sanders entered the office cluttered with packed books and boxes, ready to be removed.

"So you're Dr. Gregg's lab assistant? " Dean asked nonchalantly.

"That's right," Sanders replied almost robotically.

"His death was kinda a shocker, huh?"Addy inquired.

"Yeah, it did," he replied in the same tone.

They looked around the office while Sanders stood behind them.

"But, still, go in your sleep, peaceful... That's what you wish for, right? "He said, cryptically.

Something about him rubbed Addy the wrong way.

"Yeah. Right," Dean replied, getting distracted as he looked over the doctor's books.

He held it up for Addy to see.

"Dr. Gregg uh... studied sleeping disorders? "She asked and grabbed the book from Dean, taking a closer look, "Dreams"

"I don't understand. I went over all of this with the other detective," Sanders said, obviously confused.

The two "detectives" exchanged looks.

"A very nice older man with a beard, "he continued giving an obvious description of Bobby.

"Can we hear it again?"Dean asked a little too eager.

"Thing is, I'm sort of busy. Maybe we could do this later? "Sanders said skeptically.

"Sure. Yeah. Just bring you down to the station later this afternoon," Addy said, hoping her tactic could work.

"Get your statement on tape, "Dean jumped in," does it all official-like. "

"Look, okay, I didn't know about Dr. Gregg's experiments. Not until I was cleaning out his files," he said nervously.

Addy was confused, "The ones he was conducting on sleeping?"She asked.

"No one knew, okay? Not the university, not anybody. I already spoke with a lawyer and he told me I can't be held liable for anything." he said defensively. Addy could already feel herself being pissed off.

"Maybe you couldn't, but that was before the new evidence came to light," Dean challenged.

"New evidence," he repeated with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Mhmm," Addy countered," We're not at liberty to say what it is of course, but…"She let the question hang in the air.

"Look, I'm just a grad student, this was a gig to cover tuition, "he explained and Addy began to pity him, but not enough to let up on her interrogation.

"Maybe so. But this could go on your permanent record. Unless you hand over the doctor's research to us," she paused for emphasis," All of it. "

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean and Addy sat in Bobby's hospital room in silence. She was mewling over what the Jeremy kid had told them. Sam walked into the room and she looked at him. They shared a thoughtful look as if to say all was forgiven.

"No change," she told him and then saw the manila folder in his hands," What's that?"

"Well, considering what you told me about the doc's experiments," Sam sighed, obviously exhausted, "Bobby's wall is starting to make a hell of a lot more sense. "

"How so?" Dean asked.

Sam pulls out a paper from the folder and hands them each a picture of a plant.

"That plant, Silene capensis, is also known as African Dream Root, "he explained," It's been used by shaman and medicine men for centuries. "

"Let me guess. They dose up, bust out didjeridus, start kicking around the hackey," Dean half joked.

Addy ignored him and continued to stare at the plant. Suddenly, she felt drowsy. Her eyes began to shut.

"Not quite. If you believe the legends, it's used for dream walking. I mean, entering another person's dreams, poking around in their heads," Sam continued," But dream walking is just the tip of the iceberg."

"What do you mean?" she heard Dean ask.

"I mean, this Dream Root is some serious mojo. You take enough of it, with practice, you can become a regular Freddy Krueger," Sam's voice was distant as she began to lose her balance and sway.

She fell over on the ground, her vision blurring.

"Addy," she heard Sam yell, panicked.

"Doctor," she heard Dean scream into the hallway.

She desperately wanted to stay awake, keep her eyes open, but she was fading. She saw Sam's face and nothing else. She blinked once, twice, and then he was gone, replaced by darkness.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Bobby had awoken at the same time Addy had fallen asleep. She now lay in his hospital bed, comatose like he had been a few hours ago. The doctors were completely baffled, and so were they. This was only supposed to happen when you were asleep and Addy had been wide awake. Whoever this was, they swapped Addy for Bobby.

Sam sat at the side of her hospital bed as Bobby sat in the chair on the other side. Bobby had told them what went on in his dream and he had no idea why. It felt real and it was nightmare. Bobby knew with Addy's past there were several incidents in her life that could be considered nightmares, but one would stand out above the rest. One would be replayed in her head and it wasn't something she could take all alone. Not again.

They were waiting for Bela to come with the root, but they knew it was a long shot and Dean was working on other options.

The hospital door creaked open and in walked Dean, with Bela behind him.

"I brought you your African Dream Root," she said handing the jar to Dean and looking over to the hospital bed," She's not looking to good so I would chop chop."

Sam almost got up from his chair to hit her, but that would mean he'd have to leave Addy's side.

"What's the catch?" Dean asked," I wanna know what the strings are before you attach them. "

She sighed and rolled her eyes," This is for Adriana right?"

They all nodded.

"Her mother saved my life once," she said," I don't like having debts."

Sam took the root from Bela,"Good enough for me."

**SUPERNATURAL**

They each sat on a motel bed, a cup of dream root in their hand. Sam had been reluctant to leave Addy, but Bobby had insisted he'd be there when she woke up and explain everything to her.

"Uh, should we dim the lights and synch up Wizard of Oz to Dark Side of the Moon? "Dean asked in an effort to lighten the mood.

Sam gave him a small smile, "Why?"

Dean looked at him with utter disappointment," What did you do during college? "

Sam looked at him curiously then pulled out a bag from his pocket filled with black…hair.

"Can't forget this," Sam said, opened the bag and put some in his cup.

Dean reached out his hand and Sam put some of the hairs in his hand.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked bringing it to his face to inspect it.

"Addy's hair," he replied," That's how you control whose dream you're entering. You gotta drink some of their uh... Some of their body. "

Dean's face contorted in disgust but he put the hair in his cup anyway.

They both raise their cups, "Bottoms up," Dean says and they chug down the awful mixture.

They finish and look at each other.

"Feel anything? "Dean asks.

"No. You feel anything? "Sam asks and he shakes his head.

"Maybe we got some bad shwag," Dean suggests and thunder is heard outside.

Sam looked confused," When did it start raining?"

Dean got up and walked to the window, slowly he pulled away the curtain. Rain was coming from the ground.

"When did it start raining upside down? "Dean asked.

The room began to distort and it swirled and the walls changed to a lavender color. Sam was now sitting on a white wire bed with plum colored sheets and black pillows. A window with white curtains closed and Sam got up to look out it. A normal street with several houses lined up. Dean came beside Sam and looked at a white wooden desk with several books stacked high on it. Several photos hang on the wall and Dean plucks one off. Two teenage girls were cheek to cheek smiling into the camera with huge, genuine smiles. Another one was of one of the two teenage girls in a cheerleading uniform, looking a bit miserable, but with a smile nonetheless. The next picture was of the same girl blowing a kiss at the camera, looking as happy as ever. It took Dean a while to get it, but the girl was a teen Addy.

"Sam, I think we're in-"

"Addy's bedroom," he finished.

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard and the boys rushed out of the room and down the staircase.

In the middle of the living room was a teenage Addy bound to a chair and gagged, weeping and a woman over her with a knife in her hand, screaming at her.

"You're a monster," the woman screamed and Addy shook her head, desperately trying to wrench free.

"Hey," Sam screamed and Addy and the woman turned to look at him. The woman was about to stab Addy but Dean tackled her to the ground and wrenched the knife away from her.

Dean knocked out the woman and Sam ran to untie a sobbing Addy. He removed her ankles, wrist, and mouth gag as she remained still in the chair, still sobbing and staring at the unconscious woman.

"Addy," Sam said, beginning to caress her cheek, but she jumped out of the chair and away from him. She began to run out the door, but it wouldn't budge and she pulled it over and over again.

She turned to them, her back against the door," Who are you?"

"Addy, it's me," Sam said, taking a step toward her.

"Why do you keep calling me Addy?" she asked, scared and confused out of her mind.

"It's your name," Sam replied, thinking the whole thing had just traumatized her.

"Kitten," Dean said and she turned her head to Dean.

Sam understood now. This girl was not the fearless woman he was used to, she was a scared teenage girl.

"Kitten," Sam repeated and she looked at him skeptically," What's going on?"

She relaxed a bit and looked at the unconscious woman on the floor, new tears streamed down her face.

"She kept telling me I was a monster, that I was an abomination, I wasn't her child, that I'm wrong and dangerous and that she had to kill me," she choked on a sob and she curled into a ball on the floor.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look and Sam timidly kneeled in front of her.

"What if I told you this was all just a bad dream?" Sam asked her and she looked up at him from between her knees.

"That's what Jeremy said," she replied," but he said I made him angry so it would never end."

The guys exchanged another look and she caught up on it.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You can stop this," Dean responded, "all you have to do is wake up."

She sniffed," My mother tried to kill me," she stated," Who would have such a horrible dream?"

Sam couldn't believe it. This is when her mother had died. This is what made he who she was. This is why she couldn't trust. This is why she didn't use her power. She thought she was a monster. His beautiful, amazing, sweet, Adrianna thought she was a monster.

"You're being forced to dream this," Dean said, crouching next to Sam," All you have to do is tell yourself this isn't real, this isn't reality."

Suddenly, the house was on fire and her mother was back up, screeching she was a monster and rushing at them. Addy screamed, put her hands over her ears, and screamed in her head it's not real.

**4 Reviews=An Update;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sam and Dean woke up in their motel room beds gasping. Addy woke up in her hospital bed screaming.

Doctors and nurses rushed in to find her sobbing in hysterics while Bobby tried to calm her down.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy splashed copious amounts of water on her face in the hotel bathroom. She lifted her head to look at herself in the bathroom mirror. No scorched hair from the fire, no wrist burns from the ropes, and she still looked like she was 23, not 17. She was awake and it was all just a dream.

"Addy," Bobby said softly on the other side of the door, "the boys are here."

She took a deep breath and put her hand on the knob. Slowly, she turned it and opened the door.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby all stood there staring at her with the same look of pity on their faces. The very one she'd been trying to avoid from them.

She tried her best to ignore it," I thought I told you I didn't want you poking around in my head," she said, walking over to Sam.

Sam ignored her and pulled her into his arms, much like Bobby had done when to calm her when she'd first woken up. He let her go and she tenderly stroked his cheek to tell him she was okay.

Dean cleared his throat obnoxiously and they pulled apart. Sheepishly, she sat back on her hospital bed.

"Are you okay Addy?" Sam asked.

"Fine," she replied nonchalantly.

"Fine, "Dean repeated in disbelief.

She weighed her head from side to side," Yeah, fine."

"Addy," Sam began but Dean cut him off.

"You just dreamed of your mother becoming Friday the thirteenth and deep frying you," Dean said a little harshly.

She rolled her eyes," Way to put it lightly, but yes and more like relived."

"That really happened?" Dean asked.

She nodded.

"She called you a monster," Dean said suspiciously.

She sighed and closed her eyes," She wasn't far from the truth."

"Addy," Bobby warned.

"Bobby," Dean Spoke up," Whatever's wrong with her we deserve to know."

Addy snorted and rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Dean," she said, her voice rising angrily.

"You keep saying that, but I keep seeing things that beg to differ," he replied.

"Dean," Sam spoke up in an angry tone, staring right at his brother. They all turned to him and he stood sure of his stance as he spoke up.

"Leave it alone," He said and when Dean opened his mouth to speak again, he cut him off," I said leave it alone. I trust her, Bobby trust her, and that should be enough for you."

Dean looked at his brother in disbelief and then walked out of the room defeated and pissed off. Bobby stalked after him and left Sam and Addy alone.

She looked down at the ground quietly before speaking up," You shouldn't have done that," she said quietly.

"He can't speak to you like that," he said, taking a seat next to her.

"No, he shouldn't, but I will not be the cause of a break between you and your brother."

"You aren't," Sam assured her hurriedly.

"Maybe, but Dean won't see it that way and I know it'll always be you and your brother. I know I'll always be like a plus one. I get that, but I was hoping I could find a way to make sure Dean could ignore it for the sake of maybe peace between us," she said with a hesitant shrug.

"You shouldn't have to feel like that," Sam said, taking her hand.

Addy weighed the situation. The possibility of her and Dean going at it again didn't seem appealing to her. He was getting suspicious of her and he had every reason to.

She brought herself back to Sam and looked at him with a small smile," I knew what I was getting myself into Sasquatch, but it didn't seem to stop me from falling for you so, here we are. Together. I love you, you love me and might as well make the most of it, and because I have a feeling we'll have a lot of shit coming our way. If we can make it through it then I'm positive we can make it through anything."

Sam smiled a huge smile and Addy frowned in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"You said you loved me," he said and kissed her.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Two days. Two fucking days without sleep, because some homicidal dream freak had it out for Dean.

"If this Jeremy guy's not a friggin ghost, where the hell could he be?" Dean says angrily as they drive.

"Dean are you sure you don't want me to drive? You seem a little… "Sam began but Dean looked at him with wild eyes and he paused.

"Caffeinated," he finished nervously.

"Well thanks for the news flash, Edison!" Dean retorts loudly as Addy's phone began to ring loudly.

"Can that be any louder?" Dean yelled at her. She ignored him and answered the phone without checking the caller ID.

"Bobby tell me you have something," she said in an anxious, hushed whisper.

"Bobby doesn't have anything and neither do I, "a very familiar and irritating voice said over the speaker.

Addy took a deep breath and calmed herself before she said something she shouldn't. Sam had told her that if it wasn't for Bela she'd still be laying in that hospital stuck in her worst nightmare.

"Then why did you call, Bela?" she asked with repressed anger and both Sam and Dean gave her looks from the rearview mirror.

"You know any good tarot card spells to contact spirits for help?"She asked nonchalantly.

"I don't practice witchcraft anymore, Bela," she replied with a sigh.

"Crying shame considering how powerful you are," Bela said, mockery laced in her voice.

"Bela do you have anything or not?" she asked.

"No," she replied.

"Then goodbye," Addy said and hung up the phone.

"Is this really a time for a cat fight?" Dean all but yelled.

"She doesn't have anything, she pissed me off, and I'm trying to be nice," she replied, her nerves thinning," She got freaking lucky."

"Great! Well, I'm just gonna go blow my brains out now! "He said and pulled into a clearing in the woods," Alright, that's it. I'm done. "

"What are you doing? "Sam asked, confused.

Dean slid down in his seat and leaned down to the window," Taking myself a long-overdue nap."

"Wha-" Sam began but Addy cut him off.

"Are you insane?" she said and grabbed his head by his hair, "he can come after you."

"Ow," he yelled as she let go," That's the idea. Come on, we can't find him, so let him come to me. "

"On his own turf? Where he's basically a god? "Sam joined in.

"We live out nightmares almost every god damn day I think can handle a college kid with serious control issues."

"Yeah, I thought that too until he turned me into a scared seventeen year old girl," she paused and lowered her voice," You do not wanna go in there. Not alone at least."

She looked at Sam and he got the idea. He grabbed Dean's hair and yanked.

"Ow!" Dean yelled again.

"What are you doing? " Dean asked.

"Coming in with you," Sam said and nodded at Addy as he went to get the stuff for the dream liquid.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked," Bobby told us you were freaked out when you woke up. Jeremy scared the crap out of you."

"He pissed me off," She replied then looked down," Ask me when we get out of this."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam woke up slowly in the same place he'd fallen asleep. Dean and Addy still slept. Quietly, he shook Dean awake.

"Wake Addy up will you," He began but Sam shushed him.

"Dean she already went through this once," he said and looked back at her leaning on the window in the backseat. Her face was illuminated in the moonlight and she slept soundly.

"She wants some payback Sam and I know she won't be happy at you for not letting her get it. Wake up," he yelled the last part and Addy shot up and looked around.

"We're still in the same place," she said in confusion with a hint of relief.

"Not quite," Sam said and gave her a slight nod.

A sound resonated through the woods.

"There's someone out there," Sam said quietly.

They got out of the car and looked around. Addy's anxiety level rose as she took in the eerie sight. Nothing was burning, no one had a knife, so why was she so afraid.

As they walked in front of the car, music suddenly began to play. They all turned around and a corner of the clearing lit up. There sat Lisa on a little blanket with a picnic basket. Dean just looked at her and she smiled up at him.

"Hey. You gonna sit down? "She spoke up and Dean remained speechless.

She reached out to hand him a glass of red wine.

"Come on. We only have an hour before we have to pick Ben up from baseball. "She said with a smile.

Dean turns back to them with a nervous smile.

"I've never had this dream before," he obviously lied.

Addy raised her brows and glanced at Sam to see the same look on his face.

"Stop looking at me like that," he said defensively.

"Sorry," Sam and Addy said simultaneously.

"Dean. I love you," Lisa said and then disappeared in a flash.

"Where'd she go?" Dean said as they began looking around.

Addy spotted Jeremy in the trees and froze.

"You okay?" Sam asked and then looked in the direction," Dean."

Jeremy ran and Dean took off after him. Sam and Addy followed as they ran into the woods. They quickly lost track of Dean, but kept running in the same direction.

They stopped and scanned their surroundings.

"We lost them," Sam said.

"Not quiet," a voice from behind Addy said and they both turned to see Jeremy standing there.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Jeremy held a baseball bat above a restrained Sam and was about to strike a fatal blow.

Addy's hands were strung up by chains from a tree branch.

"Jeremy, stop, please!" she screamed and he seemed to be shocked out of his power trance. He let the bat fall to his side as he began to walk towards her. Her breathing shallowed as he came closer. Slowly he ran his hand down her jaw and stopped at the edge of her breast.

"Your mind is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he began and she flinched away from his hand in disgust," You're power is amazing. Your power far surpasses mine with no drug needed. Your mother was wrong. You're no monster, you're a goddess."

Power, she had power. She could stop him, but how? She thought hard and felt something flowing through her.

"I want these chains broken, I want Sam released, and I want Jeremy to face his worst fear like he did to me," all those thoughts ran through her head and they all happened.

Her hands fell free and Sam was released. Jeremy's eyes flashed with anger as he lifted his bat to swing but Addy was faster as she kneed him in the groin.

"Go to hell," she said as a booming voice screamed through the woods.

"Jeremy! "His Dad screamed.

"Dad," Jeremy replied and then began to run off screaming, "No, no."

**SUPERNATURAL**

They all woke up in the Impala, panting and looking at each other.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam, Dean, and Addy walked into Bobby's motel room.

"Ya idjits," Bobby said," Damn near got yourself killed.

"Well, Bobby, you're girl here saved our asses," Dean said.

"How?"Bobby asked.

"I just thought really hard about how he pissed me off and apparently being an all powerful witch is handy in being with a psychotic, dream walker," she said and flopped down onto the bed," Oh and I nailed him in the balls."

"That's my girl," Bobby said as Sam sat down onto the bed next to her.

"Hey Addy," Dean began," Can we talk?"

"Sure," she said as Bobby and Sam exchanged a look.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They stood outside the motel in silence.

"You told me to ask you why you were helping after we got free." Dean inquired," but I'm starting to get how everyone has secrets so I won't make you."

He began to walk back but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you've figured this out by now, but I don't like it when people make me feel helpless," she began.

"Got that much, yeah," he said.

"Well, I wasn't always like that," she paused and looked down," when my mother attacked me I felt scared and like I had no control."

"I promised myself I'd never get that feeling again and to have someone make me relive it well," she paused and gave him her usual smirk," It pissed me off."

"I could tell," Dean replied.

"When I tapped into dream power," she said sarcastically," I saw your nightmare."

He remained silent.

"Ruby told me about how demons are humans who work their way up in hell," she began but Dean cut her off.

"If I come back as a demon, Sam won't take me out, so you have to," he said and she looked shook her head.

"Dean look at me," she said and grabbed his face in her hands.

"Don't talk like that, Dean," she said, searching his eyes.

"People who deserve hell become demons," she said," and you know damn well you don't deserve it. We have our differences, but I see it. You protect your brother, and you protect me because I mean something to him. I don't care what the hell you think or what people tell you, but you are a good person."

Dean stared into her eyes as well and he placed his hands over hers. He nodded as he understood and she slid her hands from his face.

"You know you pretend to be all bad ass, but I get it now. You might just be the perfect woman to leave Sammy with," he said.

"Glad you feel that way," she said," but are you really gonna leave me alone with Sasquatch?"

Dean laughed and then sobered," I know you like giving Sam hope, but you know there is a huge chance that there is no way to save me."

"I know, Dean," she said.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"That bitch," Bobby said just as Dean and Addy walked back into the room.

"Bobby what's wrong?"Addy asked, looking between her and Sam.

"Bela took the damn Cult," he said.

She smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Bobby asked.

"I finally got a reason to kill the bitch,"she said.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean had just given the proclamation that he wanted to try to stop the deal and they were packing up to leave.

Addy adjusted her sunglasses on her nose and smiled as Sam's hand landed on her hip.

"Have I ever told you how sexy those sunglasses make you look?" he said into her neck.

"No, but I'd love to hear it more, "she said and turned in his arms.

"Thank you," he said, coddling her face.

"For what?"

"For whatever you said to Dean to make him rethink wanting to go to hell. Whatever happened between you two, it made him have hope, Addy. You gave my brother hope," Sam said, smiling and looking at her like she was the best and only thing in the world.

"I just told him the truth, Sam," she said," All I said was the truth."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Addy brushed her teeth in the bathroom mirror, as Sam continued to sleep and Dean laced up his boots.

"Hey," Dean said getting her attention," you wanna wake up your boyfriend?"

She spit out her toothpaste," No, let him sleep. I'm sure he's tired."

"You two can't keep your hands off each other to get one full night of sleep?" Dean mumbled under his breath.

"Take that up with your brother," she said, spitting out the remainder of her mouthwash," I'm sure as hell not gonna complain."

She winked as she went over to the radio and turned it up full blast.

Sam shot up straight as the chorus of Asia played and laughed along with Dean.

"Rise and shine, Sammy," Dean yells.

"Dude. Asia?" Sam says, mildly annoyed, but forgets it as soon as he sees Addy sitting on the edge of their bed, laughing.

"Actually that was me," she says and smiles wider," Why you don't like Asia?"

He shakes his head at her, as she winks at him and picks her shoes off the ground.

Dean bops his head along to the music as he gets up to go to the bathroom and they laugh at him.

She feels Sam's arm encircle her waist and she smiles as he brushes her hair off her neck. She shivers a little as he places a light kiss on her neck.

"I think I liked last week's wakeup call better," he whispered.

"Your gonna have to refresh my memory, Sam," she replied playfully.

"You know the one where you- Sam begins but Dean cuts him off.

"Do not finish that!"Dean yells.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The diner door chimed as Addy, Sam, and Dean entered.

"Drive safely now, Mr. Pickett," a cashier says to an elderly man.

"Yeah, yeah," the man replies rudely and bumps into Addy going out the door. She simply rolls her eyes and walks on.

A homeless man sits at the counter, and a waitress comes up to him and mention something to him before he hands over some change.

"Just some coffee," he says and as Sam and Dean sit down, she goes over to the man and hands the waitress who was helping him a ten dollar bill.

"Give him whatever this will get him," she says and walks back over to their table.

"Why'd you do that?" Dean asks as she sits down.

"Impulse," she says with a shrug and grabs a menu as Sam throws his arm over her shoulder.

The waitress who she had given the money for the homeless man came over.

"Sweetheart that was mighty nice of what you did for poor 'ol Cal," she says, a quick glance at her nametag tells Addy her name is Doris," You and your friends can get whatever you want on the house."

"Thank you, Doris," Addy says," I'll have a short stack with some orange juice."

Dean and Sam order and the Doris direct her attention at Sam.

"She's a real treasure," she says," take good care of this pretty face."

"I will," Sam says and she smiled, hearing the deeper meaning behind it.

Doris walks off.

"I thought Addy took care of you Sammy," Dean joked.

"Sounds about right," Addy adds with a smile and places a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Alright you two," Dean begins," Case?"

They give him there attention.

"I'm telling you, "He begins, "this job's small fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela."

"Agreed, but tell me again where she is?" Sam asks.

"The both of you stop," Addy says," we'll find her, but for now there's a job here so let's just focus on it. Save your crap for Bela."

She pulls the newspaper article of the missing author of her pocket and places it in front of Dean.

"All right, so this professor, Dexter Hasselback, was passing through town last week when he vanished. His daughter says he was on his way to visit the Broward County Mystery Spot," Addy explains.

Dean picks up the Mystery Spot flyer and reads aloud," Where the laws of physics have no meaning," he mocks.

Doris arrives with a tray of their food. She begins to set things down.

"Two coffees, black, OJ and some hot sauce for the—"she stops as the hot sauce falls from the tray and lands in a mass of glass and orange liquid.

"Whoops. Crap! Sorry," she says with a sweet smile and then yells in a very abrasive voice," Cleanup!"

**SUPERNATURAL**

A very large dog barks as they pass it and they continue walking.

Distantly, she hears Sam and Dean talking. She'd had a horrible headache ever since the diner that wouldn't go away. Something was off.

Maybe the mystery spot was legit, witches were very in tune to that sort of thing.

"Addy," Sam says, getting her attention.

She turns to him to see a worried look on his face.

"You alright?" Dean asks.

"Not really, headache," she replies, rubbing her forehead," but I think the Mystery Spot is legit."

"Why?" Sam ask," What's wrong?"

"Sometimes when a large amount of supernatural is concentrated in one place, witches tune into it," she says as the headache starts to subside.

"You can feel supernatural?" Dean asks.

"More or less," she says.

"Sounds painful," Dean comments.

"Usually it's just a feeling, can't even tell it's there most of the time," she says and blinks as her vision blurs a bit," now it's actually painful."

"How do you know you're not just sick?" Sam asks.

"I always just know," she shrugs, hoping it'll be enough.

"All right, all right, we'll go tonight, after they close, get ourselves a nice long look," Dean says, finally convinced.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The hallway is neon green with a black double spiral painted on the walls and door. The door opens to reveal Sam, Dean, and Addy with flashlights. Sam closes the door behind them. They move up the hallway. Sam pulls out the EMF reader. Dean shines the flashlight around and up onto a table, lamp, and ashtray attached upside-down to the ceiling.

"Wow. Uncanny," Dean says and she feels like she missed something.

Sam examines another table with a wine glass and a poultry dinner, this one at an angle to the floor. They move on, finding nothing of interest.

"Addy do you feel anything?" Sam asks.

She was trying not to show it but her head was killing her," Yeah, my head hurts really badly. Something is definitely here."

"Are you sure it's not just PMS, Addy?" Dean asks," This place looks like a load of crap."

"PMS doesn't make me feel like I'm gonna pass out, Dean," she says, slightly irritated and then grips her head and doubles over in pain.

They rush over to her and hear a gun cock. They all look over to see the owner with a gun in hand.

Addy sees his lips move, but doesn't hear anything, until the gun goes off and Dean falls over. The pain suddenly stops and she rushes over to Dean on the opposite side of Sam.

"Call 911," she yells at the owner as Sam holds Dean and talks to him.

Dean struggles to breathe and then goes still, his eyes closing.

Addy lets out a sob and then everything stops.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They sat down in the diner and Sam still had the same look on his face. He'd been like that all morning. He'd stared at Dean this morning like it was the first time he'd ever laid eyes on him.

They ordered for free because of their waitress's appreciation of Addy's kindness and we're waiting for their food.

Sam stared after the waitress and Addy snapped her fingers in his face.

"Is everything okay?" she asks, worried.

He sighs," You don't—you don't remember? Any of this?"

Addy and Dean exchange a look.

"Remember what?" Dean asks slowly.

"This. Today. Like it's—like it's happened before?" Sam says, still confused.

"Déjà vu," Addy offers.

"No, I mean like, like it's really happened before," Sam says.

"Yeah. Like déjà vu," Dean says.

"No, forget about déjà vu. I'm asking you if it feels like, like we're living yesterday all over again," Sam says and Addy really begins to worry because she'd been having some déjà vu too, but apparently not nearly as bad as Sam's.

"Okay, how is that not dé—"Dean begins but Sam stops him.

"Don't, don't say it! Just don't even..." Sam says angrily as Doris comes back with a tray.

"Coffee, black, orange juice and some hot sauce for the—oops! Crap," she says as the hot sauce begins to fall. Sam notices it and catches it as it falls. He stares at the bottle in his hand and gives it back.

"Thanks," Doris says in amazement, then sets it on the counter and leaves.

"Nice reflexes." Dean says.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy cried as Dean lay in Sam's arms and the elderly man who'd bumped into her earlier leaned out of his car window.

"Dean," Sam repeats over and over again in anguish.

Time stops again.

**SUPERNATURAL**

**Too many Tuesdays to count later.**

Sam, Dean, and Addy sit down in a booth at a nearby diner. Sam was in a bad mood.

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke," Dean says attempting to lighten the mood.

Sam puts a set of keys on the table.

"What are those?" Addy ask in confusion.

"The old man's. Trust me, you don't want him behind the wheel," Sam says offering no further explanation.

"You boys ready?" a waitress asks.

"Uh, yes, we are. I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee," Dean says.

"She'll have a short stack with orange juice," Sam says before Addy can even open her mouth," and Doris what I'd like is for you to log in some more hours at the archery range. You're a terrible shot."

The waitress walks of bewildered and Addy moves to hit Sam on the chest but he catches her hand before she can.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asks, yanking her hand free.

"I'm trying to tell you," he said, exasperated," Time loop."

"Like Groundhog Day," Dean says and laughs at his own joke.

"Okay, Sam," Addy says," We're listening."

"Doesn't matter. There's no way to stop it," he says, defeated.

"Jeez, aren't you grumpy," Dean comments, still not taking the situation seriously.

"Yeah, I am. You wanna know why? Because this is the hundredth Tuesday in a row I've been through, and it never stops. Ever. So yeah, I'm a little grumpy. Hot sauce.

"What?" Addy and Dean say in unison.

The waitress arrives and before some hot sauce can fall Sam catches it and sets it on the table.

"Nice reflexes," Dean comments.

"I knew it was going to happen, Dean. I know everything that's gonna happen," Sam says.

"Sam, I think you could be right," Addy says.

"Look there is now way you know everything," Dean says, still unbelieving.

"Yeah, I do," Sam challenges.

"Yeah, right. Nice guess," the brothers say in exact unison.

"It wasn't a guess," Sam says.

"Right, you're a mind reader. Cut it out, Sam. Sam," they say in unison again.

They lean towards each other simultaneously.

"You think you're being funny but you're being really really childish! Sam Winchester wears makeup. Sam Winchester cries his way through sex. Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by the bed and every morning when he wakes up he—"

Dean throws up his hands signaling defeat," Okay, enough!"

Addy stares with her mouth open.

"That's not all. Randy the cashier? He's skimming from the register," Sam says and they look just in time to see the man shove some money into his pocket," Judge Myers? At night he puts on a furry bunny outfit."

The judge knocks over his orange juice and Addy stifles a laugh.

"Over there, that's Cal. He's gonna rob Tony the mechanic on the way home," they look to see the homeless man sipping coffee.

"What's your point?"Dean asks.

"My point is I've lived through every possible Tuesday. I've watched you die every possible way. I have ripped apart the Mystery Spot, burnt it down, tried everything I know to save your life and I can't. No matter what I do, you die. And then I wake up. And then it's Tuesday again," Sam looks down in defeat.

"Hey, Sam," Addy says and he turns his head to her," Did I ever do this on any Tuesday?"

She tilts his chin and gives him a soft, reassuring kiss. Dean groans in disgust.

"No," Sam says when she pulls away.

"Then we're off to a good start," she says with a smile.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Dog," Sam says as the pass a barking dog.

"There's gotta be some way out of this," Dean says, ignoring him.

"Where's my dang keys?" Sam says just as they pass an elderly man saying the same thing.

"Excuse me," Sam says, just as a blonde girl collides with Dean and says the same words.

"She's kinda cute," Dean says and then puts a hand out to stop them," Hey. All the times we've walked down this street, I ever do this?"

Dean runs off after the girl yelling," 'Scuse me, miss!"

"No," Sam mumbles.

"See, Sasquatch," she says giving him a playful nudge," Off to a good start already."

He smiles, hopeful.

Dean comes back with a flyer in his hands," Hundred Tuesdays and you never bothered to check what she was holding in her hands? It's the guy who went missing."

He holds up the flyer and the missing man's picture is on it.

"That's his daughter back there," Dean says.

"Don't move from this spot," she says to Dean then grabs Sam's hand and runs off after the daughter.

As they talked to the girl, they hear Dean scream.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So the police report says Dexter Hasselback is a professor, but that's not all he is.," Sam says, researching there, "latest victim on his laptop.

"What is he?" Dean says through mouthfuls of food.

Addy looks at the screen from behind Sam and reads over his shoulder.

"I talked to his daughter. Guy's quite the journalist. Columns in magazines, a blog," Sam says and she briefly wonders when he did that.

A man from the diner gets up and leaves.

"He writes about tourist attractions. Mystery spots, UFO crash sites—he gets his kicks debunking them. I mean, he's already put four of these places out of business. Here," Sam continues and turns the laptop so they can get a better view.

"Dexter Hasselback, truth warrior? More like an ass," Addy says.

"Sam when did you have time to do all this research?" Dean asks, but he seems not to hear her.

"Come on," he says, packing his computer and rising from the table.

Dean lets out a laugh.

"What?" Addy asks.

"I just, it's just funny, you know, I mean, this guy spends his whole life crapping on Mystery Spots and then he vanishes into one. It's kinda poetic, you know, just desserts," Dean explains.

"You're right, that is just desserts," Sam says distantly, staring at the diner counter.

They look in the general direction of Sam's gaze.

"What's wrong?" Addy asks.

Sam turns his head and watches as the man who'd left the diner walked by through the window.

"Guy has maple syrup for the last hundred Tuesdays, all of a sudden he's having strawberry?" Sam asks, his eyes darkening with realization.

"It's a free country. Man can't choose his own syrup, huh? What have we become?" Dean jokes.

"Sam what's the big deal?" she asks.

"Nothing ever changes in this diner. Not today. Nothing in this place ever changes. Ever. Except me."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy frowns and slowly chews on her pancakes as Sam stares at the man eating at the counter. Whatever the hell he had going on with him, it definitely wasn't doing him any favors. A freaking time loop. If it was true, maybe that's why she was having such a headache.

"So you think you're caught in some kind of what, again?" Dean asks, mouth full of food.

"Eat your breakfast," Sam commands and Dean shrugs.

The man gets up to leave and Sam follows, with Dean and Addy behind him.

Sam holds a bag as he walks.

"What's in the bag?" Dean calls out after him.

As they round a street corner, Sam grabs the man ,shoves him into a fence, and puts a wooden stake to his neck.

"Hey!" the man says brazenly, then fears as he realizes his situation.

"I know who you are. Or should I say, what," Sam says pressing the tip, harder into the man's throat.

"Oh my god, please don't kill me. Just put the stake down! Mister, my name is Ed Coleman, my wife's name is Amelia, I got two kids, for crying out loud I sell ad space—" the man pleads.

"It's your MO that gave you away. Going after pompous jerks, giving them their just desserts—your kind loves that, don't they? There's only one creature powerful enough to do what you're doing. Making reality out of nothing, sticking people in time loops—in fact you'd pretty much have to be a god. You'd have to be a Trickster. That's right I know what you are! We've killed one of your kind before!," Sam yells out and then the man stills and morphs into someone else.

"Actually, bucko, you didn't," he says.

Addy stares with her mouth agape.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asks, stake still in hand.

The both of them were obviously not nearly as phased as Addy was.

"You're joking, right? You chuckleheads tried to kill me last time. Why wouldn't I do this?" he says and laughs.

"And Hasselback, what about him?" Dean inquires.

"That putz? He said he didn't believe in wormholes, so I dropped him in one," the guy laughed.

She'd had enough," Will someone please explain to me who the hell he is?"

The trickster looked at Addy, noticing her for the first time.

He looks her up and down and whistles," Hubba hubba," he says," Let me guess, Dean's girl, right?"

"What, no, Sam," she blurts out," Wait why am I telling you this?"

"Sammy," he says, awkwardly patting him on the shoulder," didn't know you had it in ya. Beautiful and powerful too, I mean she sensed me coming. Hey, sweetheart if you ever get tired of the danger brothers here, just give me a call. A millennia has given me plenty of time to perfect my skills."

He winks at her and makes a meow sound.

She raises an eyebrow," Not even in your dreams."

"I like 'em feisty," he says as Sam shoves him into the fence again.

"Okay, jeez, possessive much," he says," You're a little on edge Sammy. Of course watching your brother die."

"So this is fun for you? Killing Dean over and over again?" Sam yells.

The trickster seems to ponder his answer," One, yes. It is fun. And two? This is so not about killing Dean. This joke is on you, Sam. Watching your brother die, every day? Forever?"

"You son of a bitch," Sam says and presses the stake harder into his throat," I kill you, this all ends now."

"Oh-oh, hey, whoa! Okay. Look. I was just playing around. You can't take a joke, fine. You're out of it. Tomorrow, you'll wake up and it'll be Wednesday. I swear but, How long will it take you to realize? You can't save your brother. No matter what."

The trickster snaps his fingers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Two chapters in one day! I'd say that's a goal. Anyways, thanks for helping with my inspiration anonymous****;)**

**6 months later **

Addy rolled over on her back. She blinked a couple of times, her vision cleared. Grabbing her glasses from the nightstand, she threw off the covers and got up to start the day. She could smell coffee and walked towards the small kitchen of her and Sam's apartment.

Sam stood there, leaning on the counter a blank expression on his face. He looked up at her as she entered the kitchen.

She stood there in one of his t-shirts and a pair of underwear. Slowly, she walked towards him and put her arms around his neck. He kissed him softly and she reciprocated.

When he pulled away she gave him a small smile. Pulling out a mug, she poured some coffee.

"Bobby called," she said and he didn't answer," he wanted to see how we were doing."

"What you tell him?" Sam finally asked.

"That I was fine," she said with her back to him, sipping from her cup," but I still didn't know about you. "

"Neither do I," he said and sighed," Did you tell him about the b-?"

"No," she said, cutting him off," Let's not forget we just found out a week ago."

He stayed silent again," Maybe you should go stay with Bobby until I-"

"Until you what Sam?" she asks quietly," Find the trickster, get Dean back, reverse everything's that's happened in these past six months?"

He sighed," I know we've been hunting a lot lately and the tricksters still not showing up, but we'll find him and I don't want you and the baby to be in danger. I just married you Addy, I can't lose you too."

Sam put his hand to her stomach, where there child was growing.

When she'd started feeling sick in the mornings about two weeks ago, she'd just thought it was stress. Then she'd missed her period a few days later and she'd gotten the memo.

"I know, Sam," she began grasping his face with her hand and he felt the coolness of her plain wedding band on his face," but if you do find the trickster, if you manage to reverse all of this, our marriage and our baby will be gone. I miss Dean too, but he was going to hell soon anyway, isn't it time to let him go."

Sam knew she was right and he couldn't believe that now after he had everything he dreamt of and was about as close to normal as it was gonna get, he still needed Dean.

"But you can't," she finished for him as her cell phone rang, stopping the moment. She shot him a look and went to answer it.

"Hey, Bobby," he heard her say," You found him."

**SUPERNATURAL **

When they enter the abandoned house Bobby's kneeling on the floor turning the pages of a book, which is dead center of a chalked diagram with three candles and three bowls of unidentified substances.

He hears them enter turns, and raises.

"It's good to see you, boy," he says pulling Sam in for hug and he doesn't respond.

Bobby turned to Addy next and embraced her. He let her go abruptly and held her at arm's length, examining her.

"Is there something you wanna tell me, Addy?" Bobby asks suspiciously and she looks from him to Sam who offers no explanation.

"Well," she begins timidly," I'm pregnant."

Bobby lets her go and steps back, looking at Sam.

"Ya idjit," he yells," If you reverse this, that baby goes away."

"Bobby," she stops him," We know."

"And you're okay with that," he yells and she flinches a little.

She nods and doesn't look him in the eye.

"What are we doing here, Bobby?" Sam asks, changing the subject.

Bobby takes a deep breath to calm himself, "Well, it's the last place we're sure the Trickster worked his magic. I found a summoning ritual to bring the Trickster here."

"What do we need?" Addy asks.

"Blood," Bobby answers gravely.

"How much blood?" Sam asks.

"Ritual says near a gallon," Bobby says and then adds," And it's gotta be fresh, too."

"Meaning we have to bleed a person dry," Sam says unphased and Addy stares at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"And it's gotta be tonight. Or not for another fifty years," Bobby says.

"Then let's go get some," Sam says turning to leave and she stands there, heart shattered in a million pieces.

What the hell did she marry? Whose child was she carrying?

Sam turns once he notices neither her nor Bobby has moved.

"You break my heart, kid," Bobby says sadly.

"What?" he says and then notices Addy's face," Addy what's wrong?"

He takes a step toward her and she steps away. He frowns.

"Addy is everything okay?" he asks.

She shakes her head," Sam you're not just gonna go murder a random stranger. How could you?"

"Addy, you heard Bobby it has to be tonight," he explains.

"What is wrong with you?" she whispers.

"Sam I can't let you kill someone," Bobby says then walks to him, handing him a knife," Better me than a civilian."

Addy looks at Sam," Don't you dare."

"You're crazy, Bobby. I'm not killing you," he says and Addy exhales in relief.

"Oh, now I'm the crazy one. Look, Sam, I'm old, I'm coming near the end of my trail. But you can keep fighting. Saving folk. But you need your brother. Let me get him back to you," As Bobby talks she can see Sam's resolve breaking.

"Okay," Sam says and then pulls a stake out of his jacket and jams it into Bobby's chest. Addy screams as Bobby collapses, still alive. It happened so fast and then he was on the ground. Addy ran to him and knelt beside him.

Sobbing, she turned to Sam," How could you?" she screamed.

"It's not Bobby, Addy," he says, going to comfort her, but she thrust her hand out and he goes flying to the wall and falls to the ground.

She sobs as the blood soaks onto her knees.

"It was Bobby," she yelled hysterically," You killed him. How? He was our friend, our family. Would you so the same thing to me?"

"Addy, I could never hurt you," he said.

"I don't believe you," she says," and I thought the trickster was the monster."

Suddenly, Bobby's body fades away. The stake flies and it flies into the hands of the trickster, now standing with them.

Addy's sobs subsided as she realized Sam was right.

"You're right. I was just screwing with you," he says with a smile," Pretty good, though, Sam. Smart. Let me tell you, whoever said Dean was the dysfunctional one has never seen you with a sharp object in your hands. Holy Full Metal Jacket."

Addy rises and looks from Sam to the trickster, her face wet with tears.

"Hey sweetheart," he says, turning to Addy," haven't seen you in awhi-"his words are cut off as she uses her power to throw him into a wall.

She clenches one of her fist and he doubles over in pain. He coughs and blood spurts from his mouth.

"Addy stop," Sam yells and she lets him go.

He gasps for breath and rises, wiping the blood from her mouth. New tears streamed down her face as she turns to Sam and decks him in the jaw.

"Do whatever you want, rewind time, get Dean back, I don't care, either way, when this is over, we're through. I don't want to be around the person you are without your brother and I certainly don't want my child to have this kind of father," she says and walks out of the house.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sat in the Impala waiting for Sam to either come back by himself, come back with Dean, or for time to be rewinded. She cried openly and clutched her stomach where her baby was.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him," a voice said and she jumped and turned to see the trickster in the driver's seat.

"Please just leave," she says, defeated.

"They need each other," he says," and I guess now they need you too."

"What did he ask for?" she asks quietly.

"Rewind it back," he says and he seems to show sympathy.

She puts a hand to her stomach again, in a few moments, it wouldn't be anymore.

"I don't know what he did to me," she finally says," before I met him, I was determined to stay alone. It was all I knew I was good at, and in a year he has me married and wanting to have a child. You were wrong about him needing me, I need him."

The trickster nodded, understanding.

"I need you to do something for me," she says," Make me forget."

He nods," I think I like you Addy," then smiles and time stops and rewinds for the last time.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy ties her shoes as Sam sits up straight in bed.

He looks around and then his eyes land on her.

"Morning, Sasquatch," she says," Sleep we-"

He words turn into a squeal as Sam pulls her too him in a kiss. He holds her tightly and lets her go.

"How many Tuesdays did you have?" she whispers, her eyes still closed.

"Enough. What, uh, what do you remember?" he asks her, dreading her answer.

"I remember the trickster thing yesterday and that's about it," she says.

Dean comes out of the bathroom.

"Jesus you two save it for when I'm not in the damn room," he says.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy was using the bathroom before hitting the road.

Sam closes a bag and Dean opens the door, and then turns back.

"Hey, you don't look so good. Something else happen?" Dean asks and Sam contemplates telling him and Addy everything, but she comes out of the bathroom and he sees the smile she gives him.

"I just had a really weird dream," he says.

"Clowns or midgets?" Dean asks.

Addy stands, looking at the two," I definitely missed something."

As they left the motel, Sam couldn't help but think that she had no idea just how much she'd missed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sam rushed into a bedroom. Dean and Addy followed suit, guns in hand. Quietly, Dean shuts the door. They begin searching the room. Dean checks the drawers, while Sam checks the safe. Addy takes a less subtle approach and overturns the bed.

It hits the ground with a loud thud and the brothers turn to look at her.

"What?" she asks nonchalantly.

Dean sighs," Any sign of it?"

"Nothing. Are you sure this is Bela's room?" Sam asks as Dean holds up two wigs with a "duh" look.

Suddenly the phone rings and the trio share a look. Dean walks to the phone and looks at Sam who shakes his head as warning. Dean ignores him, picks up the phone, and answers it cautiously.

From the look on Dean's face, they know who it is and as Dean answers his side of the conversation, it is clear they weren't successful in there endeavor to kill Bela and get back the Colt.

Dean gives them a look and suddenly, the door is burst in. Several police officers with guns come in shouting.

"Hands in the air!"one of them yells.

"Down on your knees, "another one says and they comply with both commands.

"That bitch," Dean yells as they are forced to lie down.

An officer says there rights and a pair of shoes step in Addy's line of vision. The brothers exchange a look than look up, as does Addy.

"Hi guys…," the man obviously in charge says," It's been a while. And I see you've got a new friend."

**SUPERNATURAL**

The police doors opened and Sam and Dean were led in, cuffed together. Addy just had her hands cuffed in front of her, with a very annoyed look on her face.

"Why all the sourpusses?" Dean asks loudly and smiles.

"I'll show you to the cells," an officer says and grabs Dean roughly.

"Hey! Hey! Watch the merchandise!" Dean yells.

A secretary's eyes follow them, her face filled with fear.

"We're not the ones you should be scared of, Nancy," Dean says to the secretary.

Addy watched as the girl grabbed some sort of prayer beads and clasped them tightly.

They were led to their cells.

Sam and Dean were put in one and Addy was put in the next one. The police leave them alone and Addy turns to the brothers.

"What the hell did you two do?" she asks, in almost a growl.

"Well," Dean begins," We're wanted for murder and maybe assault."

"Basically they think we're raging, homicidal psychopaths," Sam cuts in.

Addy takes a deep breath," And you conveniently forgot to mention that to me."

They both avoid her gaze.

"You're so lucky that we're not in the same cell because I could strangle the both of you," she yells," Who the hell was the Henriksen guy?"

"Well, a while back Sam and I dealed with a shape shifter who likes to rob banks and well we killed it and left the body," Dean says in one breath.

Addy puts her head in her hands.

"We are so screwed," she breathes.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Agent Henriksen stares into Dean and Sam's cell, holding a file. Dean stares back at him and Sam looks away. Addy sits on the bed, her back to the concrete wall, looking down.

"You know what I'm trying to decide?" he says, finally speaking up.

"I don't know. What?" Dean asks and then brightens up with an obvious joke," Whether Cialis will help you with your little condition?"

"What to have for dinner tonight," Sam looks at him confused,"Steak or lobster, what the hell, surf and turf. I got a lot to celebrate. I mean, after all, seeing you two in chains…"

" You kinky son of a bitch. We don't swing that way," Dean says and Addy snickers.

"Now, that's funny," Henriksen says with a laugh.

"You know, I wouldn't bust out the melted butter just yet. Couldn't catch us at the bank, couldn't keep us in that jail." Dean says, looking smug.

"You're right. Screwed up. I underestimated you. I didn't count on you being that smart but now I'm ready," Henriksen says.

"Yeah, ready to lose us again?" Dean counters.

"Ready like a court order to keep you in a super maximum prison in Nevada till trial. Ready like isolation in a soundproof, windowless cell, so that between you and me probably unconstitutional," he says," How's that for ready? Take a good look at Sam. You two will never see each other again."

The room goes quiet as his words sink in. Addy looks at Sam with wide eyes. Sam looks back at Addy with equal worry.

Henriksen looks from Sam to Addy.

"And then there's you," Henriksen says and moves to Addy's cell block," Where'd they pick you up, pretty girl."

She doesn't answer and goes back to looking down.

"You're the shy type," he says and then opens up the file he was holding," That's okay, I'll do all the talking. Kitten Adriana Turner, age twenty three. IQ is off the charts, but you never finished high school. No criminal record, but that's probably because you dropped off the face of the planet when you were seventeen. This is my favorite part right here, your mother tried to kill you, set the house on fire."

She looks up at him. " There it is, that little seed needed to be planted to create a psychopath," he finishes with a smug smile and closes the files.

"Congrats you can read," she says.

"So you do talk and funny too," he says," but I can also pick up a phone. Called the sheriff from your town, Telma, Pennsylvania, everyone thought you and mommy were a bunch of Satan worshippers. "

"You sacrifice a goat in the school parking lot one time," she says sarcastically.

Henriksen laughs," You are quite the women. Let me guess, you're in love with one of them."

Addy begins to stare him down.

"Is one of them in love with you?" he keeps going," or maybe you're just some on the road entertainment."

She clenches her jaw.

"Dean, most likely, maybe Sammy?" he inquires and he stops when he sees he's hit a nerve," or maybe both of them? At the same time?"

"Shut the hell up," Sam's voice says and she looks to him.

Henriksen ignores him," So it's Sam. Make sense, girls grow up to pine for men like there daddies. Speaking of which, your mom sure had a lot to say about you. Called her up in that psyche ward in Telma, she said you were a monster and that I needed to and I quote 'end the evil that is my daughter'," he pauses," So Mom's a psycho, Dad's a deadbeat drunk with a mile long rap sheet, and your boyfriend, the serial killer. Where does that leave you?"

She turned back to him and smiled," You said it only takes a little seed to make a psychopath. Well, after all that, I'd have to be really fucked up in the head. Insane. Psychotic. You wanna know where all that leaves me. It leaves me with the woman you see right now. I could be a victim. An innocent pretty face, sucked into a life she didn't want or I could be your worst nightmare. Worse than Sam and Dean rolled into one, maybe even the mastermind behind the whole operation."

Henriksen didn't respond.

"What nothing to say ,Agent Henriksen," she mocked, got up, and stood face to face through the bars with him " Might wanna think before you threaten me or Sam and Dean, because Satan worshipper is much better than what I am."

"Take a good long look at your boyfriend," he counters," because I can't keep you, but Sam you can visit while he's on death row. Give it a couple of years, I bet your story will make a good Lifetime movie. Hate to break it to you darlin' but they don't fight monsters, truth is their daddy brainwashed them with all that devil talk and no doubt touched them in a bad place. Probably taking it out on you and your mistaking it for love. That's all, that's reality."

"Shut your mouth," she says and stares him down.

"Well, guess what. Life sucks. Get a helmet. 'Cause everybody's got a sob story. But not everybody becomes a killer." He says and the sound of a helicopter can be heard.

"And now I have two less to worry about," he says and looks at his watch," It's surf and turf time."

He laughs as he walks off and Addy sits back down, facing Sam and Dean's cell and grasping the bars.

"Please tell me one of you has a plan," Addy says in completely desperation looking from one brother to the other.

"Addy, it's gonna be okay," Sam reassures her.

"I'll take that as a no," she whisphers.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean rises as the door opens and a man in a suit comes in.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. I'm Deputy Director Steven Groves. This is a pleasure," he says with a smug smile.

"Well, glad one of us feels that way," Dean says.

"And not to mention Adriana Turner," he says and turns to her," We've been waiting so long to find you."

A chill goes through her," Who's we?"

He smiles and his eyes flash black as he pulls out a gun and shoots Dean.

Dean falls back with a grunt. Sam grapples with the demon through the bars and Addy begins the exorcism.

"Now that we found you Adriana, it's all that easier to get you for the Dark," the demon spat out as his head whips violently from side to side," Sorry. Got to cut this short. It's gonna be a long night, fellas."

The demon leaves the man's body and disappears through an air vent. The man collapses, undoubtedly dead. Two cops enter, along with Henriksen who has his gun pointed at Sam.

"Put the gun down!" one of them yells.

"Wait. Okay. Wait." Sam yells out desperately.

"He shot him!"one yells.  
"I didn't shoot him. I didn't shoot anyone," Sam defends.

"He shot me!" Dean yells

"Get on your knees," Henriksen yells and Sam passes the gun through the bars.

"Hey," Addy yells to get their attention," No one shot him. Check the body. There's no blood. We did not kill him. Go ahead, check him."

A cop cautiously bends down and checks the body.

"Vic, there's no bullet wound," he says, looking up.

"He's probably been dead for months," Addy says.

"What did you do to him?" Henriksen asks, pointing his gun at her.

She stands her ground," We didn't do anything."

He cocks the gun," Talk or I shoot."

"You won't believe her," Sam yells," Leave her alone."

"He was possessed," she says, her gaze never faltering.

"Possessed? Right," he says and the lowers the gun," Fire up the chopper! We're taking them out of here now."

"You can't ,"she yells, gripping the bars," There are demons outside. Any of us go out there and you're dead. "

Henriksen ignores her and walks out, leaving the two cops with their guns pointed at them.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The lights go out and they all stand.

" That can't be good," Dean says, clutching his wounded shoulder.

"Addy you okay?" Sam asks.

She doesn't answer.

"Addy talk to me, please?" Sam pleads," What was that demon talking about? The Dark and we've finally found you?"

She still doesn't answer.

"Addy please?" Sam begs," You told me you'd tell me what I needed to know when I needed to know it. Well I need to know now."

She turns to him, searching his eyes.

" I didn't exactly tell the whole truth about the whole good witch thing," she begins.

"So what exactly is the whole truth?" Dean asks, in a much nicer voice than she expected.

"I'm only telling you this because I feel like we're about to die," she begins," but there are two kinds of witches. Real witches. Ones who are born from original family lines. They draw their power from opposite ends of the good and evil side. Heaven and Hell. The Light and the Dark."

"Which side are you?" Sam asks, afraid of the answer.

"I don't have one," she whispers.

" What?" Sam says in shock.

"I don't have a side," she repeats," I never chose."

" Can you do that?" Dean asks.

"You're really not supposed to," she says," it's hard and you have to fight it."

"What do you mean it's hard?" Dean asks.

"My mother fought it-" she begins but Dean cuts her off.

"I thought you said your mother was dead, but Henriksen said he talked to her," Dean accuses," and what the hell was the whole 'evil that is my daughter thing'. She tried to kill you."

"Dean fighting your own nature can have a bad effect," she defends.

"What kind of effect?" Sam asks, more out of concern.

" She lost it," she says, sitting on the bed," Not choosing sent her over the edge and she just…lost it."

"Why does she think you're a monster?" Dean asks.

"When I was born, I wasn't supposed to be powerful. My father was human. But by the time I could talk I could do things that even some of the most powerful adult witches couldn't. Whatever side I chose would have the power to take over the other. Needless to say, the Dark was very eager."

"Is that why you never chose a side?" Sam asks.

She shakes her head," No. I never chose because I know I would choose wrong. I was always looked at like I didn't belong. It grew into this feeling of bitterness and the Dark feeds on things like that. When I even thought about that side, even for a second, I liked the feeling. The feeling of power and making people fear me."

They were silent.

" I can't become like that. I can't be that person," she finishes and one tear streams down her face.

"Addy," Sam says, getting her attention and he caresses her face through the bars," You're not that person and I know you never will be."

She pulls away from him." I don't know that," she whispers," I said my mother died because in a way she did. The woman in that asylum, she's nothing like my mother was and everything like I will be one day if I never choose."

"Addy-" Sam begins but she cuts him off.

"Dean is your shoulder okay?" she asks, wiping her face of tears.

Dean takes the hint," Could use a little help with it Sammy?"

Sam gives her a look saying it's not over.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam helps Dean with his shoulder. He grunts as Sam wipes at it.

"All right, don't be such a wuss," Sam says.

"Guys," Addy says as Henriksen appears.

"What's the plan? Kill everyone in the station, bust you two out?" he asks, no sympathy.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Addy asks, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm talking about your psycho friends. I'm talking about the blood bath," He says.

Addy shakes her head," You really are a stupid son of a bitch."

"Okay, I promise you whoever's out there is not here to help us," Dean says and shoots Addy a look.

"Look, you got to believe us. Everyone here is in terrible danger," Sam says, trying to compromise.

"Why don't you let us out of here so we can save your asses," Addy says.

"From what? You gonna say demons?," he says ,raises his gun and points it at the ceiling, for emphasis, "Don't you dare say demons. Let me tell you something. You should be a lot more scared of me."

Addy watches as leaves.

"Dick," she says under her breath when he's out the door.

"What he ever do to you?" Dean jokes.

"Oh I don't know. Insinuate I was having a threesome with you two. That's just gross," she says, rolling her eyes," How's the shoulder?"

He takes away a large wad of tissue paper covered in blood from his shoulder and tosses it away," It's awesome. I'll live. You know, if we get out of here alive."

"Come over here," Addy says to Dean.

"Why?" he asks as they shuffle near her cell.

When he gets close enough she slowly moves her hand underneath his shirt, right on the wound. She shuts her eyes and Dean gasps as the pain subsides and he feels the wound healing. Slowly, she moves her hand away and wipes away the blood on her jeans.

" How?" Sam asks.

"It's not all bad," she says and they start to say something but they stop. Addy turns to see the secretary standing there.

"How did you?" she begins, her voice wavered," He was just and you just. What are you?"

Addy gets up," Nancy is it? I'm a witch."

Nancy gasps and begins to back away.

"Wait, please," Addy pleas and she stays," Can you help us? There are demons outside and we could really use some protection. Those prayer beads you had earlier, can we borrow them?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean swallows the aspirin Nancy had given him.

"Well now we've got a secretary on our side," Dean says sarcastically.

"You welcome," Addy replied.

"We're like sitting ducks in here," Sam mumbles.

"Yeah I know," Dean says and then yells," Would it kill these cops to bring us a snack?"

"How many you figure are out there?" Sam asks.

" Enough that I can sense them. It takes a lot to do that," Addy says," It's making me sick."

Sam and Dean exchange a worried look, as there hope dwindles further.

"It's kind of wild, right? I mean it's like they're coming for us. They've never done that before," Dean says with a smile," When you said the Dark wanted you Addy, I never thought they'd go this far.

"Well they've been looking for me for almost seven years," she stops and looks directly at Sam," but it's not just me they 're after."

Sam shakes his head at her. Before Dean can say anything, an officer comes in and unlocks Sam and Dean's cell.

"Well, howdy, there, sheriff," Dean mocks.

Sam notices the grave look on the man's face," Uh, sheriff?"

"It's time to go, boys," he says quietly.

Sam and Dean both take a step back in there cell.

"We're just comfy right here," Dean says nervously," But thank you."

" You cannot move them," Addy yells," It's too dangerous."

"What do you think you're doing?" Henriksen says from the doorway and Addy never thought she'd be relieved to see the man.

"We're not just gonna sit around here and wait to die. We're gonna make a run for it. There's a SWAT facility in boulder," the man pleads.

Henriksen comes inside the cell and stands face to face with the man," We're not going anywhere."

"The hell we're not," the sheriff says and then in one blur Henriksen seems to back off and shoots the man in the head. His eyes are black as night as Sam begins to grapple with him for the gun and overpowers him . Dean picks up the gun and Addy begins to yell out the exorcism.

Sam shoves his head in the toilet with the prayer beads and he begins to burn. He pulls up his head, his face burning.

Nancy and another officer come in.

"Stay back," Dean yells, pointing the gun at them.

"Hurry up!" Sam yells to Addy and he pulls Henriksen's face up again.

" It's too late. I already called them. They're already coming," the demon finishes the exorcism and the demon screams as black smoke shoots out of his mouth and up to the air vent in the ceiling.

Henriksen's body falls to floor as the trio exchange a look.

" Is he dead? Nancy asks in a small, trembling voice.

Henriksen sputters and coughs, waking up.

"Henriksen! Hey. Is that you in there?" Sam says.

Henriksen slowly gets up and sits on the bed, staring at the body of the dead officer.

"I shot the sheriff," he says in disbelief.

After a long pause, Dean speaks up," But you didn't shoot the deputy."

Sam stares at him in disbelief and Addy reaches her hand between the bars and hits Dean hard on the back.

"What?" he asks cluelessly than turns to Henriksen," Let me guess. Some nasty black smoke jammed itself down your throat?"

"You were possessed." Sam explains.

"Possessed like…" he pauses, looking for the right words," possessed."

"Like a demon wore your unbelieving ass to prom," Addy says and he looks at her," That's what it feels like. Now you know and we owe you the biggest I told you so ever, but for now if you want to live possibly into tomorrow you'll unlock us and let us save your sorry asses."

**SUPERNATURAL**

She watched as Sam and Dean's chains clinked to the floor.

"All right, so how do we survive?" Henriksen asks, looking at Addy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Been posting a lot lately. I got my inspiration back. Now I can't stop!**

Addy watches as the Sam and Dean worked on devil's traps. Henriksen and Phil had left to find salt. Addy worked on reloading some guns she found in the evidence locker. Nancy sat on the desk next to her, looking scared. Addy put down her last gun.

"You okay?" she asks her, softly putting her hand on her shoulder.

She nods," When I was little, I would come home from the church and start to talk about the devil. My parents would tell me to stop being so literal. I guess I showed them, huh? ," she smiles a little.

Addy smiles back," Guess you did, although when we get out of here I wouldn't exactly go around saying what you did at work today."

"When we get out of here," Nancy repeats and looks at her with wide eyes," Do you really think we'll survive?"

"I don't know, but I'll try my damn hardest to get you out of here," Addy says," that is my promise to you."

Nancy nods and whispers," Thank you."

Henriksen and Phil come back with heavy bags of salt.

"Come help me salt all the entrances?" she asks her.

She nods.

"Hey where's my car?" Dean asks Phil.

"Impound lot out back," he replies.

"Okay," Dean says and begins to walk off.

"Wait," Phil yells after him," You're not going out there?"

"Yeah, I got to get something out of my trunk," Dean replies and leaves.

"He's crazy," Phil says.

"You kind of have to be to do this job," Sam says.

"What exactly do you do?" Henriksen asks.

"Protect people who don't know about the supernatural from it," Addy says," Anything that goes bump in the night, we take out."

"This is insane," he says.

"Welcome to a normal Friday for us," Sam says.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean rushes in through the door Addy had just finished covering with rock salt.

"They're coming! Hurry." He yells and they close the door. They exchange a look.

"How bad?" she asks him.

"Giant cloud of black smoke," he replies just as they surround the building.

Addy begins clutching her head in pain as multiple voices shouted in her head.

Dean catches her just as he falls.

"What's wrong?" he asks her, barely holding her up.

"I can hear them," she gasps out and collapses.

He picks her up and begins running to the main room where Sam and the others are huddled in the middle, back to back.

He sees her in Dean's arms and immediately goes to her. Dean lays her down in Sam's arms.

The building stop shaking and everything goes quiet again.

"What happened?" Sam asks, checking for a pulse and finding it steady.

"She could hear them, Sam," Dean says," All of them at once."

"Is she okay?" Nancy asks, clutching her cross necklace.

Addy gasps as she wakes up.

"Addy are you okay?" Sam asks.

"Yeah," she says, grimacing, her hand to her forehead," it was just so many voices and it was really loud."

"What did they say?" Phil asks.

"I don't know I was too busy writhing in pain," she replies, annoyed as Sam helps her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Nancy asks her.

She nods at her and gives her a thankful smile.

"Everybody okay?" Dean asks as soon as Addy stands on her own.

"Define okay," Henriksen says.

"All right, everybody needs to put these on," Dean says and begins tossing them anti-possession necklaces," They'll keep you from being possessed. There you go."

"What about you three?" Nancy asks sweetly.

Dean and Sam pull down there collars to reveal the matching tattoos on their chest.

They all look at Addy expectantly.

"What?" she asks.

"You don't have a protection symbol?" Sam asks.

She rolls her eyes, sighs and pulls up her shirt slightly to reveal the sigil on her left hip. She pulls her shirt back down.

"Nice," Dean comments and Sam shoots him a look.

"Smart," Henriksen compliments," How long you had those?"

"Not long enough," Sam says darkly and Addy immediately knows he's been possessed before.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam and Addy sit on a desk in silence, waiting for the worst.

"When were you possessed?" Addy asks, finally speaking up.

"Couple of years ago," he begins," Her name was Megan. She had a beef with me and Dean for sending her to hell."

She nods," They said they were here for you, I was just a bonus. They're here to kill you Sam. They're Lilith's demons."

He doesn't say anything.

"Are you sure you don't wanna say anything to Dean?"

He opens his mouth, but Nancy speaks up.

"Hey, that's Jenna Rubner," she says, looking out a window.

Dean follows her gaze," Not anymore it's not."

"That's where all that black demon smoke went?" Nancy asks.

" Guess so," Addy says, staring at the crowd of demons. She feels Sam grasping for her hand and she takes it. They exchange a look.

A crash is heard and they all run to the supply room to see none other than Ruby, standing in the middle of a demon trap.

Henriksen has his rifle pointed right at her," How do we kill her?"

"We don't," Addy says as Sam lowers Henriksen's rifle and she breaks the trap. Dean fixes the salt line.

"How can I help?" Ruby asks Addy.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Thirty at least," she says in a butter tone than turns to Addy in a nicer voice," That's so far."

"Oh, good. Thirty. Thirty hit men all gunning for us. Who sent them?" Dean asks exasperated.

Sam's face flickers in worry as Ruby turns to him," You didn't tell Dean?"

"Oh-" she begins but Addy cuts her off.

"Ruby this might not be the best time," she says.

" Then when is?" she replies and turns to Dean," There's a big new up and corner. Real pied piper. Her name is Lilith and she really, really wants Sam's intestines on a stick. 'Cause she sees him as a competition."

Addy watches as Dean turns to his brother," You knew about this?," Sam doesn't answer,"Well, gee, Sam. Is there anything else I should know!"

"How about the two of you talk about this later? We'll need the Colt," Ruby looks at Addy, who doesn't meet her eyes then at Dean, "Where's the Colt?"

"It got stolen," Sam explains.

"I'm sorry. I must have blood in my ear. I thought I just heard you say that you were stupid enough to let the Colt get grabbed out of your thick, clumsy, idiotic hands. Fantastic. This is just peachy…"

"Ruby-" Sam begins.

"Shut up," she raises her hand, "Fine. Since I don't see that there's no other any option. There's one other way I know how to get you out of here alive."

"What's that?" Dean asks, listening intently.

"I know a spell. It'll vaporize every demon in a one-mile radius. Myself included. So, you let the Colt out of your sight and now I have to die. So next time, be more careful. How's that for a dying wish?"

"Okay," Dean says, showing no pity," what do we need to do?"

"Aw. You can't do anything," Ruby mocks,"This spell is very specific. It calls for a person of virtue."

Dean nods dismissively," I got virtue."

"Not that kind of virtue, Dean," Addy explains and Dean looks at her like she's crazy.

"What kind of other virtue is there?" he asks.

"Virgin virtue," Addy elaborates with a sigh.

Dean laughs," Nobody's a virgin."

Ruby looks at Nancy and everyone turns to her.

"No. No way. You're kidding me, r–. You're…" Dean says awkwardly and Addy punches him in the shoulder to get him to shut up.

"It's a choice," Nancy defends.

Addy mentally gives the girl her props.

"So, this spell. What can I do? " Nancy asks and smiles innocently.

"You can hold still while I cut your heart out of your chest," she says and begins to come towards her, knife in hand.

"Wow," Addy says and jumps between Ruby and Nancy," Not a chance in hell."

"And what do you think's gonna happen to this girl when the demons get in?" Ruby asks, crossing her arms.

"We're gonna protect her," Henriksen speaks up, giving Addy a nod to let her know he backed her up," That's what."

"Very noble," Ruby mocks.

Dean and her begin to argue in loud voices.

"Would everybody please shut up!" Nancy yells and Addy turns to her with a smirk," All the people out there… will it save them?"

Addy shakes her head at Ruby.

" It'll blow the demons out of their bodies. So if their bodies are okay… yeah," Ruby says sympathetically.

After a long pause Nancy speaks," I'll do it. All my friends are out there."

"To hell you are," Addy yells at her," I promised you I'd do my damn hardest to get you out of here alive and letting you sacrifice yourself is not helping."

"It's my choice," Nancy replies defiantly.

"Damn straight, cherry pie," Ruby says.

"You are not coming anywhere near her," Addy says to Ruby.

"I thought you wanted to save Sam and Dean, Adriana? Letting them get slaughtered in a demon raid is not saving. And what about you? The Dark will have your ass before morning if you keep this up. This is the best way," Ruby says face to face with her," Sam you know I'm right?"

" Sam knows this is wrong," Addy counters and Sam stays silent. She turns to him ," Sam, what the hell, tell her."

" It is her choice," Sam says.

Ruby smiles smugly at her.

Addy turns to Sam," Can I talk to you and Dean now?"

They follow her into the hallway.

"Sam, I'm not the jealous type but I know you're not agreeing with a demon instead of me," Addy says.

" Addy there are thirty innocent people out there," Sam tries to reason.

"Yes and and one innocent girl in here who's never even been laid," she yells and then lowers her voice," I love you, but if you even try to hurt Nancy I will kick your ass without even a second thought."

" Addy, they will kill me and Dean, but what will they do with you. Like it or not, you are something that comes first to me and if you're in danger damn straight I'm gonna listen to a way to save you."

She stares him down," If loving me means you're willing to kill someone than I don't want this."

They stare each other down.

"I got a plan," Dean speaks up," I'm not saying it's a good one. I'm not even saying that it'll work. But it sure as hell beats killing a virgin."

" I'm listening," Sam says and Addy nods at him to continue.

"Open the doors, let them all in and we fight," he says.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy breaks the salt line on her side and waits. It stays quiet as she holds her rifle, aiming. She blinks and suddenly one is in front of her. It growls and lunges for her and she shoots him as two more come running in. She shoots on and the other is fast and knocks the gun out of her hand before picking her up by the neck throwing her down the hall.

She is dazed and the air is knocked out of her as she hits the ground.

The demon slowly stalks to her," You run from the Dark, but the Dark is inside of you."

She grabs her gun that slid beside her and shoots. He falls just as five more demons run in.

"Time to go," she says and begins to run towards where she would meet with Sam and Dean.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Dude where is Addy?" Dean yells to Sam as he punches a demon away.

Addy suddenly comes running around the corner, her back to them as she aims and shoots into the hallway.

She crashes into Sam.

"What took you so long?" Dean asks.

"That!" she yells out and a crowd of demons comes running around the corner.

Addy begins to shoot again but the bullets are out. She drops the gun to the ground as a demon rushes at them. They surround them and the one Nancy had recognized earlier throws out her hand and they all go crashing into the wall.

"Kill the boys," the demon commands," Leave the girl."

"Henriksen now!" Dean yells, but nothing happens.

Addy closes her eyes, not wanting to see what happened next.

Suddenly, Sam's voice filled the station. Henriksen had did it! The demons began to clutch their ears in pain. In sync, they all raised their heads and black smoke filled the ceiling. There was a flash of white light and they fall from the walls as the bodies of the possessed people fall.

It is quiet.

"Oh my God we're alive," Addy says as they get up, groaning. Sam looks at her and they collide to each other in a kiss.

"Oh gross," Dean says and they let go of each other laughing.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Nancy embraces Addy in a hug.

"Thank you so much,"she says," How I can ever repay you?"

"Find a new job and go get laid," Addy says and Nancy laughs and nods.

Addy fishes out a piece of paper with her and Bobby's numbers from her back pocket and hands it to Nancy.

"That has my number and a friend of mine's number on it," she explains," If you ever need my help again, for anything, just call and ask for me. He'll get me the message or help you himself"

"Thank you," Nancy repeats in a whisper and smiles wide," You kept your promise."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy lays her head on Sam's chest, his arm around her as they stare at the television, not really watching it.

Dean lies on the other bed, sipping a beer.

"Would you really have kicked Sam's ass?" Dean asks randomly.

She smiles up at him," Without a doubt."

"Love you too," Sam whispers just as a knock at the door sounds. They exchange a look and Addy grabs her knife from the desk as she gets up to answer it.

Holding it behind her back, she opens it to reveal Ruby standing there.

"Turn to the news," she says, barging in.

Sam turns to the channel and the newscaster voice begins.

"The community is still reeling from the tragedy that happened just a few hours ago. Authorities believe a gas main ruptured causing the massive explosion that ripped apart the police station and claimed the lives of everyone inside. Among the deceased, at least six police officers and staff, including sheriff Melvin Dodd, deputy Phil Amici, and secretary Nancy Fitzgerald as well as three FBI agents, identified as Steven Groves, Calvin Reidy, and Victor Henriksen."

It doesn't full hit her until there pictures flash across the screen.

"Three fugitives in custody were also killed. We'll continue to follow the story here at the scene, but for now, back to you, Jim."

Ruby shuts off the television and turns to them," Considering the size of the blast smart money's on Lilith," she says and tosses them hex bags.

"What's in these?" Dean asks.

"Something that'll protect you. Throw Lilith off your trail," she pauses and stares at Addy," for the time being, at least."

"Thanks," she says.

"Don't thank me. Lilith killed everyone. She slaughtered your precious little virgin, plus a half a dozen other people. So after your big speech about humanity and war, turns out your plan was the one with the body count. Do you know how to run a battle? You strike fast and you don't leave any survivors. So no one can go running to tell the boss. So next time we go with my plan," Ruby says and leaves, leaving them in silence.

Addy puts her head in her hands, it never got easier. Losing someone you tried to save, the hurt never got easier to bear for her.

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! Click the button! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**This chapter is for ****mountainspyagentx2 who inadvertently inspired this idea and for the amazing ranting that has helped me to no end. **

Addy sat up in bed, clutching her knees. Sam lay next to her, fast asleep. There was no use waking him, there never was. The nightmare would go away eventually. The clock read 2 am and she knew there was no way she was going back to sleep, she never could.

The dream started after the Mystery Spot incident. Always the same dream, always the same crying, always so much blood. She began to feel sick as she thought about it and she knew she was going to throw up again. Quickly and quietly she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She bent over the toilet and wretched.

She didn't even notice Sam come in until he felt her holding back her hair and rubbing her back affectionately. He didn't say a word until she'd rinsed her mouth and they sat down on the bed.

"I kept waiting for you to say something to me," he says," I heard you get up every night, but I thought maybe you just couldn't sleep."

She was quiet.

"Addy please tell me what's going on," he says and grasp her hand in his," I want to help you."

"Ever since the mystery spot trickster thing" she looks at him," I've been having nightmares."

Sam tenses visibly and holds her hand harder," What is it about?"

"Sam it's bad," she whispers," Really bad."

"You can tell me anything," he says and gives her a reassuring nod.

She takes a deep breath," It's about you."

Sam's heart starts to beat harder. She didn't remember, did she?

"At least it starts out like that," she continues, clutching his hand," I see you in this white hallway. In one hand you have this bloody knife and in the other, I swear it looks like one of Bobby's hats. I'm running from you in and there are all these white doors, I keep trying to open them but none of them budge, until I get to this black door."

"I go in and at first there's nothing, like I'm floating in space, then I can hear this baby crying. It gets louder and louder until I have to cover my ears. Then it stops and I'm in this nursery. Everything is blood red, the curtains, the cradle, the blankets. I look in the bed and I see this baby, who looks a lot like you and suddenly, he starts to die. He withers away slowly, skin, muscle, blood, bones and I can never help him. I scream and then that's when I always wake up."

She's shaking violently by the time she's done and Sam holds her in his arms.

"I don't know what it means Sam," she says in a quiet voice.

"I'm so sorry," he says, his face buried in her hair.

"It's not your fault," she says, quietly.

She didn't know. She couldn't know that it was.

**SUPERNATURAL**

It took some coaxing, but Sam finally convinced her to try and get some more sleep. It was around 4 am when she slept soundly, curled up in the bed when Sam quietly snuck out of there room and knocked violently on Dean's door.

"Dean open up," Sam yells.

"Dude, what the hell," he says, opening the door, but then notices his little brother's face," Sammy what's wrong?"

"Dean I need to tell you something," Sam says.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Let me get this straight," Dean says once Sam finishes telling him about the six months the trickster had rewinded," You killed Bobby, not completely sure whether it was him or not, gave up your marriage to Addy ,and your unborn child just so you can have me back for a couple of months."

Sam nods.

"And Addy doesn't know?" Dean asks.

Sam shakes his head.

"Are you fucking crazy!" Dean yells.

"Dean I-"Sam begins, but he isn't finished.

"Shut up! You're an idiot you know that," he keeps yelling," A huge fucking idiot. You let all that go to save me, even though my ass is getting shived to hell in a couple of months? "

"Dean-"he begins again.

"I'm not done. Did you forget how this happened before Sam, with the djinn? Did you really think she could handle it a second time? One thing you should know about your own girlfriend Sam is that she doesn't like to admit when she's down, but you and I both know that djinn messed her up. You told me she didn't sleep for a week. Now you go and do this in the real world! Did you even stop to think what kind of effect this would have on her?"

"No," Sam admits," All I could think about was getting you back."

"Damn it Sam," he says, obviously not done yelling," She was the mom. The kid was inside her, this is probably even worse than the first time."

"You don't think I know that Dean, you don't think I know what a huge mistake I made," Sam yells back," When I killed Bobby she was ready to leave me, what do you think she'll do now when she learns everything that happened? She won't even think twice about walking out that door."

"Maybe she should," Dean yelled and Sam recoiled in surprise, knowing he was right.

"I can't lose her too," Sam says in a much softer tone," When I learned about your deal, I was crushed, then we met her and she gave me hope. Hope that I could find a way to save you and if I couldn't, hope that in time I could live without you."

Dean is quiet for the longest time," It's just that one nightmare right?"

He nods.

"OK then it's probably not anything that'll really hurt her, at least not physically" Dean reasons.

"But it is hurting her physically," Sam said, "She was heaving up her organs after she woke up."

"Sam," Dean says, running his hands over his face," I mean this sounds like it'll just go away eventually. So let it. Don't make it worse by telling her everything."

"So just let her suffer because I'm too selfish to let her go?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded," Your girls a lot stronger than you think she is."

"I know she is, Dean."

"Okay then, so play it out and in the meantime you and me try to find out what's happening to her," Dean says," And if it's anything to worry about."

Sam nodded," And if it is?"

"Let's just take it one step at a time."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her dark circles were becoming more prominent with every night she barely got any sleep. She had been covering them up with some concealer, but now that Sam knew what was the point?

Tearing herself away from her horrid reflection, she turned on the shower. As the water sprayed down, she stripped herself of Sam's t-shirt and underwear and stepped in. The water ran down her back and she was grateful for the distraction of the heat. She closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair. She turned and as the spray hit her face she opened her eyes.

She looked down and the water began to run red. She realized it was blood.

Quickly, she opens the curtains and jumps out, frantically wrapping a bathtub robe around herself. The tub began to overflow and the blood runs to the floor and on her feet. She begins to hyperventilate.

"Sam," she says loudly, hoping he came back from checking on Dean.

Letters begin to be written on the mirror in blood. There is no hand, just the horrible squeaking as M-O-M-M-Y is spelled in blood.

"Sam!" she screeches

The door bursts open and Sam stands in the doorway with Dean behind him. She runs into him and closes the door behind her.

"Addy what's wrong?" Sam yells, turning to him and he blocks the door to the bathroom.

She's still hyperventilating and can't get out any coherent words, "Blood- water- mirror-words."

"Addy calm down," Dean says, "Tell us what happened."

She frantically points at the bathroom door," There's something in there."

Sam and Dean exchange a look that tells us there is something she doesn't know. Dean pulls out his knife.

Slowly, he pushes past Sam and Addy to the door. He looks back and then pushes open the door before quickly taking a step back.

Addy stops shaking when she sees there is nothing there. She looks down, her feet were wet with water, not blood. Slowly, she moves past Dean and goes back inside. There are no words on the mirror. Carefully, she goes back to the shower and turns it on. Water runs from the faucet.

Slowly, she turns back to Sam and Dean, who are staring at her from the doorway. She looks between the two as they look at her with pity.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I know what I saw!"She yells at him," Stop looking at me like I'm crazy."

She'd gotten dressed as far away from the bathroom as possible. Her hair was still soaking wet and she doubted she could get her hands still enough to effectively braid it.

"Addy I'm running EMF and nothing," Dean says from inside the bathroom. Sam sits near Addy on the bed, hating himself as she begins to get up from the bed.

"This not happening," she says, clutching her head and pacing back and forth," This isn't supposed to happen now."

"Addy,' Sam says, stopping her mid pace and holding her upper arms to keep her still" What do you think is happening to you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she yells. A chill goes through her body and she shuts her eyes tight. A very vivid image of Sam with black eyes and blood all over him coming towards her invades her thoughts.

"No, no, no," she says aloud.

"Addy," Sam yells, shaking her slightly," Come on baby talk to me?"

She opens her eyes and stares at Sam for a long time.

"I'm just like her," she finally says.

"Who?" Sam asks.

"My mother," she whispers and Sam sees the look Dean gives him from the corner of his eyes," I'm going insane just like her. I thought I'd have more time."

"Addy-"Sam begins.

"I have to do something to end it," she says and Sam doesn't like what she means.

"You are not going to kill yourself, Adrian" he says, shaking, her," I won't let you."

"She said it was the only way," she says distantly, obviously not listening to Sam," My mother said there was only way to stop it."

"Addy," Sam says and shakes her violently, she finally gives him her attention," You are not going crazy. I know what's going on."

She searches his eyes, her own giving him a blank stare.

She starts to say something, but a voice cuts her off.

"I thought you'd never tell Sammy," the trickster says from behind Sam and he knows he can't hide the truth from her anymore, but this was definitely not how he wanted to tell her.

"I knew I should have let you keep your memories Addy," the trickster said," but Jesus, that subconscious of yours had one hell of a kick to it."

"What the hell is he doing here?"she asks and no one answers her, Sam turns back to her and gives her a puppy dogged eye look.

"Why is it every time you're around I have no idea what is going on?"she says and then frowns," Wait a second are you the one doing this to me?"

He raises his hands in defense," No way sweetheart. I'm mean, but making a woman contemplate suicide is not my style. Besides you're way too pretty for that."

She rolls her eyes," Can you guys kill him or something?"

"You're gonna want my help if you want to stop the whole psychotic break," he says.

She snorts," You are the last person I want help from."

"So you haven't been dreaming about your child/ homicidal boyfriend and you haven't been seeing things that aren't there."

She is silent.

"That's what I thought," he says," that's your subconscious pushing for you to remember those six months with Sam."

She turns to Sam," What is he talking about?"

"Addy," Sam says, cautiously walking towards her" When the trickster put me in that Tuesday time loop, it got broken and then on a Wednesday he died again. This time it didn't loop back and for six months time went on."

"Why do I get feeling that's not all?" she says barely above a whisper, knowing when time reversed he hadn't just taken her memories. He knew what he'd taken from her, but she needed to hear him say it.

"Addy we were married for about three months when it lopped back," he says.

"That's not all, Sam," she says, taking a step toward him, her voice hard "What else did you get rid of? What else did you take from me?"

Sam's silent for the longest time.

"Tell me, Sam," she yells and they all jump.

"Addy you were pregnant," he says so quietly, she wouldn't have understood unless she knew already.

She stands there silent for the longest time, staring at him. She lunges at him and he goes flying into the door.

"You son of a bitch," she yells and holds him there with her power, grabbing him by the collar.

"Addy I'm sorry," he says and she pulls her hand back to punch him.

Dean runs over and grabs her by the waist, she is monetarily startled as he pulls her off him and Sam falls to the ground.

"How could you?" she yells, struggling furiously against Dean," How could you take that from me? "

"Addy I needed Dean," he says, trying to get near her.

"Sammy, I don't know how much longer I can hold her?" Dean yells, but Sam doesn't leave.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she yells, still struggling and Dean holds on tight," After everything we went through, the djinn, you would do that to me again? Would you get rid of me too if it meant saving Dean? How could you even do that? You got rid of our child, my baby. You'd do anything for Dean, even kill and you don't care who you hurt in the process. Do you even fucking love me?"

Sam keeps his distance," Yes, Addy. I love you. I love you so much."

"No you don't," she yells and it turns into a sob.

She stops struggling and Dean still holds onto her as she collapses to her knees. Her hair falls in front of her face as she sobs and Dean holds onto her in what he hopes is a comforting way.

"Addy-"he says.

"Get out," she says between sobs.

"Addy please-"he says again.

She stops crying for a moment," Get out," she yells and a mirror shatters as she begins to sob again.

"Sam, go," Dean yells and he leaves the room.

He doesn't even register going into Dean's room and sitting on the bed. He just remembers the look on her face when she'd said he didn't love her. He hadn't told her because he loved her too much.

"I gave her the memories back," the trickster says from behind Sam," Now she'll remember that she's the one who asked me to wipe out the six months."

"What," Sam says in shock.

"Turns out she can't live without you as much as you can't live without her," he says,"personally I find it cliché."

"Will she be okay no? No more nightmares or hallucinations?"

"No more. Now that her subconscious knows what she forgot, it won't be bothering her anymore."

Sam sighs in relief.

"Well my jobs over," he says and snaps his finger and he's gone.

**SUPERNATURAL**

_"Mom why did you and Dad never try and make it work?" a thirteen year old Addy asks her mother._

_ Her mother sighed," I knew if push came to shove he'__d choose hunting over me."_

Addy sighed and curled herself further up on the headboard. I wasn't the job he loved more than her, it was his brother. How could she be mad that he loved his own family? The only family he had left, but it wasn't just love it was a dangerous codependency that didn't fair very well with any other. At one point, she'd been worried she'd make Dean that third wheel, but here she was with not doubt in her mind it was her.

Worse off, that dependency had rubbed off on her. A few months ago, she'd been by herself for almost four years. After the fire, Addy had tried to be around people, first her Dad, then Mason, but it never worked. She always got betrayed in the end. Then she'd met Sam and for the first time in a long time she didn't think about how he would hurt her, but how he could make it better.

This wasn't supposed to happen again. Whoever said third time's the charm never thought that it wouldn't apply to love. First her high school first love, then Mason, then Sam and they'd all broken heart. So why did it hurt the most this time.

"Because you love him more than the others," that tiny nag of a voice inside her head said.

The motel room door opened and she held her breath. She exhaled in relief when Dean walked in.

"Never thought I'd be happy for it to be you walking in my door late at night Dean," she joked.

"Me neither," Dean said and then his face sobered," Are you gonna leave again?"

"Yes," she says without hesitation," but I need to figure some things out. If not for my sanity, then for your brother's safety."

"You do pack a hell of a punch," he says," I thought you'd rip my arms off."

She laughs," Not what I meant, my powers aren't stable when I' m angry," she says and looks at the devastated mirror," Especially when that anger is directed at someone. I could hurt him without even knowing it."

Dean sighs," I've got less than three months left."

"I know," she says," I'll be back before then."

"Addy please," Dean begins," I know you don't exactly like Sam right now but-"

"No, I do, Dean," she says," I love him. No matter what, I love him and he could stab me in the heart and I'd still love him. He's got this hold on me and it scares me."

"If you love him then why does it scare you?" Dean asks," Sounds simple."

"I'm not that girl, Dean," she explains," I've never been that girl to go all in when it comes to love, but he changed that. I hate him right now, but I still love him. I want to kill him, but at the same time I want to kiss him. If I didn't know what going crazy felt like I'd say I am losing my mind. People have hurt me before Dean, stuff much less than what Sam did and I left. I left and didn't look back. Now I couldn't walk away even if I wanted to. I was the one who asked the trickster to wipe my memory. Wanna know why? Because I couldn't stand to have a reason like that to leave. I don't know what it is, but whether I like it or not, I can't stay away."

"Okay I take it back," Dean says," Definitely not simple."

"This, whatever Sam and I have, it's gonna destroy me. I just know it."

"Still won't stop you two will it?"

She shook her head and got up from the bed.

"I'm gonna get packing."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean watched as the bus with Addy drove away, it would stop just outside the Bobby's town. She had assures Dean he would pick her up there. From there, she was just gonna her car back and do whatever. Maybe go to Telma, see her mother, get a case. In between all that she'd be thinking about Sam, but she needed to get away.

**SUPERNATURAL**

_**"**__I'll come back, _"is all the note says. No I love you, no explanation, but it was enough for Sam.

"You gonna be okay man?" Dean asks.

"Yeah," Sam says, shoving the note into his jeans pocket," I think I will."

But he knows it won't happen until she's back and he gets the chance to prove to her how much he loved her.

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AAAAAAAH! Chapter twenty you guys, I just want to thank everyone who's stayed with me so far and given my first fanfiction a chance. We are getting close to the end of Giving Love a Bad Name, but I promise you, it is not the end of Addy. I am just getting started. **

Dean watched his brother roll over in his bed," Addy," he mumbled.

Dean sighed in frustration. It had only been a week and she hadn't called, hadn't texted, and hadn't given then any incentive to know she was alive. They had Bobby calling her daily, but she still wouldn't talk to them directly. At least not Sam. Poor guy was head over heels for the woman and granted he had given up their unborn child, but still he at least deserved a phone call.

"Addy," Sam mumbled again accompanied with a groan that didn't sound very innocent.

_"I love you Sam," Addy whispered as they lay in bed, her in his arms, where she belonged. She was wearing one of his shirts that came mid-thigh and nothing else, because she knew he loved to see her wearing that._

_ "I missed you so much, Addy," Sam says and holds her close. _

_ "I know, baby,"__ she says, looking up at him and moving his lips to hers. She gives him a slow, loving kiss," I won't ever go anywhere again."_

_ "Promise," he says__, needing to hear it from her._

_ "I promise," she says and rolls on top of him._

_ She kisses down his neck and he caresses her bare legs._

_ "Sam," she moans," Sam, Sam."_

"Sammy," Dean yells, shaking him awake, slowly Sam wakes up. He groans as the real world hits him and rolls back over.

"Dean why'd you have to wake me up?" Sam asks, annoyed and sitting up in the bed.

"Because you were making way too many happy noises," he replies and goes back to brushing his teeth.

Sam flops back down on the bed, and pulls the covers over his head.

He could picture what she'd say to cheer him up," Getting all worked up over a girl, are we, Sasquatch?" He can almost hear her voice and picture that smirk of hers.

Then she'd yank off the covers and give him a morning kiss that usually led to other things if Dean wasn't in the room.

"Come on Sammy time to start the day," Dean yells.

Sam gets up slowly and thought how it was never this hard before she came along, and then he realized there was still so much more out there for him. Of course, it was in the form of the woman who currently couldn't look at him.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sat by herself in her favorite place in all of Telma. It was a café that she had loved since the first time she'd come. She sat under an outside table with her sunglasses perched on her nose and a bottle of water. She was reading a demon memoire when suddenly her sun was blocked.

"Excuse me-"she begins and looks up to see the last person she'd wanted to bump into standing right in front of her.

"Kit," he says with a smirk and looks like a cat that caught a mouse.

_She lay on her stomach, her head turned to Pete as he drew lazy circles on her__ naked back. Today had been her seventeenth birthday and he had given her a great present. It was only their second time together, but it sure as hell got better._

_She moaned when he traced up the curve of her spine._

"_You are so beautiful," he __whispers and bends down to kiss her softly," I love you."_

"_I love you too," she says quietly and smiles at him. It didn't get better than this. _

"_Addy I'm doing the claiming ritual tomorrow," Pete blurts out and she sits up abruptly, pulling the sheets to cover herself._

_She stares at him for the longest time, not knowing__ what to say._

"_Kit say something please," he begs._

"_What can I say?" she asks in a whisper," Everyone I know who's done it has chosen wrong."_

_ "Babe, you know me," he says, tilting her face to meet his._

_ "I knew, Megan, too," she argues," Everyone knew Megan. She was about as far from the Dark as anyone could be and now she's…she's,"_

_ "Not who I am," he reassures her," I will choose the Light and when I do, I'm running over here to tell you I told you so."_

_ She laughs weakly," Can't you just not choose? My mom does it and she's-"_

_ "Kit you know what people say," He__ says, sympathetically," they all think she will-"_

_ "No," she cuts him off," my mother is too strong. You are too."_

_ "We all are Kit," he says," but we can only take it for so long."_

"Peter," Addy says, pulling off her sunglasses, trying to be civil.

He sits in the chair opposite hers, his eyes scanning hers. His piercing blue eyes staring her down, scanning his kill of the day. She knew him too well.

"Seven years and all I get is a Peter, Kit," he feigns hurt," You wound me and might I say I thought you were beautiful as a girl, now that you're a woman. I could just eat you up."

An elderly couple passes by and looks at them with disgust.

Addy gives them an apologetic smile and turns back to him," Okay, how about go to hell, but I guess you're already there."

"Ouch that cut deep, gorgeous," he said with a hand on his heart.

"You don't want to see what I'd do if I could really cut you," she replies with a sneer.

"Okay," he says putting his hands up in mock surrender," but I don't think you could carry a knife anywhere in that getup."

He was referring to her jeans shorts and body hugging black tank top. It got warm in Telma very early and she hadn't thought anything of it.

"How did you know I was here?" she asks, ignoring his sweeping gaze.

"I didn't ,"he says and receives an unbelieving look," Believe it or not, I was just strolling in my car and I saw this gorgeous, sexy, woman sitting all by herself and I thought to myself 'I only know one woman like that who loves to come here, sit alone, and do nothing'. Decided to get a closer look and to my luck here you are in the flesh. "

She continues to stare at him.

"Damn, Kit," he says," Mommy's psychotic break turned you into a cold little thing, bet I could warm you up."

"As if I would ever let you touch me again," she says, not letting him get to her.

"Funny," he says and he smiles, "There used to be a time when you would beg me touch you all over."

"You make my skin crawl," she says, leaning close to him, staring him down.

"That's not the only thing I wanna do to your skin," he says, leaning close to her as well, rising to the challenge," What are you doing here, Kit?"

"None of your damn business," she says, pulling her sunglasses back on and sitting back in her chair crossing her arms.

Pete smiles wide," You always were a feisty little thing."

She puts down ten dollars for the sandwich and water she'd had gotten and got up, starting to walk away, her book in hand. Pete snatches it from her.

"Daemon Scientiam," he reads the front cover aloud and waves it in the air," I believe it translates demon knowledge."

She grabs his wrist and wrenches the book from him.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," he said and she feels a little intimidated because he always had a good amount of height on her. She'd been wearing heels the first time she'd met Sam, without them she was maybe five foot eight. Pete was almost as tall as Sam.

"Leave me alone Peter," she practically growled," or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what baby," he says getting to close for comfort," I finally have you back where I want you. If you think I'm just gonna let you walk away from me this time you're going crazy like your mommy dearest."

"Watch it Pete," she says in a hard tone, not backing down," You didn't let me do anything. I did whatever the hell I wanted. I left and I had already left you so why does it matter? I thought a big, bad Dark witch didn't need anyone."

"I don't," he says and grabs her by the arms and pulls her flush against him, "but I'll make an exception for you because I liked you in my bed."

She glares at him," You have five seconds to let me go before I hurt you."

"Oh don't pretend you didn't like it," he whispers in her ear," I have a spell over you Kit. Always have, always will. It doesn't matter where you go or who you're with. You pretend to hate me because I'm not who I was but before I chose, but I know you love it."

Suddenly, she became aware of her surroundings. Somehow, she'd let him haul her to the alleyway between the café and another shop.

She tried to pull away but her pushed her into the brick wall behind her and covered his body with hers. Heat flared through her.

"Get off me," she growled, trying to push him away.

"I remember the day I told you I chose. When I told you I'd chosen the Dark, you looked afraid and damn it Kit I've been living for that look ever since. That look every time you gave me when you said no and all I'd have to do was touch you right here."

With that, he pushed his hand under the back of her shirt and rubbed that spot right on her lower back. She moaned involuntarily.

Pete gave a smug smile and began attacking her neck," Don't you remember, Kit. At first, it was fun, the sex with you, but then the Dark and I know how much you loved it. How rough I was with you? How I dominated you? How I used to just hold you down and pound away? You'd scream so loud. You screamed my name."

She moaned as his hands moved further up.

Suddenly, she got a flash of Sam doing the same thing less than two weeks ago. She used all her power and pushed him to the opposite wall. He flew back and hit it hard. He smiled and just looked at her. She was pinned to the wall behind her. Slowly, he stalked towards her with a smile on his face.

He leans his arm beside her head and leans down to her level.

"You can't help yourself around me," he whispers," You still don't get it. We were meant for each other. You belong to me. I have this hold over you and no matter how far you run, no matter what you do, nothing you do will ever break that. You can't help it, you'll always want me and I sure as hell want you. Why don't you do us both a favor and just choose the Dark already so you won't feel so guilty every time I fuck you."

He releases her from his power and she falls to the ground, gasping for air. He kneels to her level, grabs her face, and forcefully kisses her. He lets her go and gets up, leaving her there in a breathless heap.

"See ya around babe," he yells out in a mocking tone behind his shoulder and he disappears around the corner.

This is why she didn't come back here, she was always reminded of that girl. She was always reminded of Kit, Kitty, Kitten, that teenage girl who she no longer was, she became when she was here.

**SUPERNATURAL**

_Kit sits on her porch swing, hugging her knees to her. She wished her mother would come back from her business trip.__ She was all alone in the giant house and she had no idea where Pete was or…what side he had chosen?_

_ Would she still love him if he hadn't chosen the Light?_

_ "Kit," she hears a voice say and she sees him standing there at the __end of the pathway leading up to her house._

_ "Pete," she yells out then runs to him and flings into his arms._

_ He holds her tight and nuzzles his nose in her hair._

_ She pulls back and smiles at him, but he doesn't smile back. Her smile drops._

_ "__I can see the Dark in you," she whispers and covers her mouth with her hands on her mouth in shock._

_ "Kit-"he says, trying to consol her, but she takes a step away from him," You are not afraid of me."_

_ She shakes her head and begins walking to the house, he follows behind her._

_ "This__ isn't happening," she says," You can't be for the Dark."_

_ "Kit," he says, her back to him as she holds back tears," I still love you. More now, maybe. The Dark set me free."_

_ "Listen to yourself," she yells and turns abruptly__ to him," They call it the Dark for a reason, Pete. It's… bad."_

_ "So what," he yells back," you won't love me now that you see who I really am?"_

_ She starts to walk away and into the house, he follows her still._

_ "Answer the question, Kit," he yells and immediately regrets it because she flinches away from him._

_ "It's already changing you," she yelled back," and to answer your question, right now, I don't know."_

_ "You don't know," he repeats._

_ "No," she says," I don't."_

_ "Let me make it easy for you then," he says and she thinks she just lost him, but he pushes her up against the nearest wall and pins her back with his body. She beats at him furiously._

_ "I'm gonna show you exactly what you don't love anymore," he says and pushes her skirt up, she hears a rip and sees her underwear go flying._

_ "Are you on the pill?" Pete asks her forcefully and she nods her head._

_ "Good," he says, u__nzips and thrust into her. She cries out, all the fight leaving her, and so began their complicated relationship. _

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy stares at her mother, asleep on the small white wired bed, her back to her.

"For such a powerful witch you do not make your presence known," her mother drawls, obviously awake.

Addy sighs and rolls your eyes," Hello to you too, Mother."

"Two visits in less than half a year," she says," And I still haven't met this new love of your life."

"And you never will," she says," I just came to say hello."

"You've been around one of the Darks recently," her mother said, no change in expression," and from the looks of it you were very close. Let me guess. Peter?"

"Yes," Addy replies," He's like a bad stink you can't get out of your rug."

"Well he is an evil bastard," she says and Addy couldn't agree more," but then again, you'll be evil one day too. I can understand the attraction."

She exhales in annoyance and doesn't answer. Yes while her mother was a homicidal psychopath, she could still annoy her daughter to no end.

"O f course you're in town all of five minutes and you're already back in his bed," she taunts, finally tuning over in the bed to face her, one of her wrist cuffed to the bed," How would your new lover feel about that?"

"You know," Addy says," you are my mother. You could try, I don't know, acting like it."

She lets out an evil laugh," Whatever you are, you are not my daughter. You're some monster that took over my child long ago."

Addy had heard her say that almost every time she'd seen her for the past seven years, but the knife still cut deep every time she heard it. The only difference was now she knew how to hide the pain.

"You know I'm your only visitor," she replies," Without me, you'd always be alone, mother. Watch what you say."

"You always get so bitter when you come back," she begins," They say that Telma brings out the true side of witches."

"Actually I'm usually a very pleasant person in Telma, everywhere but near you," she says and gets up from her chair, moving from the door.

"Nice to see you to, Little Kitty," she calls out after her daughter.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy passes the "Now Leaving Telma. Come Back Soon!"sign and she rolls her eyes. No one comes to Telma and leaves and if they do, they don't come back. Addy being the exception of course.

Her phone began to ring and she shifted though her bag in the passenger sheet, keeping her eyes on the road.

She found it and caller ID flashed the one name she wasn't ready to see. Nevertheless, she'd known this was coming. She hadn't said a word to him since she'd accused him of not loving her. Question was, would she answer it?

Who was she kidding? She hit the answer button," Hello?"

"Addy," Sam's voice says on the other line, filled with relief.

"Yes, Sasquatch," she says, angry and happy to hear from him at the same time.

"Uh, how are you?" he asks.

"I'm fine," she says.

"Okay look," Sam says," Can you come back soon? We need to talk."

"Sam I-"she says and her engine begins to sputter, she pulls to the side of the road near a clearing of the Telma forest" Crap."

"Addy what's wrong?" Sam asks in panic on the other line.

"My car is dying," she says and as if on cue it stops," and now it's dead."

She pauses as she remembers visiting the mechanic in Telma before leaving, he'd said her car was good. No problems whatsoever. This was not just a random coincidence that she couldn't get out of town.

"Addy are you okay?" Sam asks again," Where are you?"

"Sam," she begins, pulling her gun from the glove compartment," Is Dean with you?"

"Yes," he replies," Addy what's going on."

She holds the phone between her ear and her shoulder, and begins loading her gun" Good, put me on speaker."

"Addy is everything alright?" she hears Dean asks.

"No it's not and before either of you start to panic I want you to listen to me very carefully. I am in Telma, Pennsylvania," she pauses as a man emerges from the trees, a sneer on his face and she can see the Dark on him, she talks faster" The Dark is after me. Get Bobby and tell him what I just told you. Whatever you do, do not come without Bobby."

The man is still staring at her from the clearing and he hasn't moved. Of course, it had to be dramatic. They wanted her to fight.

"Addy," she hears Sam say," stay on the phone and stay in the car."

"Can't," she says just as her window shatters," Shit!"

Her driver side window shatters and hands grab her by the shoulders she is pulled through.

Her phone is still in her hand as she lands hard on her back," Get Bobby," she yells into the receiver before one of them grabs her phone and stomps it beneath his shoe.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The dial tone turns on and Sam and Dean stand frozen.

Dean grabs the phone," Calling Bobby now. Pack up now."

**SUPERNATURAL**

They should have known better than to send more men after her. Just two, they now lay in a bloody heap at her feet. Quickly, she ran to her car and tried to start the engine. It was no use, the car was spelled and Addy didn't have enough power to break it. It would wear off in a day or two. Suddenly, a black van starts to go down the road. She retreats behind a nearby tree and she can feel at least five of them. They obviously spotted their dead comrades because they began yelling. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she knew that was her cue to beat it.

She begins to retreat further into the woods. She knew the Telma forest better than anyone. If they came after in here they'd be on her turf. She had three knifes on her, and unloaded gun and she knew a river wasn't far from here.

She could survive in these woods for weeks, but how long could she go with someone after her?

"Please find me, Sam," she silently prays.

**CLIFFHANGER and because I'm in an especially cruel mood today.**** Four reviews=Update!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"What the hell do you mean I can't go?" Sam yelled as Bobby tried to hand Sam the keys to the car he'd driven to meet them a mile from the border of Telma.

"Addy wouldn't want you there," Bobby said," Why do you think she told you to get me?"

"I don't' care what she wants right now!"he yelled," It took us two days to get here, she could be dead for all I know."

"Why wouldn't she want him there, Bobby?" Dean asks, shooting Sam a look.

"From what she's told me about the people in Telma," he begins," they're really good about the whole use the ones you care about against you."

"She cares about you and Dean too," he argues," Why can you go?"

Bobby sighs," There's a lot more in Telma than a bunch of bitchy witches Sam. Have you ever thought that maybe she doesn't want you there?"

"Why not?" Sam asks throwing his hands up.

"She left Telma for very good reasons," Bobby explains.

"Yeah we already know Bobby, her Mom tried to kill her," Dean says," and we know she's still alive in some psyche ward."

"I said reasons ya idjit, more than one," he says," There are a lot of people there who knew Addy before she got it all together. Who she was before, it's not something she would want you know 'bout."

Sam sighed," It can't be any worse than my past. Bobby, I need to go. She left me and I won't lose her to whatever this Dark is a second time."

Bobby looks at him for a long time," Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."'

**SUPERNATURAL**

The Impala passes the "Welcome to Telma!" sign.

"Where do we start, Bobby?" Sam asks Bobby in the backseat.

"Probably with her mother," Bobby says.

"Hey Sam you get to meet the parents," Dean says, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Heads up, woman brings a whole new meaning to monster-in-law."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Bobby what did you mean about the reasons she left?" Dean asks, while Sam is in the motel bathroom changing," What's so bad that she wouldn't want Sam knowing."

Bobby ran his hands on his face," This boy named Peter. I don't know much, only what her daddy told me. They were together, but some bad things went down."

Sam came out of the bathroom in his fed suit.

Dean and Bobby were waiting for him. Both of them stopped talking when he walked out.

Sam rolled his eyes and decided not to pry about it. All he could care about right now was Addy, picking a fight wasn't important.

"Let's get going," Sam says.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They flash there FBI badges, giving some bogus story how Addy's mother was needed to identify a witness that she might know.

"I don't think you'll get much out of her," the head nurse had said," She's not very sociable. Tried to kill her own daughter, you know? The girl comes back to see her mother anyways. In fact, she was here a couple of days ago. Such a sweet girl. I don't care what anyone says about her, no girl like that is any devil worshiper."

Sam's heart hurt a little at that. Where was she?

The nurse showed them to the room and opened the door.

"Zayda," the nurse said," There are some nice men here to asks you some questions."

They enter the room and a woman with hair a lot like Addy's curly locks sits with her back to them at a small white desk.

"Just so you know they're not actually federal agents," she says.

They all tense as the nurse turns to them," Told you," she says and leaves them with her.

Addy's mother turns in her chair and Sam suddenly sees where Addy gets that smirk from and not just that. Her eyes, her nose, practically everything. The resemblance was so heavy, it hurt Sam to look at her.

"Hello Bobby," she says," How's my favorite old drunk doing?"

"Well now we know where Addy gets her sense of humor from," Dean says.

"Addy," she says in disgust," Is that what she goes by now? She always hated every name I gave her. Kitty, Kit Kat, Pretty Kitty."

"We're not here to remember the good old days, Zayda," Bobby says," Where is she?"

"Bobby," she pouts," I've been locked up for seven years. The least you can do is indulge me with a bit of information about my little girl."

She looks to Sam and Dean. She tilts her head, inspecting them both.

"Which one of you is Sam?" she asks.

"Me," Sam says.

She looks at him and smiles.

"What is it with her and tall men?" she mocks.

"Zayda," Bobby warns," We know that you know what happened to her. Now tell us where to find her. You know if she chooses the Dark, no one can stop her and it'll destroy everything she is."

"Why do you keep saying choose, Bobby?" she says," Like she has a choice. She is so close to the Dark she might as well have chosen already. No matter what she does, the Dark will always be inside her. It'll keep growing and building until finally she can't take it anymore. She'll either go to the Dark or do the right thing and kill herself. For your sake Samuel, I hope it's the latter."

"You're wrong," Sam says," She is better than any of us. You want to know why? Because even though she knows what she can do, she's never let it make her into what everyone says she is."

She snorts out a laugh," She's obviously never told you about Peter."

"That's enough Zayda," Bobby yells," Tell us what you know!"

She rolls her eyes," I'm giving you a hint here idjit," she mocks.

Dean raises an eyebrow," What do you mean?"

She looks to him," The Dark is obviously out for her. You want to know what they're up to, you go to one of them."

"Are you serious, woman," Bobby yells.

"As a heart attack," she replies," This has the Dark written all over it, but not Peter. He knows he doesn't have to keep her here to make sure she comes back. I know that boy."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dean asks, trying to change the subject.

She ignores him," More importantly I know how he feels about my daughter. Part of the Dark or not, he knows her better than anyone and would never do something this drastic that would jeopardize how she feels about him."

Sam tenses. How did Addy feel about this Peter?

Zayda takes notice at his discomfort," What's the matter Samuel? You really didn't think you were the first man to need her to breathe, to function. Her charm, her beauty, it's all a part of what she is. You're no different from the other she's loved, but Peter is. He's just like her, meaning she needs him and as much as she hates it, she'll come back to him one day. It might not be now, it might not be later, but it'll be soon enough. And when she does, she'll leave your bed and jump right back into his."

Sam stands there, stunned. None of them say a word.

"What's the matter, Sasquatch?" she mocks.

"What is wrong with you, Zayda," Bobby almost yells," She fights what she is so hard, it almost killed her. You just make it worse by reminding her that it'll just keep on coming. Be a decent person for once, god damn it and tell us how to find her."

"I just told you," she says, dramatically rolling her eyes," Talk to Peter."

"How do we find him?" Dean asks.

"Oh he'll find you," she says and stares straight at Sam," He always knows when some ones looking for him. How do you think he finds Kitty?"

"When she does choose the Dark, Samuel, do us all a favor and end her," she says and Sam can't take his eyes off the woman," because when she does, the ones she loves will be the first ones to go."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Sam," Bobby says from the backseat, on their way back to the motel," Talk to us boy."

Sam stares straight ahead at the road.

"How did she know Addy calls me Sasquatch?" he asks, his voice hollow.

"Woman's pretty powerful," Bobby replies," The witches with more juice can pick up on strong feelings or thoughts. Addy looks just like her Momma, Sam, she was probably all you thought about in there."

"Wait a second," Dean says from behind the wheel," Addy said she was pretty powerful Bobby. Are you telling me she can read minds?"

"Yeah," Bobby replies," and lots more, but she doesn't use it if she can help it"

Dean glances at Sam.

"You okay, Sam?" Dean asks," Addy told you the woman's off the deep end. You're not the first one not to have his girlfriend's mom not like him."

Sam doesn't reply.

"Sam," Dean says more forcefully," Come on talk to me."

"Last time I saw her," he begins, still not looking at him," I gave her a reason to doubt I loved her."

"She knows you do, Sam," Bobby says," she said she'd come back to you and if there's one thing I know about that girl is that she keeps her promises and anyone who stands in her way usually doesn't end up in one piece."

"Who's Peter, Bobby?" Sam blurts out and finally looks at him.

Dean exchanges a look with Bobby from the rearview mirror.

"I just know she was with him before her mother tried to kill her, but that's all I know and that's all her dad told me. He didn't know much about it either. You'll have to ask her that question."

Sam nods and continues to stare ahead.

**SUPERNATURAL**

She hid underneath some heavy foliage in a ditch.

"This way," she hears one of them yell and there foot falls get quieter with every step they take away from her hiding place.

She lets out a breath of relief, but quickly regrets it. She moves her hand to her abdomen where a deep gash one of the Dark's goons had made in an attempt to restrain her. It was still gushing blood. She focuses her energy and quickly the wound heals with her power.

She was strong right now. The forest was a stronger source of power for her family line more than the others.

It probably wouldn't matter if it came down to a fight though. She hadn't used magic this much in seven years. The men after her were trained to use their magic to kill, not defend and that was all she knew how to do.

Carefully, she rose up, looking around the forest. She couldn't go back to the river, but maybe she could get into town. From what she could tell, she was probably an hour away.

They couldn't attack her as openly in town, but they'd have people at the town exit. Hopefully, Dean and Bobby were here and she could hide in the trunk of the Impala or something.

She took one last look around and begins to run in the opposite direction of her hunters, but arms drag her down and a hand over her mouth prevents her from screaming out.

She watches as the men run right past where she just was. They would have seen her if it weren't for…

"I leave you alone for five minutes, Kit," a very familiar voice said.

She breaks from his grasps around her waist and neck.

She turns to him, still crouching down in case they came back.

"Don't pretend like you're not the one who told them I was here," she whispered harshly.

"The Dark has eyes all over Telma," Peter replies," I actually did you a favor the other day. Thought if I pissed you off enough you'd leave town sooner than later."

She frowns," You expect me to believe you're here to save me. These idiots are after me to force me to choose. You always wanted me for the Dark, now's your chance to turn me in and make it happen."

He smiles," Kit when you choose the Dark, I want it to be because you want to, not because you have to."

"That'll never happen," she says, challenging him.

He rolls his eyes," Now's not the time for your defiance," he mocks," Now let's get you out of here."

He raises her by the arm and finally noticed her blood stained shirt. His eyes darken as he lets his true side show.

"Which one of them hurt you?" he growls and the wind picks up menacingly.

"Pete," she says, shaking him by the shoulder, "I'm fine. I healed myself. The last thing I need right now is a fight."

His eyes change back to their usual piercing blue and he smiles.

"What can I say? I'm very protective of you."

"I can protect myself, now get me out of here," she says.

He smirks," I know you can. Let's get you home."

Instead of telling him that her home should currently be frantically looking for her all through Telma, she just lets him lead her away from this place.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Why can't we just go look for in the forest?" Sam asked, pacing back and forth. Bobby had left to get some info on Peter and Sam and Dean sat in the motel, waiting for him to come back.

"Bobby says that place is twenty miles of magic mojo that you don't want to mess with," Dean said," Just stay put until he gets back with something."

"Dean, the longer we wait the more danger she's in," Sam yells," and we're just sitting here doing nothing."

"If there's anything I've learned from her, Sammy," Dean begins," is that she can take care of herself just fine and people underestimate her way too much."

Sam sighs and collapses on his bed, head in hands. Suddenly, his phone rings. Frantically he pulls it from his front pocket. He doesn't recognize the caller ID, but answers it anyway.

"Bobby?" he answers.

"Sam," a much missed voice says.

"Addy," Sam yells out into the receiver," You're alive!"

She laughs on the other end," Of course I am you idiot."

"Addy, where are you? What happened? I need to see you!" he yells ad Dean is mouthing for him to tell him what's going on.

"Hold up, Sasquatch," she says," I can't talk for long. Meet me at 250 Miklen Street. Knock three times and then ring the doorbell. I'll see you soon okay."

"Addy, wait," he yells before she can hang up.

"Sam I gotta go," she says.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I know," she says and then the line goes dead.

**SUPERNATURAL**

A town house sits anonymously right where Addy said to meet. Sam and Dean had called Bobby, but he hadn't answered and they'd left a message telling them where to meet.

Dean knocks on the door three times and Sam rings the doorbell. They exchange a look before the door swings open. A man, around Addy's age with pale skin, jet black hair, and blue eyes stands there with one eyebrow raised.

"You must be Sam," he says in a mocking tone and steps aside a hand out stretched into the house," Come on in."

They enter and as soon as the door closes, Addy rounds a corner from the kitchen. Sam lets himself get pulled into her and before he knows it, he has her wrapped in his arms.

"Addy,"he breathes out her name, just to make sure this is real.

"Hi," she says and Sam holds her tighter," I can't breathe Sasquatch."

He lets her go sheepishly and she gives him a small smile that strains not to convey that she still hasn't forgiven him.

"Jesus Sammy," Dean says," I think your girl might be more trouble than she's worth."

She turns to Dean with a smile," Missed you too."

She frowns, "Where's Bobby?"

"Probably still looking for you. He'll be here as soon as he checks his phone."

She looks skeptical for a second, but lets it go.

"Addy what happened?" Sam asks," How did you escape?"

Addy sighs and looks at Pete, leaning against the door with an amused smile on his face.

"He found me," she says, somewhat strained.

Dean and Sam turn to look at him at the same time.

"He has a name you know," he says, addressing Addy," Names Pete."

Sam clenches his jaw, afraid of just what he'd said.

"And by the looks on your faces I haven't been given the greatest of introductions," he says with a smirk that reminds him a little of Addy's.

"Not like you've earned it," Addy says under her breath.

"What was that, Kit?" he says.

She doesn't answer and clenches her mouth shut before she says something she shouldn't. The last thing she wanted was for Pete to say something that she didn't want Sam knowing.

Instead, she stares him down. Daring him to say something and of course he doesn't get the warning.

"What's the matter, Kit?" he mocks," Afraid the ex boyfriend will say something he shouldn't."

"No," she says, taking a menacing step to him," You helped me get away and I'm trying my damned hardest to act grateful and you're not making it very easy."

She knew she was lying right through her teeth, but so did he.

" Liar," he mouths.

Her jaw twitches in anger.

" Okay so Addy let's get you out of here," Dean says and everyone in the room turns to him.

"That's the problem," she sighs," I don't think we can get out of here."

"Why not?" Sam asks.

"These people are relentless," she says," They've got people at every exit outta town."

They all exchange a look.

"By they you mean the Dark right?" Dean asks and Addy nods," What the hell are these people not willing to do?"

"Why don't we just take them head on?" Sam asks.

"No," Addy says loudly, her eyes widened in fear.

"She's right," Pete speaks up," Neither of you could take them in a fight." Just fine,"

"We can fight just fine," Sam says.

"Where'd you pick this one up?" he says to Addy and she gives him a cold look.

"What he means is these people don't fight fair," she says.

"I resent that," Pete says," Every time we fight ,I fight fair, you just never fight back."

"Wait a second," Sam says," You're one of them. One of the Dark."

"Yup," Pete says," Took you long enough."

"Wait," Dean says and turns to Addy," You trust him?"

She sighs and struggles for words.

"She does," Pete speaks up, staring right at Sam," She won't admit it though. Of course at one point it was more than trust."

" That was a long time ago," she says to him," Believe me when I say that's all gone."

"You know just as well as I do that it'll never be gone Kit," he replies, moving so their face to face," I don't care who you're with, you'll always love me just as much as I love you."

"I don't love you anymore, Pete," she said," I stopped loving you the second you became a part of the Dark. What we had after that was nothing."

"Oh it was something alright ," he said, "Your boyfriend know what really happened between us? Why you and I were so good together? It was because you are just like me. Especially after I chose the Dark. If he were out of the way, you'd be coming right back to me."

She throws out her hand and he goes flying into the wall. She clenches her hand around his neck.

" I am nothing like you," she growls.

He manages to laugh," Do you even see yourself right now? You are worse than me."

She squeezes his neck and he gives a very satisfying wince and then she lets him go and he slides to the ground.

"Don't push me Pete," she says," crouching down to his level and putting her finger to his chin to raise his face to hers," and if you ever threaten Sam again. I will end you."

She gets up and walks past Sam and Dean into the living room.

"Man I love that woman," Pete says, standing up on shaking legs.

Sam follows after her and he sees her standing in the middle of the room, her arms crossed.

"Addy," he says.

"We have to get out of here," she says, just as the phone rings.

Pete picks it up," Hello?" he says from the kitchen and she can't hear anything from the other end.

Slowly, Pete hands her his cell phone," It's for you. It's on speaker."

"Hello," Addy says timidly.

"Adriana," an unfamiliar male voice says," So nice to hear from you."

"Who is this?" she asks, looking at Peter.

"I'm Peter's boss, Reth, " he says and Addy feels her heart drop. They knew where she was," Don't blame poor Peter though. He wouldn't tell me where you were. Quite an influence you have on him."

"What do you want?" she asks quietly.

"You know the answer," he says," You're too powerful for what you have to go to waste. If you won't join on your own then I've had to take drastic measure. I have a friend of yours here who is just dying to say hello."

"Addy, don't you come here!"Bobby's voice yells out," Don't listen to him. Sam, Dean, get her out of here. Leave me."

His voice becomes muffled.

"How's that for reassurance," the man says and Addy looks around the room at Sam and Dean.

"What do you want?" Addy says, defeated.

"Peter knows where to take you," he says and then the line clicks.

"No," Sam, Dean, and Pete all say at the same time.

"Listen to me all of you," she says," I don't care if you come, if you leave, if you hold me down and super glue my ass to the ground. I'm going and I dare one of you to try and stop me."

**3 reviews=update. No postings until then!insert evil laughter**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Hey everyone. I was wondering if for Xmas you could get me over the 30 review mark. That would be the best Christmas present ever.**

They are back in the Telma woods. Why would he want to meet here? She drew her power from this forest and knew it better than anyone.

Sam and Dean followed beside her as Peter led them to the meeting place where they would get Bobby. Sam throws her worried glances every now and then.

"Should we trust Pete?" Dean whispers only loud enough for her and Sam to hear.

"I can," she says and he looks at her funny," I don't, but I can. You two, probably not."

"Why?" Sam asks," Because we're together."

His face is calm, but she can see the judgment in his eyes.

She looks away from him," This is exactly why I didn't want you hear."

"Because I'd find something out about you that you didn't want me to know," he says," Come on Addy, how long can you hide stuff from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything, Sam," she whispers harshly," There's a lot I don't want you to know, but I sure as hell won't keep it from you if you need to know it."

"So I didn't need to know you can read thought," her eyes widen as he speaks," I didn't need to know that fighting the Dark almost killed you once."

"Did Bobby tell you this?" she asks, her jaw clenched.

"No, your mother," he replies," What does that-"

"Are you insane?" she asks loudly, causing all of them to stop walking. Pete leaned against a tree, his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face," You went to see my mother."

"Yes," he replies," We had to if we wanted to find you."

She turns her back to him, her hands on her head," Do you have any idea how dangerous she is?"

"Apparently you're more dangerous than she is," he says.

She turns to him," Did my mother tell you that?"

He nods.

"She does that you know. She worms her way into people's heads until there's nothing left but what she wants them to think, Sam. She wonders why I am the way I am, well it had to start somewhere. She was my mother before she lost it, she loved me and she would never hurt me, but she hurt other people. She would have done anything to keep herself from choosing a side and she did. I grew up around a world where people did bad things for good reasons and good things for bad reasons. There was no black and white, just grey. That's the way she lives, how I used to live. She won't think twice about hurting the people I care about to get to me. They all won't. You're a weakness to me here, Sam. That's why I didn't want you here, because in Telma, loving someone like I love you will get them killed."

They stared at each other for the longest time, she had tears threatening to overflow. She held them back of course. She wasn't going to cry over him again, not this time.

"Please don't cry anymore," he says, reaching out and stroking her cheek," I don't want to make you cry anymore."

"It's always you," she whispers, blinking furiously," I don't know what you did to me. I can't live with you sometimes and I just can't live without you."

"You won't have to," he says and brings her face to his.

In that moment, it all fades away. She forgets Peter is right there, Dean's groan of disgust. She forgets that someone has Bobby. She forgets her mother and her prophecy of her coming evil. She forgets it all and just gives into the feeling that is Sam.

He lets her go and the look she gives him says that all is forgiven.

"I love you," he says," Nothing anyone could ever do will change that."

She nods.

"As touching as that was," Pete says, a bored look on his face," Us, Dark, get very impatient when we are delayed by late business transactions."

Addy looks at him and gives her best impression of his signature smug smirk. Based on the cold look he gave her, she'd say she accomplished it.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy recognizes the place immediately. If she looked very closely, she could see her house in the charred remains of wood and bad memories. It was the home her mother had tried to murder her in.

They stood at the edge of the woods, all four of them lined up in a row. Sam held her hand in his.

"They're in there?" Addy asked, looking at Pete.

"You should know better than anyone that the Dark is good at messing with people," he says and begins walking towards the house.

"Wait a second," she calls out as loudly as she dared.

"What?" he asks and notices the looks of desperation on her face," Come on Kit, it's been seven years. You can do it. All you have to do is go inside."

She stares from him to the house. Its windows looked like eyes now, the door like a mouth waiting to swallow her up.

"It's okay," Sam reassures her further," We'll be right there."

She nods and lets go of his hand," These people can't know what you mean to me."

He nods in understanding and she slowly begins walking towards the house.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"The house is empty," she says, turning to Peter in the middle of what used to be the living room. Sam and Dean are scoping the place out from the back.

He stands in the doorway, a look she doesn't quite like on his face.

"I'm sorry," he says," but they needed me to distract you."

Distract me," she repeats and then her eyes widen in realization," Sam."

She runs through the house until she gets to what's left of the door to the backyard. She kicks it open and she sees what she fears most.

Sam, Bobby, and Dean were all on their knees, arms bound behind their backs, lined up on the grass. A few men in black clothing stand in each corner of the yard. A menacing man in a suit with black streaked and green eyes that seemed to stare into her soul stood behind them, a smile on his face.

"Hello, Adriana," he says," I've been waiting for a long time to meet you. I'm Reth."

She stares on in silence, her worst fear before her eyes. Everyone she cares for, right in front of her at the mercy of the Dark.

"Speechless," he mocks," My son gave me the impression that you were quite good with wit."

Her mind makes the connection as Pete walks past her and stands beside his father.

She struggles to keep herself from hyperventilating.

"Well done leading her here my boy," he says, clapping Peter on the back and then returns her attention back to her," Now let's discuss my terms. "

"And if I don't want to," she says, challenging him and then quickly thinks better of it when Reth outstretches his hand and Sam doubles over in pain.

"Then I kill your boyfriend," he says," and then if you still don't get the message I'll kill his brother, then Bobby , and if you're still a stubborn little thing I'll go after Mommy."

Sam is writhing in pain and then Dean, and then Bobby. All of them letting out screams of agony.

"Stop," she pleads, her body shaking with her power.

"Or what?"he says, smirking," I can feel your power wanting to go free, but you won't use it. Afraid you'll lose control again."

He lets them go and they gasp for air. She runs over to them and uprights Sam. She stares into his eyes that plead with her to run.

"Losing control," she says, "Is just one of many things that could happen. Another is that I could make you drop dead."

He lets out a laugh that fills the entire space," You probably could, but you won't. Now listen to me and listen very carefully. You're going to do everything I say or all of them die."

"No," Sam whispers. Dean shakes his head.

"Don't even think about," Bobby says.

"How noble of you all," Reth says," but there sacrifice won't come with much to gain. I'll just keep on coming for you. If you do this willingly they'll live and you'll be one of the Dark. Your choice, Adriana."

"You win," she says," I'll do it. I'll do whatever you want. Just let them go."

Reth smiles evilly," Not until we all get to see what you can do."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Why had she agreed to this? She would rather die than watch what they were about to make her do. Reth had one of his men stand in front of Addy, completely still.

"Break his mind," Reth had said," I want to test your abilities."

What did that mean?

Addy stared at the man, shaking in anger or fear? Both?

"Do it," Reth commanded from behind her

She shakes her head furiously," I can't."

"Then I break his," Reth yells, pointing at Sam.

She hastily turns back to the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry," she says to him and then he collapses, writhing and twisting. Addy begins to cry but keeps staring at the man until he lies completely still, a line of spittle on his mouth. He twitches, letting out incomprehensive words.

Reth is clapping and Peter is standing rigidly still. If Sam ever gets the chance, he's putting him down for doing this to her.

"Even I have difficulty with that," Reth says," Well done, lovely."

She feels bile rising in her throat.

"Please," she begs," Don't make me do that again."

Reth puts his hands on her shoulder, whispering words that Sam can't hear. She shakes her head and more tears flow. Reth says something else to her and she just throws out her hand and another one of the men falls to his knees, clutching his head. He falls face forward in the same state as the first.

"Amazing," Reth says, letting her go of her and walking to one of the men. He stares down at them, in awe.

"Okay," Addy says," You've seen what I can do. Just get it over with."

Reth has a hideously huge smile on his face,"Peter would you be so kind as tell me about your relationship with Adriana. Please spare us no details, son. Especially for Samuel."

She looks at Sam then, and sees how broken she is right now. Why she wouldn't want him here, because she knew he wouldn't be able to handle seeing her completely torn down.

"We were together for a year before she left Telma, " Pete begins and Addy turns to him," After I chose the Dark, she wanted to walk away, but she couldn't. She kept coming back to me."

"Oh come now, Peter," Reth says," There's more to it than that. You love her and she used to love you, but what you had wasn't just young love, it was power. Tell them, Adriana, tell them what happened the first time you and my son made love to one another."

"You're one sick son of a bitch," she says.

"Face it Adriana," he yells," The Dark is every aspect of your life. Tell them how you and Peter are forever connected by the sheer force of the Dark's power and no matter what you do you will forever belong to my son."

"You're lying," she yells through tears.

"No I'm not! You may claim to love others, but it's nothing more than a lie you tell yourself!"

"No it's not," she yells and the wind picks up menacingly and her hair whips around her face.

" Lies!"

Lighting strikes somewhere nearby and thunder sounds loudly.

Addy falls to her knees, clutching her head and Sam fells his restraints break, along with Dean's and Bobby's. He runs over to her, but she throws out her hand and he goes flying into Dean.

"What's happening!" Dean yells to his brother as Bobby helps them up.

"She's losing control," Bobby yells," She's keeping you away from her."

"You're nothing Adriana!" Reth yells over the wind and rain begins pouring, thunder booming," Nothing without Pete, without your power, without the Dark!"

"No!" she screams and lighting hits right next to Reth he flies into Peter.

She's rocking back and forth, her body soaked from the rain, and clutching her head.

"No," screams over and over again.

"Bobby," Sam yells over the noise," We have to help her."

"I don't know how," Bobby yells back," Lat time she wasn't this angry and she's drawing power from the woods."

Lightning cracks.

"Sam," Dean yells." Talk to her."

"What!" Sam exclaims.

"She'll listen to you," he says.

He looks to Bobby," That might just work."

**SUPERNATURAL **

_Everything is so jumbled. Her mind, her thoughts. She's angry, her head hurts, someone's against her hear. Someone made her angry. She had to hurt someone to protect herself, to protect Sam. Sam, who was Sam? No one. All that mattered was making Reth and Pete suffer like she was._

"Addy," a voice calls out.

_Addy? Addy was her name. It was her name. She had to hold onto to that._

"Addy," the voice called out again.

_She looked up and saw… Sam. That was Sam. He was trying to get near her. She didn't want him near her. He was a threat. No, he loved her. Love?_

"Addy," he calls again and she lets him get closer until he's kneeling in front of her.

"Who am I?" she screams out.

"You're Kitten Adriana Turner," he yells, making her look at him," Addy please."

She shakes her head," I don't know."

"Yes," he yells," Yes you do. You know who you are, and if you don't it's okay because I know who you are. "

_He knew. Sam knew_.

"Tell me," she begged.

"You're the woman I love. You saved me from myself. You're funny, smart, kind, caring and you don't take crap from anyone. You've been through so much, but you keep on going. You're strong and beautiful. You like dogs and beer and you hate mornings. I used to hate mornings, but I don't anymore because you're with me. You make everything better. Please come back to me."

_She was all those things. Was she? Yes, she was. She was Adriana. She was good. Sam told her this. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam!_

**SUPERNATURAL **

Everything was so dark. Why? She opened her eyes. Everything was blurry, her surroundings were spinning. She sat up and quickly regretted it. She shut her eyes tight blinked a couple of times and realized where she was. Bobby's living room, laying on the couch. Why was she here? She'd been in Telma, at her favorite café. She threw the covers off. She was in one of Sam's shirts. Wait, she wasn't with Sam. She was mad at him , wait no she wasn't. She had to find him.

She got up and balanced herself. Slowly, she began walking to the garage where she hears muffled voices.

**SUPERNATURAL **

"It's been three days, Bobby," Dean says, handing Sam a box wrench," Are you sure she'll be alright."

"I keep telling you," Bobby says," Last time something like this happened she was out for a week."

"Sam's losing it," Dean says," He's been working on her car nonstop. Things trashed though since those jackasses crapped up her engine."

"No it's not," Sam says, from underneath the hood," I can fix it."

Dean looks at Bobby.

"I know, ," Bobby says," but you have to understand. If she were to be up right after all that happened, she wouldn't be quite right. She has to get back in her right mind. When she wakes up, she probably won't be able to control herself as well either."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"Just don't go taking her to bed anytime soon if you know what I mean," he says," she could cause a power outage."

Before Sam has a chance to respond, the garage door opens.

"Hello," a small voice calls out and Addy rounds the corner. She looks so small and fragile, her eyes wide and confused. She spots Sam and immediately breaks into a smile.

"Hi," she says and before she can say another word. He has her in his arms in a hug, he picks her up off the ground. She grasps his neck, laughing. He sets her down.

"You're okay," he says.

"Of course," she says with a small smile and then turns to Bobby.

Bobby embraces her in a hug, holding her tight.

"Thank God you're alright," he says, letting her go.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asks.

"No reason," Dean quickly says and she notices him for the first time.

"Dean," she yells and embraces him in a hug.

He awkwardly hugs her back," Uh, hey."

She lets go of him," I don't know why I'm so happy to see all of you."

"Doesn't matter," Sam quickly interjects and she shrugs, dismissing it," You must be hungry."

Now that she thought about it, she was. She nods and Sam holds out his hand for her to take it. She does and Sam leads her out, throwing one last look at Dean and Bobby.

**SUPERNATURAL **

"Why can' she remember?" Sam asks, stirring some chilly Bobby had made a couple of days ago and reheating it over the stove. Addy was upstairs taking a shower.

"Her mind blocked it out," Bobby explains," I don't know if or when she'll remember."

"So what are we just gonna pretend nothing happened," Dean says," What if she loses control again?"

"Again?" Addy repeats from the doorway. She's been listening in on the conversation for all of two seconds. They all turned to her and then look at each other.

"What am I not remembering?" she asks and Sam walks towards her.

"Addy," he says carefully," What is the last thing you remember?"

"I-I was driving," she says," No I was running, than I was angry and-"

She looks up at Sam," What happened?"

Suddenly, flashes of everything that happened goes through her mind. Sam gasp as she does something she hadn't in a long time. She reads his thoughts.

She steps back and Sam leads her to a chair. She collapses, staring down at the ground.

"Addy," Sam says," It's okay. You're okay. I'm here."

"What happened after I passed out?" she whispers.

"When it all stopped, Reth and Pete were gone," he says.

"That's what he wanted," she whispers and looks up at them.

"What who wanted?" Dean asks.

"Reth. He wanted me to lose control so you would see it. He wanted to humiliate me and get me angry. It was never about making me choose the Dark, it was about showing me which side I had to choose."

"How do you know that?" Dean asks.

With her face in her hands , she says," I read his mind."

"Addy," Bobby says," I thought you couldn't do that anymore."

"I can't," she says," but I just did to Sam five seconds ago and I can hear you thinking about the last time I lost control, I can hear Dean thinking about how I almost struck him with lightning and I can hear Sam worrying about me and I can't shut it off!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Mountainspyagentx2 has just posted a new story! They have given me so much help on writing my story and the least I can do for them is send some readers. Check it out, it's called ****The Girl Who Isn't.**

Addy sat on the park bench, waiting for Dean to get back from getting food, even though they'd eaten about two hours ago and Sam from talking to a professor about Dean's deal. Ever since her ability to read minds came back, she preferred to be by herself. She could tune it out most of the time, but it hurt to try and it gave her massive headaches. Now she was in a crowded place with way too many people around, and way too many thoughts.

_Why can't my car just work when I need it to?_

_I wonder if he'll call._

_Do I need to put on more deodorant?_

_I can't believe I just did that!_

All of the thoughts came at once and she struggled to keep her breathing steady as she took out her iPod and plugged in her earphones. She listened to Slipknot on full blast and it became easier to realize which thoughts were hers. She hated heavy metal but it was the only thing loud enough to tune it all out.

She spotted Dean coming over with a bag of food. He was on the phone and she waved to get his attention. He came over and hung up just as she sat down.

Things had gotten better between them. He wasn't suspicious of her anymore, and probably saw her as a friend, but more than that he was trusted her with his little brother when he was gone.

He tapped her on the shoulder and signaled her to take out her earbuds. She shook her head furiously. He nodded in understanding and went back to eating his burger.

A little while later, he nudges her on the shoulder and points in the direction where Sam is coming from. Dean gets up and begins walking to meet. She follows after him, reluctantly shutting off the music. The thoughts hit her like a tilde wave and so does the headache.

"_I don't know how to help her or Dean," she hears Sam think._

"So?" Dean inquires.

"So, the professor doesn't know crap," Sam says.

"Maybe there's someone else here can help us," Addy chimes in to ease Sam's worry.

"I already know the answer to that and it's no so pack your panties you two, "Dean says," we're hitting the road."

"You found someone else who can help you?" Addy asks, just as some college kid passes by and thinks some very explicit thoughts about the girl he'd slept with last night. Another middle aged man is thinking about his affair with his secretary. Unfortunately, he spots Addy and starts to think about how young she looks. He briefly wonders if she's a virgin, and then he hopes that she is.

Dean snaps his fingers in front of her face and she turns back to them.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Dean asks.

She nods," Yeah."

"_I knew we should have left her with Bobby," Dean thinks._

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Dean," she says aloud.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly," I forget you can hear me."

"It's okay," she mumbles," What's the case about?"

"Bobby says some banker guy blew his head off in Ohio and he thinks there's a spirit involved."

"So you two were talking a case?" Sam asks, but he's really thinking," How can he think of a case when he's about to die?"

"No we were actually talking about our feelings. And then our favorite boy bands," he says and that's what he's actually thinking," Yeah we were talking a case!"

"So a spirit, what?" Sam asks and his thought that Dean was dying got so loud that she had to tune back to the thoughts of an old woman feeding birds on the bench her and Dean had previously been occupying. She was thinking about her dead husband and how she hoped to be with him one day soon. She almost ran over to the woman and thanked her for her solely pure thoughts, but then she thought about the first time her and her husband made love.

"You're fucking kidding me," she says, Dean and Sam look at her with questioning eyes. She shoots a mother with two kids an apologetic look, and the mother thinks about what it must be like to not have to watch her language anymore.

"Sorry," she says.

"As I was saying," Dean says, turning back to his brother," Sam we've talked to every professor, witch, soothsayer and two bit carny act in the lower forty eight. Nobody knows squat! And we can't find Bela, we can't find the Colt. So until we actually find something, I'd like to do my job. "

"Well there's one thing we haven't tried yet..." Sam says and Addy knows he's talking about Ruby without even having to read his mind.

"Sam no," Dean says, also in tune to Sam's thought.

"We should summon Ruby," Sam says, finally voicing it aloud.

"I'm not gonna have this fight," Dean begins, but Sam cuts him off

"She says she knows how to save you!" Sam says angrily.

"Well she can't," Dean replies and Addy get a flash of Ruby telling Dean how she'd lied to Sam about knowing how to save Dean and that he couldn't be saved.

"Oh and you know that for sure," Sam says sarcastically.

"I do," Dean argues right back.

"How?" Sam asks.

"Because she told him," Addy interrupts and the brothers look at her," She lied to us Sam. She doesn't know a way to save Dean

"And you just somehow neglected to tell this to me?" Sam starts, but Addy cut him off.

"He didn't want you completely losing hope, Sam," she says, voicing the thoughts Dean wouldn't say," He needed you to keep believing or he couldn't do it himself."

"Well I guess your mind reading thing comes in handy for something," Dean says, turning away.

"So now you're keeping secrets from me, Dean?" Sam asks, ignoring his comment.

"You really want to talk about who's keeping secrets from who?" Dean cuts in.

Sam begins walking away.

"Now where're you going?" Dean asks.

"I guess I'm going to Ohio," Sam says, and they follow after him.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy waits in the motel room for Sam and Dean to come back from talking to the victim's wife. Sam had practically begged her to stay. She heard him thinking about nothing but how worried for her he was and of course she gave in.

She sat in the middle of her and Sam's bed, meditating. It was how she'd learned to control it before, but maybe it wasn't going to help this time since three doors down a couple was having very kinky sex.

"Screw it," she said out loud and grabbed her iPod once more, turning some random AC/DC song on full blast. The dirty talk was tuned out by Dirty Deed Done Dirt Cheap and she sighed in relief, falling back into the pillows.

She couldn't help but think about everything that had happened in Telma. Sam had met her mother and Peter. She'd met the new leader of the Dark, Reth, and Peter's father. She'd lost control, made two people comatose, almost hurt Sam and all through that, Sam hadn't thought anything except worry and love.

She'd forgotten what love was when she's lost control. She'd forgotten about Sam. Who she was, it was all gone. Then he'd told her and she knew. It was him that kept her grounded. She smiled, he had said she saved him, but now that she thought about it, they saved each other.

She saw the door open and Sam walked in. She paused the song and removed her earphones. Thankfully, the couple had finished.

"Hey," he said, closing the door.

"Hey," she replied back, giving him a smile," Where's Dean?"

"Went to pick up dinner," he replies and sits on the bed, giving her his puppy dog eyes," Are you feeling any better?"

She nods," It gets easier sometimes. Like right now I can't hear what you're thinking."

"That's good," he says, but she knows he doesn't really believe her, because she just lied. She could hear what he was thinking loud and clear. She leaned forward and kissed him to get him thinking other things.

It worked right away because Sam started thinking about the last time they'd made love. Suddenly, his thoughts turned to Bobby telling him to not do exactly what he was doing and he pushed her away gently.

"Sam," she says, annoyed," I'm not gonna wipe out half the world's population just because I'm horny."

"I know," he says," but I just want to be careful."

She rolls her eyes," So no sex?"

She can hear him debating it over in his mind," No sex."

She surrenders," Got any research I can do then?"

"Yeah," he says," Can you look for any Linda's connected to our victim, Ben Waters?"

"Sure," she says," Guess I have nothing better to do."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Real high school sob story," she says about an hour later, staring at an old newspaper article online," Linda Bateman. She and Ben were together in high school. One night, drunk driver hits them. Ben survived and she didn't."

"So, what then? Dead flame calls to chat?" Sam asks,

"I thought so too," she says," until I learned Linda was cremated."

"So why's she still floating around," Dean asks.

Addy shrugs," Oh and the caller ID, turns out the number is over a century years old, like Alexander Graham Bell old phone."

"So why use that number to reach out and touch someone?" Dean asks.

"Don't know," she says," but the best way to find out is put a trace on it."

"How the hell do you put a trace on a number that is over a hundred years old?" Dean asks.

"Same way with a normal phone number," she says, grabbing her jacket," You talk to the phone company."

**SUPERNATURAL**

They descend the stairs to the basement, following the manager down the hallway. Meditating had apparently helped, because it was only her own thoughts she heard.

"We don't get many folks from HQ down here," the manager comments.

"I wonder why," Addy says under her breath as a fly buzzes in front of her and she swats it away.

"I know, sorry. We've got something of a hygiene issue down here if you ask me," he replies and opens the door to the basement office. There are junk food wrappers everywhere across the concrete room and a small, sweaty Indian man sits in the middle watching porn.

"Stewie? What did I tell you about keeping this place clean." He yells out.

Stewie jumps and frantically tries to close multiple advertisements for porn sights.

"Spam mail...spam mail..." he says none too convincingly and she is all too grateful for the erratic pattern of her mind that was allowing her to shut thoughts out right now.

"Stewie Myers. Mr. Campbell. Mr. Ramie, and Mrs. Dyes," he says, introducing them.

"I don't know how all this got here," Stewie continues exiting porn and the manager flicks the back of his head.

Stewie spins around in his chair, then quickly crosses his legs and places his hands together on his lap.

"Give them whatever they need," he says and then leaves them with Stewie.

Dean checks to make sure the man is gone than gestures toward the screen," Is that ?"

"No," Stewie says quickly.

A female voice sounds," Oh, me so horny."

Addy shakes her head as he quickly clicks out and turns back to them," Maybe."

"A word to the wise, platinum membership, worth every penny. Ha?" Dean nods a knowing smile on his face.

"Right?" Sam says uncomfortably," Anyway. We're here to trace a number?"

Addy hands him the piece of paper with the number scrolled on it, but keeps herself as far away from him as possible.

He takes it and looks at them like their crazy," Where did you get this?"

"Off a caller ID of an extremely high profile case," she says and he looks her up and down because apparently her jeans and leather jacket aren't very official.

"Oh no, that's impossible," Stewie explains.

"Yes," she says," We know that, but obviously someone used it so we were hoping you could offer some assistance."

"Trust me, "he says and she doesn't think those words mean anything out of his mouth," nobody is using this number anymore."

"So you keep saying," she says, exasperated," Could you just run it?"

"Yeah sure," he says and then almost incoherently," Right after you get into bed with me."

"Repeat that!" she says before Sam steps between them, preventing her from clawing his eyes out.

"Stewie," Sam begins in a hard tone," You got like six kinds of employee code violations down here, not to mention the sickening porn that is clogging up your hard drive. Now when my partner says run the number, I suggest you run the number! "

All three of them give him a hard look, although she can feel an extra amount of anger from Sam.

"Okay, whatever, jeez!" he says and turns back to his computer clicking away. Dean lets out a snicker and Addy backhands him. The screen fills up with a long list of numbers.

"Holy crap," he exclaims," I can't tell you where the number comes from, but I can tell you where it's been going."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

Stewie pushes a button and the list begins to print, he grabs the paper and hands it to Dean.

"Ten different number in the past few weeks, all got calls from the same number," he says and awkwardly stares between them.

"So, are we done here? Cause I was...sort of...busy?"

"Right," Dean says with a smirk.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy and Sam exit the rental car and make their way up the footpath to a house that had been receiving calls from the number. Sam gives her a nod and she knocks on the door. It is opened by a middle aged white man with a little boy around six or seven clinging to his leg. Addy gives the boy a smile and he blushes and buries his face further into his father, dimples on his rosy cheeks.

"Hello sir, we are with the phone company," Sam says.

"We didn't call the phone company," the man says, confused.

"No sir you didn't," Addy says," We've just had so many complaints from this neighborhood lately that we've decided to make a round trip."

"Complaints?"the man asks.

"Yes sir," Sam continues," Dropped calls, static, maybe even strange voices on the other end of the line?"

While Sam is talking she sees a teenage girl enter the hallway, a terrified expression on her face.

"No, we haven't had any of that here," the man says.

"Nothing?" Addy asks, looking directly the girl before she runs off.

"No," he replies.

"Okay. Great, just thought we'd check. Thanks," Sam says and the man shuts the door.

"Did you see the girl?" she asks him as they walk down the driveway.

Sam nods," Yeah she looked scared."

As they get to the car the girl appears.

"No way you work for the phone company," she says.

Addy and Sam exchange a look.

"Sure we do," Sam says.

"You, maybe, but she's not dressed for the part," she says gesturing to Addy," and since when does a phone guy drive a rental?"

"Addy huffs out a laugh," Well maybe we're all hiding something,"

"Why did you ask my Dad if he's hearing strange voices on the phone?" she asks, her arms crossed.

"Why?" Sam asks," Did you hear something?"

"No," she says unconvincingly and then begins to walk away.

"Because if you had," Addy calls out after her and she stops," we wouldn't blame you if it was something unexplained and we would tell you that you're not crazy and there's an explanation for all of it. We can help you."

She turns back around," Maybe I've been talking on the phone with my Mom."

"Well that's not so strange," Sam says.

"She's dead. Like three years now," she says.

"Does she call you a lot?" Addy asks.

"A few times. It started a week ago. I thought I was like, crazy or something," she replies.

"I can tell you for sure that you're not," she says," What's your name?"

"Lanie," the girl says quietly.

"Lanie," Addy repeats," We're going to help you okay?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy and Sam sit in the car, listening to Dean on speaker.

"Dude, stiffs have been calling people all over town." He says.

"Tell me about it I just talked to an 84 year old grandmother who's having phone sex with her husband, who died in Korea!"

Addy and Sam look at each other and then back at the road."Gross," they say at the same time.

"It redefined my understanding of the word Necrophilia," he says and she's glad Dean interviewed the old woman because she didn't know if she could handle any mental images it would have given her.

"So what the hell's going on here Dean?" Sam asks.

"Beats me but we'd better find out soon. This place is turning into spook central," Dean says.

"It doesn't make any sense," Addy says," No connections. No EMF. Random people, random deaths. There has to be some connection."

"Don't hurt yourself darlin," Dean says," I'll call you back, I think Bobby's on the other line."

"Okay," Sam says and the line clicks.

"There has to be something we're missing," Addy thinks aloud.

"Maybe," Sam says," You should talk to Lanie again."

"Yeah," she replies," poor girl was pretty scared."

"You made her feel better though," Sam says," You're always good at that."

"Good at what?" she asks.

"Making people feel safer," he says with a small smile and she returns it.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean comes bursting into the motel room," Sam I got a call."

"What!" Sam exclaims," From who?"

"Dad," Dean says. Addy searched his mind. He was excited and truly believed the phone call was from his father.

"Dean slow it down," she says," We don't know if these calls are real yet."

He begins pacing.

"Dad? " Sam says again and she sees flashes of the man run through his mind, "You really think it was Dad?"

"I don't know, maybe," Dean replies, still marking a path through the carpet.

"Well what did he sound like?" Sam asks, desperate for more information.

"Like Oprah!" Dean exclaims, finally coming to a halt," Like Dad, he sounded like Dad, what do you think?"

"Okay hold on here," Addy says," What did he say to you?"

"My name," Dean answers," The call dropped before he could say anything else."

"Why would he even call in the first place Dean?" Sam asks.

"I don't know man. Why are ghosts calling anybody in this town? But I mean, other people are hearing from their loved ones, why can't we? It's at least a possibility, right?

"Yeah, I guess?" Sam replies skeptically.

"Okay, so what if...what if it really is Dad? What happens if he calls back?"

"You say hello," Addy offers.

Dean looks at her like she's crazy," Hello?"

She shrugs and nods.

"That's what you come back with. Hello?" Dean yells and begins walking out the door, pausing to grab his jacket.

"Hello!" he yells, opening the door and slamming it behind him.

She turns back to Sam who has an equally confused look on his face," What the hell did I say?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Addy sits on the bed, next to Sam, furiously searching through every book she had. She had her glasses on, her hair in a ponytail. She catches Sam thinking if this is what she was like when she was studying back in high school.

"Back then I always wore pigtails when I studies," she says absentmindedly.

Sam realizes she read his mind and then laughs, closing his laptop," Pigtails?"

"It was my concentration tactic," she replies and he laughs harder. A random thought pops up about when Henriksen had been reading her file and he had said something about her having a high IQ.

"Don't even go there," she says.

"Wait," he says," so how high is you IQ?"

She huffs," I don't exactly remember. Been kind of busy the last couple of year."

"You are so lying," he says.

She sighs, "One hundred twenty two."

"Are you kidding?" Sam asks.

"Nope," she replies, avoiding his eyes.

"And you chose to hunt?" he asks, but immediately regrets his words when he remembers she didn't really have a choice.

"Could you really see me doing anything else?" she asks, trying to ease his worry about the comment.

"True," he says," I always wondered how you knew all that random stuff."

"You know random stuff too," she counters.

"Yes, but when you say it, it sounds like you're quoting it from the Encyclopedia."

"Nice to know," she says, just as Dean walks in, his mind calmer then when he'd left.

"Find anything?" he asks as if nothing had happened.

"After three hours we have found no reason why anything supernatural would be going on here," Sam says.

"Well, you know, you think a Stanford education kid and a high school hook up rate of zero/zero would produce better results than that," he says, then looks at Addy," and aren't you supposed to be like a super genius or something?"

"The irony," she says and winks at Sam.

"Anyways," he says," you're just looking in the wrong places."

"Pray tell where are the right places, Dean?" Addy asks, rolling her eyes.

He reaches into his jeans and pulls out a pamphlet," Hotel town attractions rack."

Dean drops some papers on the bed in front of her, she begins leafing through it.

"Okay so what?" she asks.

"Keep reading," he says with a smug smile.

She spots something on the paper and Sam reads it over her shoulder.

"Tell me you're kidding," Sam says after awhile.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The overly perky tour guide woman is speaking random crap, but really thinking about nothing more than getting out of here at the end of the day.

"And we're walking. And, here we have one of the museum's most unique and treasured possessions. Thomas Edison's spirit phone. Did you know that Mr. Edison, as well as being one of America's most beloved inventors, was also a devout occultist? Ooh! He spent years working on this, his final invention, which he was convinced could be used to communicate with the dead. Pretty spooky huh?" she says and Addy feels for the woman's pain.

"What's with the quote-y fingers?" Dean whispers.

"It makes everything more mysterious," Addy says as the guide checks her watch and twirls her fingers.

"And we're walking. We are walking. We're walking. And we're not touching that. And we're walking. And stop," she says when everyone else is in the next room.

Sam pulls out the EMF Reader and hovers it over the device.

"Anything?" Dean asks.

"Nothing," Sam says, shoving the EMF back into his jacket.

"What do you think?" Dean asks Addy.

She inspects it a little," It looks like a piece of crap."

"It's not even plugged in," Dean says.

"Uh, I don't think it works like that Dean," she says," If this thing is legit then unplugging a power chord is not going to stop it."

"Okay," Dean says," Use your witchy powers and detect some supernatural on this bad boy."

"Even if I could," she says," I don't think I'll get anything beside tetanus from touching this thing."

"Okay. Maybe it's like a radio tower, broadcasting the dead all over town," Sam offers.

"Could be," she replies," The caller Id was around a hundred years ago and so was this thing. Same time period."

"That doesn't explain why it would start working now though," Sam says.

"I don't know. But as long as the moldy are calling the freshers around here it's the best reason we've got." Dean says.

Addy looks at him," What?"

"Never mind," he says," bottom line. Maybe it really was Dad."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy knocks on the door of Lanie's house. Sam had told her he'd meet her their soon, but she had a feeling it was time for a brother to brother "chat."

Lanie opens the door. Her face is stained with tears, her eyes puffy, and her nose red.

"Thank God you're here," she says and drags her by the arm into the house.

She shuts the door," Have you talked to your Dad, Lanie?"

She shakes her head," And bother him at work? No. He wouldn't believe me anyway, he'd just chuck me into therapy."

Addy feels for her," Okay so what did your mom say to you?"

"She wanted to see me," she explains," So at first I thought I was supposed to go to the cemetery."

"Did you?"

She nods," Nothing happened. But then she started asking me to do other things."

Addy reads the girls mind and gasps.

"She wanted me to do bad things," Lanie says.

Lanie leads her upstairs and into her room.

"Lanie, it's going to be okay," Addy says," I said I'd help you and I am."

"She wanted me to take his sleeping pills, take all of his sleeping pills," she sobs, finally breaking," Why would my Mom want me to do that?"

She needs comfort so she leans into Addy. She wraps her arms around the girl.

"It's okay," she whispers into her hair.

"I mean, just so I could come to her?" she repeats.

A light goes off in Addy's head.

"Repeat what you just said," she says to her, holding her by the shoulders.

"She wanted me to come to her," Lanie says.

"How exactly did she say it?" Addy asks.

""Come to me." Like a million times." She says.

Addy's eyes widen," Lanie, listen to me. That is not your mother talking to you."

She runs out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door, Lanie follows behind her," Don't answer the phone. Don't use the computer. Don't do anything unless I say to, all right?"

She stops and realizes that Lanie is frozen in the doorway.

"Where's Simon?" she asks.

Addy looks just in time to see little Simon teetering across the busy road. Lanie screams and Addy begins running to the road as a truck comes faster than she can run. She can hear the tires squealing, but knows it won't stop in time and she can't run fast enough, but as if by magic Sam jumps out of nowhere, grabs Simon and rolls out of the way with him. They land on the sidewalk in front of her.

Addy and Lanie sigh in relief. Simon is in Sam's arms, crying furiously. Sam gets up, holding the child, but it immediately starts clinging to Addy.

"It's okay," she soothes, staring at Sam, mouthing thank you.

The poor boy is shaken up and she has to pry him off her to give to Lanie.

"Don't go anywhere, Lanie," she calls out, running off with Sam," remember what I said. I'll be back."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Dean it is not your father," she yells out into the phone as Sam drives down the road.

"Then what is it?" Dean asks over the speaker.

"It's a crocotta," Sam says," Addy figured it out."

"Is that a sandwich?" Dean asks.

"No, Dean," she yells," I didn't get it until Lanie told me her mother saying 'Come to me'. That's what those things do, lure you in with loved ones, and then lures you in so it can swallow your soul."

"Wait don't those things live in filth?" Dean asks.

"Yeah," Sam says, not sure where he's going with it.

"The flies at the phone company," Dean says.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addie wakes up, her head pounding. She groans and remembers how she and Sam had thought Stewie was the crocotta, but were wrong seeing as Stewie was tied to a chair right next to her, looking terrified.

"Oh look the lady's up," a voice says and she looks up to see the manager," Just in time to see me take my meal."

She watches as he plunges a knife into Stewie's chest.

"No," Sam screams.

He moves in front of Stewie's body. His mouth opens, revealing a blood red interior and razor teeth. He crouches slightly, holds Stewie by both shoulders and unhinges his jaw, his mouth becoming impossibly wide. Addy looks on in horror as he places his mouth close to Stewie's face and sucks in his energy. She shudders and looks away to see Sam next to her.

He's staring at her and she reads his mind.

_"I love you," he's repeating over and over._

"I love you too," she mouths.

She turns back to see the crocotta standing, what was its name, Clark? He wiped his mouth and let out a content sigh.

"My last call with Dean. That was you. You led us here," Sam stalls.

"Some calls I make, some calls I take, but you have to admit, I had you fooled for a while. All that Edison phone crap." he says smugly.

Clark laughs and moves over to the telephone exchange cabinet. He places his hands against the glass and leans back in ecstasy.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks.

"I'm killing your brother. Or maybe I'm killing another guy. We'll just have to see how it goes."

Their eyes widen in realization. She watches as he removes the knife from Stewie's chest. He licks the blood off and sets his predatory glance on her. He puts the knife to her neck.

"So this is what it takes to get it up, huh?" she mocks," A couple of phone calls."

It laughs and looks at Sam," Oh I wish I had some more time with you. It's been a long time since I had a fighter, let alone a woman. It would be fun making you break."

She spits in his face and he opens his mouth, unhinging his jaw. She can feel his hot breath on her face, the smell of blood assaulting her senses.

He closes his mouth back with a smile," No, I won't give you the pleasure of a quick death. First I'm gonna kill your boyfriend and then make sure you see Dean's body and then we'll have some fun."

"Try me," she growls," Pretty neat trick though. I get how you got Dean's voice, but their Dad's."

"Well once I made you three as hunters, it was easy. I found Dean's number, then your number then Sam's number, then their father's numbers. Then emails, voicemails, everything. You see, people think that stuff just gets erased, but it doesn't. You'd be surprised how much of yourself is just floating out there, waiting to be plucked. "

"Dean's not going to fall for this," Sam says," He's not going to kill that guy."

Clark smiles," Then the guy kills him."

"You're underestimating us, you know," she says.

"Oh no, I'm not," he replies," I made you as a witch too. I've got so many weakeners for your kind around this place I was surprised when you could even enter. You must be very powerful."

"Don't try me," she says.

"Except for the part where you're power is limited right now."

She stares at him in silence.

He grabs her by the hair and makes her look at him," That's right sweetheart. I've got every phone call with your Daddy, every voicemail from the mental hospital, and every dirty little text message from Sam right up here."

He lets go of her and moves to Sam," Technology. Makes life so much easier. Used to be I'd hide in the woods for days, weeks, whispering to people, trying to draw them out into the night. But they had community, they all looked out for each other, I'd be lucky to eat one or two souls a year. Now when I'm hungry, I simply make a phone call. You're all so connected. But you've never been so alone."

Addy feels white hot burning rage through her and before she knows what's happening. Her bindings are broken and she's lunging at Clark. He nicks her on the arm with knife before she knocks it to the ground and it clatters. She reaches for it, but he picks her up by the leg and swings her into the metal grate.

Her vision blurs as Clark gets to the knife. He lunges for her, but she rolls out of the way and flings her hand out so he goes flying back into the wall. He lands on a spike from the corkboard and is impaled through his neck. She watches as he coughs blood and falls still.

She turns to Sam and she uses her power to break his binds. His arms fall to his sides and he gets up and embraces her. She leans into him, staring at Cark's body.

"Are you alright?" he whispers into her hair, but he really means if she's going to lose control.

"I'm fine," she says, then laughs.

"What?"he asks.

"I just saved your ass damsel in distress," she says with a smile and he laughs and continues to hold her.

"Let's get out of here," he says.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam stitches up Addy's arm and she winces every time the needle pierces through.

"Are you sure you can't heal yourself?" Sam asks.

She shakes her head," Too risky. My power isn't stable right now."

He nods," Last one."

The needle goes through one last time and he breaks the string with his teeth. She sighs in relief. Carefully, he pours some whiskey onto a towel and pats it over her arm. She hisses at the sting.

"All done," Sam says and hands her the whiskey bottle. She took a large swig and handed it back to him.

Dean was leaning on the bathroom door frame, watching them.

"You look like you went five rounds with a brick wall, Addy," Dean says.

"Oh shut up," she says.

Dean moves and sits on the other bed.

"So, crocotta huh?" Dean asks.

"Yes," Addy and Sam say in unison.

"That would explain the flies," he says, trying to stall what was on his mind.

"Yeah it would," Sam says and then jumps into the tension,"Hey, um...look I'm sorry it wasn't Dad."

Dean huffs," Nah I gave you both a hell of a time on this one."

"Doesn't change anything," Addy says," We can understand why you'd want it to be your father in a time like this, just forget about it Dean, there's no need for apologies."

Dean nods," I can't. I wanted to believe so badly that there was a way outta this. I mean I'm staring down the barrel at this thing. You know, Hell. For real, forever, and I just..."

He stops and she sees something that she thought she'd never see out of Dean Winchester. He was tearing up.

She refrained herself from even going into his thoughts because she knew she couldn't.

"I'm scared Sam. I'm really scared," Dean says, holding it back.

"I know," Sam says, holding back as well.

"I guess I was willing to believe anything. You know, the last act of a desperate man," Dean continues.

"There's nothing wrong with having hope Dean," Sam says.

"And us," Sam adds earnestly.

Dean and Sam both look at him.

"What?" he asks.

"Deep revelation, having a real moment here, that's what you come back with? And us? "He mocks.

"Uh...do you want a poem?" Sam asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Well there goes the little Brady Bunch moment?" Addy says and they laugh.

Dean clicks on the TV and Addy grabs three beers from the hotel mini fridge. She hands one to Sam and Dean and in unison they all crack them open and take a swig.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Dean throws the bucket of holy water onto the demon and he screams out in pain as it burns him.

"You ready to talk?" Dean asks in a hard tone.

"I don't know. I don't know anything!" the demon pleads.

"Oh, you hear that guys?" Dean mocks, "He doesn't know anything."

"Yeah we heard," Sam says with a smirk.

"Question is," Addy says, staring the demon down," Is he telling the truth?"

"I'm telling you the truth," it begs.

Addy makes a sad face and grabs a vial of holy water," Oh I'm so sorry. Let me make it all better." Dean pulls his head back and she pours holy water down his throat.

"Now," Addy says, crouching in front of it with its head bowed," Tell us who holds Dean's deal."

The demon goes quiet, head hanging. When he looks up his eyes are black and he is smiling.

"You," he says to Addy," you don't remember. You, uh, showed it to me right before I bent you over."

She smirks," Just give us a name."

"Adriana Turner as I live and breathe," it says," Under the radar for seven years and you start fucking hell's boy wonder over there and now you're on all our radars. Sam's not the only one Lilith want you know?"

She stands up and signals to Dean. He throws more holy water on the thing and it screams, but it turns into a laugh.

She leans close," Look you pathetic excuse of a monster, give me a name."

"Or what? You're gonna squirt your holy water in both ends? Please," he says and then looks from her to Dean, "Brother, that's like a fleabite compared to what's coming to me if I tell you jack. Do what you want. The only thing I'm scared of is the demon holding your ticket."

Dean gives a nod to Sam and he begins reciting the exorcism.

The demon begins to thrash around, screaming in pain.

"How does that feel? Does that feel good?" Dean yells out.

"Go ahead. Send me back to hell," he says," 'Cause when you get there, I'll be waiting for you, with a few pals who are dying for a nice little meet and greet with Dean Winchester."

He turns to Addy with a sinister smile on his face," And when I get out, I'm coming back for your sweet ass."

She smiles," You know what guys I think I'll do my little permanent exorcism."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam hears the demon screaming in the other room, then it ends and Addy joins them in the main hall.

"Bastards gone," she says.

"You're scary good at that whole torture thing," Dean says.

She shrugs," When demons have pissed you off as much as they have me, it's kind of nice to let it out on one of them."

Dean nods in understanding.

"You've got your power under control now," Sam says.

She nods with a small smile," Yeah, no headaches, or blackouts, and I only read thought when I want to."

"Nice," Dean says," that exorcism thing still scares me though."

"I do the same exorcism you do Dean," she explains," It's just because I'm a witch that they stay in hell. Nothing special but my bloodline."

He nods," Still pretty epic."

"Did Bobby get back to you?" she asks Sam.

"Yeah actually," he says," Remember that thing in the paper yesterday?"

Dean thinks for a little bit," "Stripper suffocates dude with thighs"?"

Addy snorts out a laugh.

"The other thing," Sam replies, rolling his eyes.

"Right, the guy that walks into the E.R. and kneels over dead. His stomach's ripped out?" Dean asks.

"His liver, actually," he corrects," Anyways, I just found out something pretty damn interesting. The dead body covered in bloody fingerprints, not the victim's."

"Well we kind of figured he didn't take his own liver out Sasquatch," Addy says.

"Those fingerprints match a guy who died in 1981," he says.

"Why can't you ever just start with freaky shit from the case?" she asks, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

He chuckles softly.

"So, what are we talking? Uh, walking dead? Walking, killing dead?" Dean asks.

"Isn't that a bit redundant," she says and Dean glares at her," Anyways, I don't think zombies are our most pressing problem right now."

"What do you care about zombies anyways Sammy?" Dean asks and she doesn't like where this is going. If she's learned anything about the Winchester's so far, it's that you don't get in one of their fights.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, crossing his arms.

"Well, you've been on soul-saving detail for months now. And we're three weeks out, and all of a sudden, you're interested in some hot zombie action?"

"Hey, man, you're the one who's been all gung ho to hunt. I just thought I'd be doing you a favor."

"Hey, no, no, no, no, no. I didn't say I didn't want to do it, okay. I mean obviously I want to hunt some zombies."

"Okay, fine, whatever. " Sam says.

Addy sighs," Both of you are insane," she says going off to pack her things.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They stand over the body in the coroner's office, listening to him speak.

"Yeah, the rest of the body was intact. The liver was the only organ missing," the coroner continued.

"Now, where the liver was ripped out, did you happen to notice any...ah...teeth marks?" Dean asks.

"Way to be subtle," Addy thinks.

The coroner gives them a look," Can I see your badges?"

"Of course," Sam says, pulling his fake one out. She and Dean did so as well. The coroner skeptically accepted them and they put them away. She glares at Dean.

"Fine. So you're cops and morons," he says.

"No," Addy says, pointing to Dean," Just him."

"Agreed," he replies," The liver was not ripped out. It was removed. Surgically. By someone who knew their way around a scalpel. Didn't you read my report?"

"Yeah," Dean tries to cover," Of course we did. Oh, it was riveting. It was a real page-turner, just delightful."

The coroner stares blankly at him," You done?"

"Yeah," Dean says.

"Please go away."

"Okay," Dean says.

"Sure," Sam says.

"Sorry about him," Addy apologizes.

"I'm the one who should be telling you sorry," he says and she walks off to follow suit.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I told the cops all of this yesterday," a survivor of their organ thief said," I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"It's just a couple of questions, sir." Sam tries coercing him into talking.

"Hey, man. I just got my kidney stolen. I'm tired."

"We'll be out of your hair in no time sir," she says, giving him a sugar sweet smile," Don't you want us to find the guy that did this to you?"

"Will it get me back my kidney?"

Her smile drops. Kidney or no kidney, the guy was a dick.

"So what's the last thing you remember?" Sam asked, trying not to laugh.

"Feeding my meter. I got jumped from behind...and then I wake up strapped to a table. And then the worst pain you could possibly imagine, only worse. And then I black out again. Thank God. And then I wake up screaming in some no-tell motel in a bathtub full of ice."

"Do you remember anything about the surgery – you know, what the guy looked like, any details about the room?" Dean asks.

"Let me think about that. Yeah...one thing is coming back to me. You know what I remember? Getting my kidney cut out of my body!"

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy researches local lore on her laptop across from Sam on his. Dean is eating a hamburger next to him. She rolls her eyes.

"I think I got something," she says," Remember how that dick without the kidney's doctor said his incisions were sewn up with silk?"

Sam nods and Dean continues eating.

"That's weird," he says between choose.

"Now it is, but back in the early nineteenth century I think it was what they used after every surgery. Problem was it caused horrible infections. The death rate was really high back then."

"Good times," Dean comments.

"Well," Addy says," I'll bet you'll love this one Dean. Too keep infection from spreading they used maggots."

"I'm eating," he says, dropping his burger.

"I know," she says with an evil smile.

"That actually makes sense," Sam says," Maggots, they eat bad tissue, and they leave good tissue. Wait, didn't missing kidney guy have his body cavity stuffed full of maggots."

Addy feels a sense of satisfaction when Dean gives up eating altogether.

"Alright, let me get this straight. So, people are getting ganked, right? A little "antiques road show" surgery, some organ theft. But why is this all sounding familiar?"

" Because it's the most amazing horror story ever and if your hunter you know all about Doc Benton, real-life doctor, lived in New Hampshire, brilliant and obsessed with alchemy, especially how to live forever. So, in 1816, Doc abandons his practice and nobody hears from him for like 20 years, and all of sudden, people start showing up dead or missing an organ or the hand or some other kind of part. Because whatever he was doing was actually working. He just kept on ticking. Parts would wear out, he'd replace them." Sam explains.

Dean turns to Sam," I thought Dad hunted him down and took his heart out. "

"Yeah, I guess the Doc must have plugged in a new one," Sam says.

" How do you operate on yourself?" Addy asks randomly.

They look between each other and Dean goes back to eating his burger.

"All right, "Dean says between more chews, "where's he doing the deed?"

"Probably in a forest where he has access to some body of water," she says.

"Why?" Dean asks, mouthful of meat.

She smiles," Because that's where he likes to dump the bile and intestines and fecal matter. Lost your appetite yet?"

Dean lowers his burger, considering then picks it back up," Oh baby, I can't stay mad at you."

He takes a huge bite than stares between and Addy and Sam as he chews.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They lean over a map of the forest spread on the bed. Addy had narrowed down a few areas where Doc Benton could be.

"So these are all the cabins. Most of them have been abandoned for years," Sam says, pointing to areas circled in red.

"Those would be good places to start," Addy says.

"So what the hell are we waiting for?" Dean asks as his phone begins to ring.

Dean checks the caller ID," It's Bobby."

"Put it on speaker," she says over her shoulder, still staring down the map.

"Hey. Think I finally got a bead on Bela," Bobby says.

"I'm listening," Dean says, his voice sounding all too eager.

"Rufus Turner," Bobby says and Addy's focus shifts. She keeps her back turned.

"Who's that?" Dean asks, still not making the connection," Like a Cleveland steamer?"

"He's a hunter, or he used to be," Bobby says," He's also Addy's father."

Dean and Sam turn to look at her, her back is still to them. Keeping secrets for so long always came back to you.

"And now?" Dean inquires.

"They don't talk anymore, but he's a hermit mostly. Does a little selling on the side. Anyway. I put the word out on Bela months ago. He just called. Said a woman got in touch, wanted to buy some things."

"And he thinks it's Bela?" Dean asks.

"British accent, went by the name Mina Chandler," Bobby says.

"She's used that before. Well, it's kinda of a sloppy move, isn't it? Getting in contact with Addy's father. She knows she's with us," she says.

" No one knows Rufus has a daughter except me, that would of put Addy in too much danger and I haven't laid eyes on him in five years. He's not the Christmas card type. I doubt she knows I know him. Canaan, Vermont."

"Thanks, Bobby. We're on our way," Dean says.

"One other thing. Take a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue and don't tell Addy where you're going until you're in the car, it's moving and the door is locked," Bobby says and Addy turns around finally, a small smirk on her face.

"Okay," he says and clicks off, he turns to Sam and Addy," Let's go."

Addy sighs and begins packing her stuff.

"What? Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. What?" Sam asks, confused at the new course.

"I thought we were already on a case here," Sam says.

"And I thought we hated Bela," Dean says," Now come on. Get your stuff. The clocks ticking."

"Look, I think we should stay here and finish the case," Sam says.

"You insane?" Dean asks.

"She probably sold the thing by now," Addy says.

"Well, then I'll kill her. Win-win," Dean says," Sam. We're going!"

"No!" Sam says.

"Why the hell not?" Dean asks.

Sam sighs," Dean, this, this here. Now. This is what's gonna save you."

"Sam you're not serious," she says.

"Chasing immortality," Dean stares at him, startled, "Look, Benton can't die. We find out how he did it, we can do it to you. You have to die before you go to hell, right? So, if you can never die, then..."

"Wait, wait, wait. Wait a second. Did you know that this was Doc Benton from the jump?" Dean asks.

"No," Sam half lies," Look, I was hoping."

"Zombies?" Addy asks," you were lying."

"I didn't wanna say anything until I was sure, "he explains," All I'm trying to do is find an answer here."

"This is not the answer," Addy says," Doc Benton kills to stay alive, Sam. How far exactly are you willing to go for this?"

"I was just trying to help," Sam says.

"You're not helping! You forget that if I welch on this deal, you die. Guess what, living forever is welching." Dean says.

"Fine! Then, whatever the magic pill is, I'll take it too!"

"Sam you can't just keep skirting around the rules like that. Whatever you do with this immortality, it'll just come back to bite in the ass somehow," she says.

"It's just like Bobby's been saying. We kill the demon who owns the contract and this whole damn thing wipes clean. That's our best shot," Dean continues.

"Even if you had the Colt, Dean, who are you gonna shoot? We have no idea who holds the ticket," Sam says.

"Well, I'll shoot the hellhounds then before they slash me up," Dean says.

"Okay now neither of you are making any sense!" Addy exclaims," Can we just talk about this please?"

"No," Dean says," Now are you coming or not."

"I'm staying here," Sam says quietly.

Dean turns back," No, you're not. 'Cause I'm not gonna let you wander out in the woods alone to track some organ stealing freak."

"You're not gonna let me?"

"No, I'm not gonna let you."

"Okay both of you shut the hell up," Addy yells.

There quiet and she exhales in relief, not exactly sure where to go from there.

"Now you two are some of the biggest idiots I have ever met sometimes," she begins, not exactly her best introduction," but I know the only thing that has kept you alive up until now is each other. So god damn it would you just stick together like always."

"I'm going. So if you wanna stay, stay," Dean says to Sam.

"Dean come one," Addy says," I know my father and I know he won't talk to you unless I'm there."

"So go with him," Sam says.

She turns to him," I'm not leaving you hear alone."

"I'll be fine," he reassures her," You said it yourself that he won't talk to Dean unless you're there so go."

She shakes her head.

"I'll be fine," he says again. She grabs his face in her hands and kisses softly before heading out the door with Dean.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The Impala comes to a stop outside the house she hadn't seen in five years.

_ Addy stomped down the porch steps, her bags over her shoulders._

_ "Kitty!" her Dad calls from the door._

_ "Don't call me that!" she yells, turning back to him, pure rage in her eyes," Kitty is dead. She died in that fire two years ago."_

_ This wasn't how today was supposed to go. Today was her nineteenth birthday and here she was, leaving her father._

_ "Please," he pleads with her._

_ "How could you?" she asks," How could you even try to kill my mother?"_

_ "She's a threat to you," he replies._

_ "I don't care!" she yells," She's my mother!"_

_ "Addy please," he begs._

_ "No," she says," I'm done! I'm gone and don't expect me to come back!"_

"You alright?" Dean asks, snapping her out of her memory.

"Fine," she says opening the passenger door and putting her sunglasses higher on her face.

They walk up to the door and Dean knocks.

"What?" her father's voice says via intercom.

"Hi, uh, Rufus?" Dean asks and Addy knows her father well enough that he'll eat Dean alive.

"Yeah, even if I am, the question is still the same. What?"

She smiles.

"Now I see where you get your sense of humor," Dean says quietly to Addy," Help me out here?"

She sighs," Just open the door Dad."

The end goes silent and before she knows it, the door is swung open and their stands her father.

"Kitty," he says in disbelief.

"Hey Dad," she says, pulling her sunglasses to sit on top of her head.

He stares at her for a long time then pulls her into a hug. Dean watches as he holds her tight and she doesn't return it. He lets her go and leads her inside. Dean follows after them. Rufus shuts the door.

"My God," he says," How long has it been?"

"Five years," she answers matter of factly.

He nods," How old are you now?"

"Twenty three, "she replies.

"You're all grown up now, huh?"

"Look," she says," I'm not here to play catch up Dad. I, we, need your help. You said that a Bela Talbot came by and you had some information on her."

He inspects them for a second," Of course."

"Thanks," she says as he walks off.

"What happened between you two?" Dean asks when he's out of earshot.

"He wanted to get rid of my Mom, "she says," so I moved her to a new mental hospital where I knew he wouldn't go and I left."

"Your life is fucked up," he replies.

She sighs," Tell me about it." He comes back with a file in hand.

"Can I ask you something?"he says narrowing his eyes at Dean.

Dean nods.

"Dean Winchester? you got three weeks left. Why are you wasting your time chasing after that skinny, stuck-up English girl?"

"How do you know about that?" Dean asks suspiciously.

"I know things. I know a lot of things about a lot of people," he says.

Addy laughs," And by that he means Bobby told him.  
"That's my girl," he says and smiles. She smiles back, sincerely and she feels remorse at their distance.

"Anyway, Bela?" Dean inquires.

"Hotel Canaan. Room 39. But watch your back," he replies, handing Addy the folder.

"I think we can handle Bela," Dean says.

"Oh, don't be so sure about that. There are things that you don't know about her," Rufus says.

"I already tried lifting her fingerprints," Addy says," she's got them burnt off."

"You do her ear?" Rufus asks.

"Sorry?" Dean says and Addy shakes her head.

"Ears are as unique to humans as fingerprints," Addy explains," In England they use them like fingerprints."

"So I did teach you a thing or two," he says," Of course, that don't fly in the courts over here, but in England, they're all over it. A friend of a friend...of a friend faxed me 10 pages of confidential files within a day. All I had to send him was one clean shot off the security camera."

"That file contains everything about the so called Bela Talbot," Rufus says.

"Thanks Dad," Addy says.

"No problem," he replies and then turns to Dean," I hope you're treating her right."

Addy snorts out a laugh," I'm not with him. He's just a friend."

"Good," Rufus says," but when he's gone I'll still be here you know."

"Yeah I know Dad," she says," I'll be in touch."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Bela enters and Dean gives Addy the signal as soon as the door closes. She presses her gun at Bela's temple.

"Long time no see, Bela," she says, and cocks her gun for emphasis," Now where's the Colt."

" Adriana," Bela says calmly," Where there's you there's a Winchester."

Dean flicks on the lights.

"I see you dumped Sammy," she says," and I don't have it. It's long gone, across the world by now."

" Think she's telling the truth?" Addy asks Dean.

"Not even a little," Dean replies and grabs her bag from her, her gun clatters

"I'll call the buyer," she mocks, "Speak Farsi?"

Addy circles her to pint the gun at her forehead looking her in the eye," Dean search the room."

He begins rifling through drawers.

"Check under the mattress," she says, turning her attention away from Bela for a second. When she turns back, she's reaching for a drawer. Addy shoots the furniture and Bela yanks her hand away. The room is silent.

"Do not test me, Bela," she says," Next time you try that, I'll shoot your hand off. It'll make things a hell of a lot harder to pick someone's pocket."

"Bad day?" Bela mocks.

"Bad month, actually," she counters.

"It's not here," Dean says.

Addy cocks her gun and points it at Bela's chest.

"Are you going to kill me?" Bela asks, no evidence of fear on her face.

"I'm still deciding," Addy says.

"You're not the cold-blooded type," Bela says, challenging her.

"No, because that would make me like you," she says," and I couldn't imagine wanting to kill my parents."

She looks shocked, but quickly recovers," Well one of your parents wants to kill you, I guess that's not that different."

Addy smirks," Dean tell her about Abby."

"She was, what, 14? Folks died in some shady car accident. Police suspected a slashed brake line, but it was all too crispy to tell. Cut to little Bela...Oh, I'm sorry, Abby...inheriting millions," Dean says and Bela has a murderous look in her eye.

"Doesn't feel so good on the other end of your sick little game does it Bela?" Addy asks.

"How did you even..."she begins.

"Doesn't matter," Dean interrupts.

Unintentionally, Addy reaches into Bela's mind. She sees a little girl, a younger Bela, sitting on a bed looking terrified. The door opens and a man walks in. She can feel the fear and disgust Bela still has of the memory.

Slowly, Addy lowers her gun.

"Your father was abusing you," she says quietly.

"Doesn't make any difference," she says," Lovely people. And I killed them. And I got rich. I can't be bothered to give a damn. Just like I don't care what happens to you."

Dean shoves Addy out of the way and throws Bela against the wall, his arm across her throat. Something from the door dislodges and Addy hones in on it. Everything suddenly clicks in her mind.

"Dean," Addy says and he doesn't move. She puts her hand on his shoulder," She's not worth it."

He roughly releases her and she drags him out the door.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asks as their running down the stairs," I was about to permanently solve our little problem with her."

"Then that would be letting her get off easy," Addy says," besides, someone else will take care of that for us."

Dean looks at her funny," What do you know?"

She smiles," Let's just say hell's warming up for her."

Dean collapses on a stair, his head in his hands," I'm so screwed."

Addy steps down in front of him, struggling for words.

"I don't know what to say," she says.

"Say you'll take care of Sammy," he says, tears finally spilling over," If I can't then you're the best candidate."

"I will," she says, tears flowing as well," but we're not gonna give up just yet. "

"What's the point?" Dean says hopelessly.

"Don't you say that," she says," You don't get to say that. You're Dean Winchester."

" You say that like it means something."

"Because it does," she says, grasping his shoulders and shaking him," It means you're one stubborn ass man who doesn't give up."

"I'm going down Addy," he says," Maybe it's time to give up."

"Then go down kicking," she screams at him," Keep fighting. Give these mother fuckers hell until you're last breath, because if we can't save you then damn sure we're gonna make it hard for them to take you."

Dean nods," You're one hell of a woman, you know that?"

"I know," she says," Now get up and let's go back to your brother."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The Impala speeds down the road. Addy and Dean stare down the road, a renewed sense of determination through them.

Addy's phone rings and she answers it on speakerphone when she sees its Sam.

"No Colt," she answers.

"Did you-"

"No ,we did not kill Bela," Dean answers.

"Dean, please just listen for a second. I found his lab book, and it has the formula," Sam says eagerly.

"What, the live-forever formula?" Dean asks.

"Yeah," Sam replies," but the thing is it's not black magic. There's no blood sacrifice or anything. It's just science, Dean. Very, very extremely weird science, but..."

Addy smiles," So we can do it."

"I think it might be doable. I mean, I know we've hit a lot of walls, but I...I think this formula, I think it might be it. This could save Dean," Sam says.

Addy smiles and looks at Dean who returns it.

"Okay, so, this formula..." Dean inquires.

"Well, I mean we're not in the clear yet. There are still things that I don't get..." Sam grunts and they hear the phone clatter.

"Sam!" she and Dean scream out.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy fires several rounds into Doc Benton from behind, but he doesn't fall. He turns and her stomach does a flip in disgust.

"Shoot all you want," he says.

"Oh you are one ugly son of a bitch," she says as Dean creeps over to release Sam.

Doc Benton begins charging to her and she releases two more bullets into his chest. It still has no effect and he throws her into the wall.

Her vision blurs as she sees Dean plunge a knife into his heart.

"A knife? What part of immortality do you not understand? Pity about the heart, though. It was a brand-new one," he mocks, laughing viciously.

"Good. It should be pumping nice and strong," Dean says, holding up what looks to be a bottle of chloroform," Sending this stuff throughout your whole body. See, I picked up your little bottle upstairs and dipped the knife in it."

Benton collapses and lands right in front of Addy. She scatters away and shutters in disgust.

Dean releases Sam and Addy carefully steps over the Doc's body. Sam and Dean laugh at her.

"What," she says," he literally looks like Frankenstein."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Doc Benton comes to on the operating table, strapped down.

"Oh, hiya, Doc. Wakey, wakey, eggs and bac-y," Dean says and Addy rolls her eyes.

"Please,' he begs.

"Please what? You've been killing poor bastards for over 150 years and now you got a request? Shut up."

"Dean," Sam says and gestures to where Addy is, huddled away from the Doc in the corner.

"Tell me you're not still thinking about using this method, Sam," she says and looks to Benton on the table," I mean look at him, he's not right. No supernatural or not, that's just not human."

"It's not perfect, but it buys us more time to think of something better. We just need time, Dean. I mean, please, just...just think about it." Sam says to Dean.

"No," Dean answers without hesitation.

"Dean, don't you want to live?" Sam asks him.

"Sam," Addy whispers," Look at Benton. What he's doing is not living. To do that to Dean would be just as worse as hell."

Sam looks between the two and sighs," You're right," he says," I know you're right but we don't have much time left."

"I don't care how much time I have left, Sam," he says and walks back over to Benton," To me it is, okay. Black or white; human, not human. See, what the Doc is is a freaking' monster. I can't do it. I would rather go to hell."

"You don't understand. I can help you!" Doc calls out.

"Just shut him up," Sam says and Dean knocks him out again.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"No! No! Don't! Stop it! I can help you! No! Let me out! I can save you! No. Don't," Benton yells out from inside the chained refrigerator. It shakes violently as he struggles from within.

"Enjoy forever in there, Doc," Dean says as they begin shoveling dirt on top of Doc Bento and his horrible secret.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"See you in hell," Dean says and cuts Bela off. The car is silent.

"Good call on finding out she had s demon deal," Dean says to Addy in the back seat.

"Is it weird that actually feel sorry for?" She asks.

"Well she did give me the name of the demon who holds my contract," he says.

"What!" Sam exclaims.

"Who?" Addy asks.

"Lilith," Dean says and a tense air fills the car.

"Of course," Addy says and runs her hands over he face. Sam is silent, but she can see the visible tension in his shoulders.

"Looks like we can't catch a break here, Sammy," Dean says and the Impala speeds away into the night.

**OK guys next chapter is Season Finale! So click that button below and write something. All you have to do is type, I promise you the Apocalypse won't happen or anything if you do. REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Deansgirl91-Thanks so much for the review and I feel you. I know that is an aspect of my writing I need to work on, but bear with me. Hopefully as I progress as a fanfiction author I'll get better. What do you think? Should I change aspects of the episode plot line or put in chapters not from the show from time to time? Let me know.**

Addy watches as Dean sleeps from across the table, his face resting in a book, the page on hellhounds.

She wonders if she should wake him up, say something to him, but what do you say to a dying man. Besides, Dean wasn't exactly one to accept condolences with a smiling face. Sam had gotten a call from Bobby and had taken it outside not to disturb his brother.

Suddenly, Dean twitches and he's awake. She quickly looks away to the wall.

"How long was I out?" he groans.

"Not long," she answers automatically.

"Where's Sammy?" he asks.

"Taking a call from Bobby outside," she says, still not looking at him.

"You don't have to do that," he says.

"What?" she asks.

"Feel sorry for me."

She turns to look at him. He has this look in his eyes that screams he's lost hope.

"I'm not exactly going to rejoice about it Dean," she says.

"Maybe not," he says," but after this is over. You still have to keep it together for Sam. He won't take it well you know."

"You forget that I've seen him without you before, remember," she says and regrets it because she hated talking about the trickster incident," I handled it back then and I'll handle it now."

"But you were ready to walk away," Dean counters and before she can defend herself he continues," I get it. You thought he'd hurt you, but he'll be in a bad place when I'm gone. I'm counting on you to make sure it doesn't stay like that."

"I know," she says," I'll take care of him. I won't leave him. I promise."

"I know you won't," Dean says.

"Dig up anything good? " Sam says, coming in and she nods at Dean one last time.

"Nothing," she says.

Dean shakes his head," No. Nothing good. "

"Well, Bobby has. Finally," Sam says and Addy knows he's desperate by now.

"Yeah?" Dean asks, indulging in his brother's final hope.

"Yeah," Sam says," A way to find Lilith. "

Addy glances at her watch without thinking. A little more than a day left.

"Oh. With just thirty hours to go," Dean says and pauses, smiling," Hey, why don't we just make a TJ-run, yeah? You know, some senoritas, credenzas, uh, what's Spanish for "donkey show"? "

"Demostración del burro," Addy says and they both look at her with raised eyebrows.

She looks between the two," What?"

Sam shakes his head and smiles at her then turns to Dean," So if we do save you, Lets never do that. "

"Yeah," Dean says blankly and looks back to the book. Sam looks at her with a lost look. She gives him a small encouraging smile.

"Look, we're cutting it close, I know. But we're gonna get this done. I don't care what it takes, Dean. You're not gonna go to hell. I'm not gonna let you," Sam says and Dean looks between them. He knows that Addy's as hopeless as he is and all she wants is for Sam to brace himself.

"I swear. Everything's gonna be okay," Sam finishes.

Addy can't resist herself and reaches into Dean's mind. She sees Sam through his eyes. His face is distorted and horrifying with blank grey eyes. She blinks it away and stares at Dean.

"Yeah, okay," Dean says without a hint of fear.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy chants quietly in Latin as the pendulum swings back and forth. Her mind reaches out to find Lilith, reaching multiple depths of many places.

"Are you sure this will work Bobby?" Sam whispers behind her.

"She's a powerful witch," Bobby replies," If Addy can't do this than no one can."

The pendulum stops and Addy turns to the," New Harmony, Indiana."

"Told you so," Bobby says.

"Alright," Sam says, grabbing Addy's hand," Let's go. "

"Wow, Sam," she says, pulling him back," Hold on there."

"What?" he asks.

"We don't have any plan," she says.

"Okay," Sam says, still not getting the memo," What's the problem?"

"What's the problem?" Dean repeats," Come on, where do I begin? I mean, first of all, we don't even know if Lilith holds my deal. We're going off of Bela's intel? Now when that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked. Okay. Second, even if we could get to Lilith, we have no way to gank her. And third, isn't this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike? Should I continue? "

"Okay," Addy says, shooting him a look," I wasn't exactly going to say it like that, but yeah we have some issues here that we might want to consider going after the most powerful demon there is."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Sam asks, frustrated.

"Just 'cause I gotta die doesn't mean you have to, okay," Dean says," Either we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"Okay, fine. If that's the case I have the answer," Sam says.

"You do? " Addy, Sam, and Bobby ask at the same time.

"Yeah. A sure-fire way to confirm it's Lilith and a way to get us a bona fide demon-killing ginsu," Sam says.

"Damn it, Sam, no," Dean says, his voice final and walking away.

"Dean," Addy calls after him," Think about it. Ruby 's our best bet here."

"Doesn't matter," Sam says, walking in the opposite direction," I'm summoning Ruby."

"The hell you are!" Dean yells, charging up to his brother," We have enough problems as it is. "

"Exactly," Sam says, walking up to him, "And we've got no time and no choice either."

"Come on man, she is the Miss Universe of lying skanks, okay. She told you that she could save me, huh – lie. She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention, oh right – Lilith owns my soul!" Dean yells.

"Okay," Addy says, trying to keep the peace," but give us another option. You've got hours left, Dean."

"Look I know the Dark is used to buddying up with demons, but don't expect me to do it," Dean jabs.

The room goes quite and Addy clenches her first. A light bulb burst and everyone except Addy flinches. She steps up to Dean and looks him squarely in the eye.

"I'm gonna right that off as dying man's stress," she says, her teeth clenched," but do not ever go there again. Clear?"

Dean stares her down for a second, "Crystal."

"Good, "she says," Now I suggest you let us in, instead of pushing us away, because we are the only people here who will help you."

She walks out of the room, her heels clicking as she saunters away.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy loads and cleans her favorite gun, then turns to aim it at the wall, but Sam is standing right in her line of fire. She lowers the gun slowly.

"I could of shot you," she says simply and sets her gun back down.

"You would never hurt me," he says and walks in front of her.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," she says, turning her back and going back to her gun. She feels Sam's arm around her waist and she drops the gun back down.

"I was just getting used to Dean playing nice," she whispers," Guess it was short lived."

"He didn't mean it," he says into her hair.

"Yeah I know," she says," What are you gonna do?"

"I'm calling Ruby," he says," Dean thinks I dropped it but I'm just about to go summon her."

"Okay," she says and sighs," I'll help you."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy watches as Sam connects the last point of the triangle.

He begins the summoning ritual and she thinks she hears something behind her, but she turns and there's nothing there.

He takes up a box of matches and strikes one. He watches the flame and then throws the match into the bow of herbs. The content ignites, fire flaring around, then it calms and burns out. Sam rises from the floor and slowly turns to look behind him as the floor creaks. There's still nothing there.

They exchange a look of disappointment.

"You know, phones work too," a familiar voice says behind them. They both turn to see Ruby standing in the doorway, a smile on her face.

"Hey, guys. How's tricks?" she asks playfully.

"How do you get around so fast?" Sam asks impatiently.

"I got the Super Bowl jet pack," she says, beginning to walk towards them," So. You called?"

"Did you know? " Sam asks.

"Um – gonna need a tiny bit more," she says, playing dumb.

"We're not in the mood for playing games Ruby," Addy says," Did you know that Lilith hold Dean's deal."

"Look," she begins," If I told you, you two yahoos would have just charged after her half-cocked and Lilith would have peeled the meat from your pretty, pretty faces. You weren't ready."

"Well, we're ready now, "he pauses and his eyes darken, "I want your knife. "

She stares at the two of them for a second then begins to circle them.

"You're right about one thing. You are ready," she says and stops in front of Addy," Especially you. I can practically see your power now. Finally let go, huh?"

Addy stares silent and stares her down back/

"And now's the time, too. Lilith's guard's down. She's on shore-leave. A little R&R," Ruby continues.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam asks.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know. You didn't lose those hex bags I gave you? "she asks.

"We got them," Addy says.

"Good," she says, "Then she won't sense that you're coming. "

"So you'll give us the knife? " Sam asks.

"No." Ruby says.

"But you just said– "Sam begins, but Ruby cuts him off.

"You wanna charge in with one little pig sticker? It's a waste of a true-blue window. Like getting Hitler with that exploding briefcase. Forget it. "

"Okay," Addy says," then what? Give us something to work with already. You've done nothing but dance around the truth since we met so please enlighten me as to how the hell you can save anyone."

They're staring each other down now, face to face.

"You," she says.

"What?" Addy asks.

"You and Sam," Ruby repeats," that's how you save Dean."

"What can I do? Addy yeah, but me?" Sam asks.

"You two really don't get it," she says, looking between them," You've both go God given talents. Well maybe not God given for you Sam, but between the two of you there is some serious power going on here."

"All that psychic crap? That's gone ever since Yellow-Eyes died," Sam says.

Ruby shakes her head," Not gone, dormant. And not just visions either. Why do you think Lilith is so scared of you? "

She turns to look at Addy," Both of you."

Addy frowns," Why would she be afraid of me?"

Ruby shrugs and Addy gets the sense that she's not telling her everything.

"Between the two of you, you could wipe her off the map without moving a muscle," she says.

"I don't believe you," Sam says.

"It's the truth," Ruby says.

"Truth," Addy scoffs, "I thought if that word came out of a demon's mouth you would burst into flames."

"Manipulative, kind of in the job description. Fact is, is that you would have never considered it. Not until you were – "

"Desperate enough? " Sam finishes for her.

"You wanna know the truth," Ruby begins," I know why you two care about each other so much, why it was love at first sight."

"Don't you dare go there," Sam says, stepping in front of Addy.

"Because you're both different," she continues, ignoring his warning," You don't like being different. You hate the way people look at you, the way Dean looks at you sometimes. Like you're some kind of sideshow freaks. The fact is you've both got this power inside you that you're afraid of and no one has ever understood it. But you two understand each other. Somehow that turned into love and as sappy as that sounds, nothing is more powerful than that."

Sam turns to look at her over his shoulder.

"Look. Call me a bitch, hate me all you want, but I have never lied to either of you. Not ever. And I'm telling you. You, both of you, can save Dean, and I can show you how. "

"So that's you, huh? Our slutty little Yoda," Dean says from behind Addy and they all turn in surprise.

"Dean," she says, the softness in her voice now gone," Charming as ever. "

Dean walks menacingly past Addy and over to Sam and Ruby," Aw, I knew you'd show up. Because I knew Sam wouldn't listen, but you're not gonna teach him anything, you understand me? Over my dead body. "

"Oh. Well, you're right about that," Ruby mocks.

"What you are gonna do is give me that knife. And then you can just go crawl back into whatever slop you came from and never bother me or my brother again. Are we clear? "Dean warns.

"Your brother and Adriana are carrying bombs inside of them and we'd be stupid not to use that," she says.

"Dean, look, just hold on for one –"Sam says, but Dean cuts him off.

"Sam! Don't. Come on man, what, are you blind? Can't you see that this is a trick? "he yells.

"That's not true," Ruby defends.

"Dean," Addy says," Come on. If we can help you then let us."

"She wants you to give into this whole demonic psychic whatever, okay. I mean hell, she probably wants you to become her little Anti-Christ Super Star Power Couple," Dean yells at Addy.

"I want Lilith dead. That's all," Ruby yells, angry now.

"Why?" Dean yells.

"I've told you why! "she yells back.

"Oh, right, yeah. Because you were human once and you liked kittens and long walks on the beach," Dean mocks and Addy knows he's gone too far.

"Okay stop," Addy yells and the ceiling above them cracks with her power. She turns to Dean.

"Fine then," she says," If you won't let Sam help you then I will."

'To hell you will," Dean says.

"I'm not your responsibility, Dean," she yells at him," You can't tell me what I can and can't do. If I want to do this than I will do it god damn it."

She turns to Ruby," What do I have to do?"

"First step," she says," Let either the Light or the Dark lay claim to you."

She doesn't hesitate," Fine, you know how to do the ritual?"

Ruby nods.

"Addy," Sam yells, turning her towards him," You're not serious."

"I am," she yells, yanking away from him.

"You can't do this!"

"Why not?" she asks, looking him right in the eye," It was gonna happen eventually. It's just now I have a good reason to do it."

"No you don't," Sam yells.

"I'm saving you're brother," she yells back," and let's face it. You need him way more than you'll ever need me."

He's silent now as she turns back to Ruby.

"About time you got it," Ruby says.

"Got what?" Addy asks.

"That you'll always be second best in Sam's eyes," she says and then laughs," No matter how many times you screw him, when it comes right down to it, he'll choose Dean over you any day, but you knew that. Didn't you?"

Addy turns and begins to walk away, but thinks better of it. She turns back and punches Ruby square in the jaw.

"You're a real bitch, you know that?" Addy says, watching in satisfaction as Ruby reels back and wipes blood from her mouth.

"Why?" she asks, tilting her head in a mocking way and sticking her bottom lip out," because you know that your nothing compares to your boyfriend's big brother."

This time Addy pushes her into a wooden shelf and it breaks with the force.

Ruby recovers quickly and tackles Addy to the ground. She nails her in the nose and Addy knees her in the stomach before turning them over and punching her repeatedly in the face.

"I. Am. So. Tired. Of. You," with each word she punches Ruby again and again.

Ruby pushes her off and she goes flying into the wall, her head hitting the surface hard.

She moves to lunge at Ruby again, but Sam restrains her from behind.

"Let me go," she yells at him, struggling furiously," I'm not finished with that bitch!"

"Dean," Sam yells," Tell me you got it."

Dean has a smile on his face and Ruby's knife in his hand. Ruby is standing in the middle of a devil's trap, a none too pleased look on her face.

"How did you-"she begins furiously.

"Addy took it while you two were throwing down," she says," Like I said, I knew you were coming."

Addy is still in Sam's arms, but she's still now, staring Ruby down. Sam releases her and she breaks away from him to stand as close to Ruby as possible.

"Just so you know," she says," me kicking your ass was all real."

She smirks," Didn't think you had it in you Adriana."

"Don't underestimate me," she says and then begins walking up the stairs, Sam and Dean following behind her.

"Wait," Ruby says desperately," You're just gonna leave me here?"

"Yup," Dean says and keeps walking.

Addy watches as her eyes turn black," Oh, so you're just too stupid to live, is that it? Then fine! You deserve hell! I wish I could be there, Dean. I wish I could smell the flesh sizzle off your bones! I wish I could be there to hear you scream!"

They're at the top of the stairs by now and Addy flinches as Ruby's voice becomes inhumanly ferocious.

"And I wish you'd shut your pie hole, but we don't always get what we want," Dean says and then shuts the door.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sits on the table, holding a towel to her bleeding nose and Dean hands her a pack of ice. She sighs in relief as it comes in contact with her face.

"That was not the plan," Dean says," I was supposed to fight with her."

"Yeah, well," she begins," She would of hurt you more than me. Ruby and I are more evenly matched than you would have been."

"Are you sure that was it?" Sam asks.

"What do you mean?" she asks him, avoiding his eyes.

"It's just that it seems like what she said about you being second best to Dean really got to you," he replies timidly.

"Sometimes hearing what you're thinking out loud hurts more than the truth," she says.

"Addy," Sam begins, moving to stand in front of her," You know what she said wasn't true."

"Yes it is," she says with a shrug," but I can't blame you for it. Dean's your brother and if it came down to it, I would expect you to choose him. You always will."

"And you're okay with that?" Dean asks in disbelief.

"Sure," she says," I can take care of myself."

"We know that," Dean says," You just kicked a demon bitches' ass."

"Yeah," she says with a smile and then regrets it when her face starts to hurt," but I think she broke my nose."

Sam takes the ice from her and carefully holds it to her face.

"You're not second best, Addy," Sam says seriously," You and Dean are both everything to me. I love you."

"I love you too," she says," I'd kiss you, but my nose hurts like a bitch."

"Okay you two," he says," Enough, we have a plan now right?"

"We do?" Addy asks, removing the ice from her face.

" We got the knife," he says," We're going in smart."

" No we're not," Sam says," Last time Lilith snapped her fingers and put thirty demons on our ass, and all we got's one little knife? I mean, like you said, we go in smart or we don't go in at all. We got one shot at this, Dean. Just one. So if there's a sure-fire way then maybe we should just talk about it. "

"I'm not letting you or Addy turn all Dark side just to save me," Dean says," We are not gonna make the same mistake all over again. "

"You said that but what does it even mean? " Sam asks.

Dean looks at his brother in the eye," Don't you see a pattern here? Dad's deal, my deal, now this? I mean every time one of us is up the creek the other is begging to sell their soul. That's all this is, man. Ruby's just jerking your chain down the road. You know what it's paved with and you know where it's going. "

"Dean-" Addy begins.

"Make sure," he interrupts her.

She frowns," Make sure of what?"

"Make sure he doesn't sell his soul to save me."

She freezes, looking between them.

"Don't put that on her, Dean," Sam says.

Dean keeps looking at her and she nods, an unspoken promise between them.

"I'm gonna go find Bobby," she says and leaves them to have they're talk.

She steps out into the cool night air, taking in deep breaths to calm herself. She had just promised Dean from keeping Sam from making a deal to bring him back, but only her and Sam knew the lengths he was willing to go to get him back. The question was, how far would she got to stop him and how long could she take it?


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**This is the last chapter you guys! Giving Love a Bad Name is now over. I'm tearing up. Wait, no I'm not because there's gonna be a sequel. Almost had you there. Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you to all who gave my first fanfiction a chance. You'll never have any idea how much your continued support means to me. Thank you again and I hope you all come back to read. Have a wonderful Christmas and New Years.**

Addy's sleeping on the couch when she hears shouting outside. She doesn't see Sam, Dean, or Bobby. All the bags except Addy's are gone and a note's on the table addressed to her. She quickly reads it, her eyes growing wider with each word.

_Addy,_

_Dean and have to do this alone. I can't risk you and Bobby dying too. I promise I'll be back for you. _

_I love you._

_, Sam_

"The hell it isn't," she hears Bobby scream from outside and she knows the guys are still here. She grabs her bag, rushing out to meet them, and more importantly give Sam hell.  
She burst out the front door and sees Bobby, Sam, and Dean around the Impala. She hones in on Sam, the note in hand.

"What the hell is this?" she screams at him, stomping towards them.

"Addy," Bobby begins," I got this."

"No you don't," she yells at him, before turning back to Sam.

"Now you've done it boy," Bobby says underneath his breath.

"You were gonna leave me here!" she yells at him.

"Addy," Sam says," I was just trying to protect you."

"Protect me?"she repeats," I can protect myself, Sam!"

"I know you can," he says," but I might lose Dean, I can't lose you and Bobby too."

"I don't care, Sam," she yells," I've been with you two idiots for a year. I've been with you for a year, Sam and more importantly, I've been saving your ass for a year and if you think after everything we've been through I'm just gonna stand back and let you get yourselves slaughtered, you've got another thing coming."

"Fine," Dean says, and she turns her head to him," what if we don't let you come?"

She steps up to him, eye to eye," Then I'll shatter every window on the Impala right now and set it on fire."

"You wouldn't," he says.

"Try me," she growls, her eyes blazing.

"Alright Sammy," Dean says," Looks like your girlfriend's coming with."

"Dean!" Sam protest.

"She threatened baby," Dean yells and gets in the driver's seat.

"I'm gonna go get my car," Bobby says, leaving her and Sam alone.

"Look Addy, I'm sorry," Sam says.

She takes a deep breath," I know you are, Sam, but you can't just run off without me like that. We're in this together."

"I know," he says and pulls out something from his jacket pocket, holding in his clenched fist," I was going to leave this with the note, but that might have given you the idea I wasn't coming back."

He opens his hand and in his palm lays a silver ring around a chain with leaves engraved into it and the words AT+SW engraved inside.

"Sam is that a-"she begins.

"No," he says," not an engagement ring."

She sighs out in relief.

"Yet," he says," but right now it's just a promise ring, but one day, if you want, it could be."

She nods and slowly takes it from him," What's the promise?"

"That I'll always love you, keep you safe, take care of you, and that we're in this together," he says and she's staring into his eyes now as he takes it from her, pushes all her hair to one and clasp it around her neck. It falls so she can tuck it in her shirt without it being noticed, and she holds it up in her hand.

She lets it fall and kisses him softly," Then I make the same promise to you."

He holds her a little longer.

"You can't ditch me anymore, you know?" he says into her hair and she laughs.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sasquatch," she mumbles into his chest.

**SUPERNATURAL**

She sits in the passenger seat of Bobby's car, twirling the ring between his fingers.

"I should have set you two up a long time ago," Bobby says, looking from the road to her briefly.

She scoffs," Yeah, Bobby, you set us up."

"Didn't I?" he says.

She pauses for a second," You old dog."

"What can I say?" Bobby says," You two were looking at each other like that since day one."

"So sending me off with them was never about keeping me safe?" she says, shaking head.

"Oh, please," Bobby replies," I've seen you in action. You're keeping those two safe. All it was about was keeping you happy."

She smiles at him, leaning her head against the chair," Thank you, Bobby. I don't think I can ever repay you."

"Just keep on being like you are now, kid," Bobby says," That's how you repay me."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You're one lucky guy, Sammy," Dean says after a couple of moments of silence.

"Yeah I am," he says, glancing in the rearview mirror and he can see Addy's silhouette through the windshield.

"Look, Sammy," Dean says," If this doesn't end well, why don't you and Addy go get hitched somewhere? Start a normal life, name your firstborn Dean or Deana."

"Me and Addy already talked about it already, Dean," he says.

"And?"

"She doesn't want that," Sam says," Not right away anyways. She likes hunting, doesn't wanna give it up just yet."

Dean nods in understanding," Do you want that?"

"Yeah," he begins," but I'm with her. Doing that right away would be too soon."

"Sounds like her," he says turning on the radio, Dead or Alive beginning to blare.

"Really, Dean," Sam says," Bon Jovi."

"My last wish Sammy," Dean says and begins singing along.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy watches as the boys are pulled over by a police car and the officer steps out.

"Busted headlight," Bobby says," We should be out of here any second."

Suddenly, Dean opens his door fast, hitting the officer in the stomach. He doubles over in pain as Dean rushes out the car at him. He takes Ruby's knife and stabs it into the man's skull as he flashes and falls dead to the ground.

Addy opens her door and goes running over to them, Bobby following behind her.

"What the hell just happened?" Bobby calls from behind her and she comes to a stop next to Sam.

"Dean just killed a demon," Sam says looking at her, then turns to his brother," How'd you know? "

Dean is still breathing heavily, looking frantically around on the ground and then turns to Sam and Addy who stand there looking shocked.

"I could see its face. Its real face under that one," he says, staring down at the dead demon.

Bobby and Dean lock gazes for a second, worry on both their expressions.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy carefully conceals the police car's windows, glancing up at Dean every couple of seconds.

"So what, now you're seeing demons? " Sam asks.

"I've seen all kinds of things lately but," he pauses, struggling for words, "nothing like this."

"It makes sense," Addy says, throwing one last branch down," the closer you get to hell, the more you see it."

"A little less new age-y please," he says.

She opens her mouth to say something but Bobby beats her to it.

"You're almost hell's bitch. So, you can see hell's other bitches. "

They all stare at him in surprise. Dean recovers quickly.

"Oh, well, I'm glad my doomed soul is good for something," he says.

"Damn right it is. Lilith's probably got demons stashed all over town. We can't let them sound the alarm. She knows we're here, we're dead before we're started. "

"Well, this is a terrific plan. I'm excited to be a part of it," he says sarcastically and begins walking uphill," Can we go, please? "

Addy and Sam exchange a worried look before following after them.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy passes the binoculars to Dean.

"It's the little girl," Dean says, confirming their suspicions," Her face is awful."

Addy surveys the scene. The grandfather she assumed was dead, his face in his plate. Whoever this family was, they'd need therapy for the better part of the rest of their lives. Lilith was one sick bitch.

"Alright then, let's go," Sam says, rising," We're wasting time."

Addy grabs him by the sleeve and pulls him back down next to her.

"Sam," she whispers harshly," That's a little girl. We have to think about this."

"Think about what?" he replies," for how long it will take to kill the rest of them."

"Lilith may be an it, but that little girl is a she."

"Addy's got a point and look around," Dean says, pointing to a mailman outside the house," See the real go-getter mailman on the clock at nine PM and Mr. Rogers and ten? "

They turn to see an elderly man in a window, smoking a pipe and reading, his chair turned towards the Lilith residence.

"Demons?" Bobby asks.

"Yes."

"Okay," Sam says, searching for an answer," We ninja pass them."

"And then what?" Addy asks," Kill a girl who can't be older than seven."

"She's right," Dean says," We can't just go in there and kill her."

"Look," Bobby says," I know it's awful, but she needs to be stopped."

Addy closes her eyes in defeat.

"Damn it," Dean says.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy and Bobby stand over the water grate. Bobby nods to her and she begins the incantation. Bobby drops the rosary into it and they smile at each other before running off to find Dean and Sam.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sees Sam, Dean, and…Ruby on the front porch of the Lilith house with demons running after them. She makes it halfway across the lawn before a demon stops in front of her, she turns to run but one is behind.

"Addy," she hears Sam scream just as the sprinkler start up.

"Right on cue Bobby," she thinks as she barrels over the screaming demon and makes it to Sam and Dean's side.

"Sprinklers?" Dean asks, eyebrows raised.

"All Bobby," she says with a smile.

Sam unlocks the door and they carefully step inside.

"What's she doing here?" Addy asks Sam quietly, and then sees the old woman dead on the floor. Judging by the amount of flies around her body, she'd been dead for days.

"I'm still here to help," she says," Now do you see why."

Addy tears her eyes away from the body to look at Ruby.

"She knows we're here," Addy says.

Ruby nods as they make their way into the living room.

Dean turns just in time to see Mr. Fremont rushing at him. He carefully puts his hand over the man's mouth and holds the arm about to strike him. Dean shushes him and turns the man to face them.

"We're here to help .Ok?" Dean says in a whisper," I'm gonna move my hand, and we're gonna talk nice and quiet, okay? "

He nods his head and slowly Dean removes his hand.

"Sir," Addy says in a soothing voice," Where is your daughter?"

"Upstairs," he stutters out," it's not her anymore."

"Okay, okay, okay. Listen to me. I want you to go downstairs to the basement. Put a line of salt at the door behind you. Do you understand me? "Dean says.

"Not without my wife," he says, his voice rising frantically.

"We don't have time for this," Addy says and pushes Dean out of the way. She grabs the man by the shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"Go downstairs, put salt at the door and don't move until we tell you," she says and the man's movements become robotic as he does just that.

She turns to Sam, Dean, and Ruby.

Ruby has a smile on her face," You are getting stronger."

She looks at Sam," I'll explain that later."

"You and Ruby stand guard," Dean says and hands her his rock salt shot gun.

"Go get her," she says to them and gives Sam a small smile which he returns.

The boys disappear up the stairs and that leaves her and Ruby.

"Do you really think they can do this?" Ruby asks.

Addy turns to her," If there's anything I know about them is they have this uncanny way of always coming out okay in the end."

"They do," Ruby agrees," but what about you?"

Addy frowns and then watches as her eyes turn white.

"Make a sound," she says," and I'll make sure Sammy dies."

"How long have you been in her?" Addy asks, stalling.

Lilith smiles, her eyes turning back to normal," Not long, but I like it in here."

Addy raises her gun as quickly as she can to shoot, but the gun goes flying out of her hand and her into the wall. She's pinned and can't move.

Lilith smiles and walks towards her, taking a knife from her back pocket. When she gets close enough, she lifts Addy's shirt where her protection tattoo is and slowly puts the knife to it.

"Dean'll know it isn't me," she says," he can see your ugly faces."

Lilith pouts and slices through her flesh. It takes everything in her not to scream in pain.

"You're a witch," she says," I'll just use your power to make him think it's you. They won't hurt me while I'm in you."

"They won't fall for it," she says through clenched teeth.

Lilith smiles," I like how pretty you are."

Addy tries to scream as a cloud of black smoke comes from Ruby's mouth into hers.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam comes running down the stairs. Mrs. Fremont, the little girl in her arms, and Dean behind him. Addy stands in the living room where they left her. Mrs. Fremont rushes downstairs after husband.

"What happened?" Addy asks frantically.

"Lilith's gone," he replies and then notices Ruby is nowhere in sight, "What happened to Ruby?"

"She just bailed," she says," She's gone."

"Just like that demon bitch to hang us out," Dean says.

"What are we gonna do?" Sam asks his voice full of panic" Lilith's long gone. I'm not gonna let you go to hell, Dean! "

"Yes you are!" Dean yells and they stare at each other.

"Yes you are," he repeats again, calmer," I'm sorry. I mean this is all my fault, I know that. "

"Then, what am I supposed to do?" Sam asks, tears welling in my eyes.

Dean puts a hand on his brother's shoulder," Keep fighting. Take care of my wheels. Take care of Addy. Sam, remember what Dad taught you... okay? "

Sam nods, tears openly flowing.

"And remember what I taught you," he continues.

He turns to Addy who goes to Sam's side and takes his hand.

"Take care of this idiot, will you?" he says to her.

"I will, "she says, tears in her eyes as well.

The grandfather clock strikes midnight and Addy buries her face into Sam's neck.

Dean's face becomes emotionless," Hellhound," he says, staring at the doorway.

"Where?" Sam asks, looking from Addy to Dean.

"Run," Addy says and they bolt into what looks like a home office, shutting the door behind them. Dean spreads goofer dust on the door and windows. The doors pound with the unseen force as the trio look around, alert.

Addy holds Sam's hand tight and he turns to her, mouth open ready to tell her something, but he notices the slowly spreading red spot hidden under her jacket.

"Addy are you okay?" Sam asks, pulling her jacket aside and for a second she looks like his Addy, but then a wicked smile spreads across her face.

"Addy," Sam says in confusion.

"Sam!" Dean yells," that's not Addy!"

She flings one hand out and Sam flies into the wall behind him, Ruby's knife clattering from his hand. She throws out her other hand and Dean lands hard on the desk.

"How long you been in her?" Dean asks, struggling to sit up.

Addy's facial expression changes and almost becomes child like, her eyes pure white.

" Not long," she says, looking down at herself," but I like it in here. She's so grown up and pretty."

"What did you do to her?" Sam asks and she turns to him, a smile on her face.

"Nothing," she says, her voice sweet," She's still up here, awake, she's screaming really mean things in here, but she's gonna see both of you die."

"Let her go!" Sam yells.

Her smile just grows wider," Nuh uh and you can't do anything about it because if you hurt me, Adriana gets hurt too."

Sam is fueled by blind rage now.

"What about Ruby?" Dean asks, buying time.

"I snapped and her body went to the ocean somewhere, but she was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away," she says like it's the beginning of a fairytale.

"How come I couldn't see you before?"

"Adriana has so much power," Lilith says and giggles," I think I'll keep her."

"Like hell you will," Sam yells and she turns to him, slowly making her way in front of him.

"Hello, Sam," she says in Addy's voice, but he knows it's not her, "I've wanted to meet you for a very long time."

She grabs a hold of chin and forces his face to hers. Their lips meet and he almost welcomes it because the touch is so familiar, but so different.

"I can see why she likes kissing you so much," she says," your lips are soft."

Sam moves his head, trying to get loose from her grip.

"Right, so you have me," he says, looking down at her," Let my brother and Addy go. "

"Silly goose. You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't. "

"So, is this your big plan, huh? Drag me to hell. Kill Sam. Take over Addy's body. And then what? Become queen bitch? "Dean asks from the desk.

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow," she says without turning to look at him," And you hurt my feelings."

"Boo hoo, bitch," he sneers.

She ignores him," You love her a lot."

Sam doesn't answer and she lets go of him, walks over to Dean and grabs him by the collar.

"So it would make you really mad if I did this?" she connect her lips with Deans and it shouldn't make him feel hurt but it does.

She lets him go and then flings him into the middle of the room.

"You're a bitch," Dean says, now pinned to the floor.

She smiles," I like making people sad, puppy chow."

She flings her hands out and the doors open behind him.

"Sic 'em boys," she sing songs and she watches as Dean begins to be torn to pieces.

"No, Stop!" Sam screams over and over.

The ripping of flesh stops and Dean's screaming stops.

"No!" Sam yells.

"Yes," Lilith says and then throws her hand out. Sam flinches away but nothing happens. She looks at him, her eyes pure white. They begin to flicker between brown and white again and again.

"No," she says, her eyes white," I control you."

Her eyes flick to brown and land on Sam," No you don't," she says, and Sam knows it's Addy fighting her way to control.

She throws her head back and screams as black smoke shoots from her mouth. She falls to her knees and lowers her head on all fours. She's panting and crying when Sam kneels in front of her.

Sam walks to her and collapses on his knees and it's then she realizes the puddle of blood around them. She turns around and sees Dean's body. Bloody and torn, his eyes open but empty.

Sam slowly moves past her.

"Dean," she hears him sob," No, Dean."

"Sam," she whispers and he turns to look at her, she opens her arms and he falls into them. His face away from the sight of Dean's body.

He's sobbing into her shoulder, holding her tight as she stares at Dean's body. She's crying too, holding onto her broken love. She can't bring herself to say anything when she gets a vision of Dean, in hell, screaming for his brother.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey everyone,

The sequel to Giving Love a Bad Name is now published. Go check it out! It's called Laugh, I Nearly Died.


End file.
